Sadame no Ito
by amakasu toko
Summary: Naruto dies saving Sasuke...Sasuke follows Naruto shortly after and they are reborn, but what challenges face them in the next life? What challenges their relationship together? Shonen ai SasuNaru REVISED AND COMPLETED 2006
1. Prologue

New Author's Note: (Revised 2006): Yuppers, after re-reading my fanficcie...my goshness the SPACES! THE DOTS! THE HORROR ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR -dies- so yes, toko-chan has decided to edit it and try to make it into a nice format and blahblahblah so its easier on the eyes :3

PS: Hmmmm, argh! some symbols can't be used anymore...my asterisksssssssssssss T.T;; yarr, so to compensate I'll use:

-blahblah- are time periods and actions

>blahblah> are thoughts and flashbacks

"blahblah" are conversations

Old Author's Note:  
Nyaaaaaaaaaa! After a LONG LONG time of no more fan fic writing—toko-chan has returned!

The sthinky disclaimer: toko-chan does NOT own naruto...NYAAA if she did...she'd be all over haku by now...XP goes off to glomp haku

PS: all the japanese words toko-chan uses in this fic will be simple...SO simple that any anime freak would know what it meant...wakattaka? if anyone doesn't know what it means...feel free to ask in the reviews .

Prologue:

"Why did you save me..."

"I don't know...I hated you..."

"...I hated you too"

-Hidden Mist Village Arc

With these words a unique relationship had been born; a string tied around the two bound as tightly as a thread stitched into the flesh of a patient, so tight and deep it had to be forcefully cut out—but even then it would never separate the two, for they were...the strings of fate.

-3 years later-

Two shinobi's leaped from tree to tree—from afar it would be seen as graceful and lovely, but that was not the case...

"Naruto! Where's Sakura?" The raven-haired shinobi yelled.  
"She collapsed from exhaustion! Shikamaru is helping her right now!" The blonde yelled back.

"Chikuso! Who would've thought he'd be back after 3 years...We must lead him away from the village!" The blonde cursed again.  
"No, I'M leading him away...YOU stay behind! He only wants me, I can handle it!" The other argued.

"I can't just leave you all alone! He's strong! The 3rd Hokage only beat him with his life!"

Frustrated, the first shinobi punched the other, sending him to the ground, where he crashed loudly into a tree.

"STAY THERE! I'M SORRY!" The black-haired shinobi yelled as he continued leaping away.  
"AAAHHH! DAMN YOU SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The kyuubi yelled as he fell down and crashed into the ground.

Grazing the tree branches in his speed, Sasuke bent his head down and whispered a few apologetic words:  
"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't risk losing you..."

Finally, at a clearing in the woods, Sasuke stopped.  
"Orochimaru, I am running no longer." He calmly said.

The figure who had been following him stepped out of the shadows.  
"Sasuke, its been a while since I've seen you,and exactly 3 years since I gave you that mark" The sinister snake demon smirked.

"What do you want this time? Trying to take over the Leaf Village again?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his enemy.

Orochimaru smirked,  
"Ah no, nothing like that, but that time will come. However, I have arrived this time for a more important object...or should I say, a more important person."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I don't quite comprehend..."

Still smirking, Orochimaru said, "I am getting old; I must find a new body, Iie, I have found a new body—I just have to claim it."

Sasuke stepped back, eyes wide with shock, as Orochimaru stepped forward.

"Yes, you, Sasuke. The moment I gave you that mark on your neck, you were fated to become my next vessel; my next life"  
"No, over my dead body"  
"Heh, so be it."

And the fight commenced. Sasuke quickly threw several shurikens at Orochimaru before leaping behind him and slashing him with a kunai.

However, in a blink of an eye, Orochimaru was gone.  
"What? Where did he go?" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Missed me?" The sinister one replied behind Sasuke as he tapped the stunned shinobi in a few places on the back. He quickly did a few complicated hand motions: Horse, Cow, Pig, Bird, Sheep, Dragon, Dog...RELEASE!

Sasuke felt pain on his back like never before as raging purple chakra grew from the points and encircled him, wrapping themselves tightly over him and completely paralyzing him.

Sasuke fell towards the ground and struggled weakly as Orochimaru smugly walked up to him. "Your body is mine. I win." The snake simply said as he began the ultimate immortality jutsu.  
Orochimaru's body spread out into a fog and disappeared as his soul went out of his body and headed straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the soul of the snake came closer and closer to him.

>This is the end...Gomen ne, Naruto>

Sasuke closed his eyes, only to open them again to huge sparks of chakra, glowing like fireworks.

"Na-Nani?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide once again as he looked up to see Naruto shielding his body over his own. Orochimaru's soul was struggling to enter Naruto!

Naruto used his chakra to forbid the spirit from possessing him, but alas, it was impossible...

Naruto glanced back and gave Sasuke a grin.  
"You can handle it, huh?" "Naruto! Why are you blocking it for me? It's impossible to stop that jutsu!" "Baka. Anything can be stopped, anything for you—even with the cost of my life!"

Naruto's hidden meaning instantly dawned upon Sasuke.  
"Naruto, you-you are going to"  
Naruto began to concentrate and gather all of his chakra, and all of the Nine Tails' chakra as well.

"Protecting the person most important to you brings out your true abilities, remember that, Sasuke? You've saved me so many times...this time, it's MY TURN." Naruto grimly said before completely concentrating on gathering his chakra.

"Naruto! Dame yo! If you use up all your chakra, if you use up all you've got, you'll die! No!"

But by then, Naruto had gathered enough. The red chakra flared dangerously around him and the wind blew in angry swirls.

Naruto gathered all the chakra into his hand and it flared into a tight, compressed ball. Using the jutsu Jiraiya taught him so long ago, Naruto finished theconcentrated ball with all of his chakra—and his life source. Finally, Naruto yelled,

"CHAKRA! RELEASE!"

On that day, Shinobis from all of the villages looked up in fear. The explosion was so great, so powerful, dusty grit flooded the Sand Village, tsunamis attacked the Wave village, and all grew in fear of the familiar chakra: the chakra of the legendary Nine Tails.

Then it was quiet, like silence after a storm; the silence was so thick, so disturbing, one could cut it into tiny pieces and serve it on a silver platter.

Back where the cause of the chaos originated, Naruto lay on the ground, bruised and unmoving. Orochimaru's soul was long blown away, shattered to pieces so he may never come back.

The chakra rope around Sasuke was gone, after all, Orochimaru was dead, and he crawled over to Naruto, putting the blonde's head onto his lap.

"Na-Naruto...you MORON! How could you do such a rash thing?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to glance at Sasuke. Blood streamed from his mouth as he did so.

"Sa- Sasuke, you're all right. I'm so glad...is Orochimaru gone"  
Sasuke sniffed as his eyes grew teary.

"Yes, dobe, he's gone, but your chakra is all used up—your life source"  
Instead of answering, Naruto gently lowered his eyes in quiet contemplation.  
"Neh Sasuke, I-I never got to be Hokage; I feel so sad"  
"Baka. Of course you'll be Hokage. You'll live! You always do! You always come out alive! Always"  
Naruto twitched, a small smile gracing his pained features.

"Iie, not this time, I can feel it...even the Nine Tails within me is gone; I can't feel its presence anymore"  
He closed his eyes.

"I'm tired, so very tired"  
Sasuke shook his head and bit his lip to prevent his tears from falling down.

"...Are you crying, Sasuke"  
"...No, I'm not; who would want to cry over this? You're a hero. We'll celebrate at the ramen shop tomorrow."

"I love you Sasuke"  
"Don't be so sentimental. Save it for the celebration"  
"I'm sorry...Good bye."

Sasuke felt Naruto slacken and lay still.

A gently ray of sunlight slowly set its gentle hand upon the fallen comrade and his lover as silence descended upon the setting. The very earth was still as the grief-stricken boy stared with disbelieving eyes at the unmoving body in front of him.  
After what seemed like hours, drops of water finally began falling from Sasuke's face.

The young boy sat there, silently sobbing, breaking the now peaceful silence in the sky.  
The drops of water on his face were rolling, rolling down, down his porcelain face.

"I love you too..."

And the first drop of water fell off his face, escaping into the crevices of the cracked earth...

-1 year later-

Kakashi and his former students, now only a team of 2, sat in front of a tablet, a tablet with inscriptions none but the shinobis could read.

"Sasuke? Do you want to be the one to lay the flowers down?" A pink-haired shinobi asked quietly.

"..."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at one another.  
"It's been year and he's worse than before..." Sakura sadly whispered to Kakashi.  
"It was a big shock to him; the two were so close..."

"He didn't even attend the funeral..." She whispered again.

Suddenly, Sasuke smiled, a gentle smile, as if he had come to a conclusion.  
He stood up.

"Leave me alone with him." He simply said.

The other two shinobis glanced at each other before complying to Sasuke's request.

Now it was only the black-haired ninja who stood in front of the tablet.

"Naruto, I missed you." Sasuke said quietly. "Did you know, I thought about you everyday? From the day we became teammates to...to this very day." Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm being sentimental, aren't I? Stop being so mushy, moron! That's something you'd say, neh?"

Sasuke then grew sullen.

"Naruto, you know, it has been so hard without you. Without the normal quarrels, the normal fights, the normal kisses—it has been so hard to breathe without you—I miss you so much..."

The raven-haired boy grew quiet again.

"You know, Naruto, I bet you're laughing at me right now, waiting to tease me and insult me for being so emotional, like a woman; you're waiting for the time for us to be together again, aren't you?"

Sasuke walked even closer to the monument.  
"Well, guess what, today's your lucky day, dobe. I've decided to join you, so you can laugh at me all you want..."

Sasuke pulled out his kunai.  
"Naruto, you'll be waiting for me...won't you?"

The kunai came down, towards his heart...

"If you aren't there, Naruto, I'll come looking for you...no matter what it takes..."

The kunai whistled through the air...

"And when I catch you, it'll be just like the old times again: you...and me."

Closer... Closer

>Naruto...>

"SASUKE! NO!"  
"SASUKE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The crimson blood splashed across the tablet, the red liquid seeming to absorb into the inscriptions; the whole tablet was glowing scarlet—it would be forever stained with this color.

Amidst all the screaming, a pale hand weakly pressed itself against the tablet, or more specifically, at one spot on the tablet, reaching for a certain word as if to grab hold of it and caress it for all eternity:

In loving memory of: Naruto

And so ends the tale of the two tragic lovers...or was it the end?

The red string, stained with blood, is wrapped so tightly, so deeply, that it may not be broken, may not be cut, for it was...the string of fate

-------------------------------------------

AN: PHEW! Finally done! how's that for a prologue? It's not that detailed...but basically sasuke and naruto were already together at that time k? ;;

AND WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO toko-chan got the naruto OST! rejoices  
Sadness and Sorrow is such a nice song...Y.Y and so is Loneliness.  
If you don't have the OST...get it now!

PS: chapter 1 is now edited! Woooooo!

PSS: woo! Formatting should work now! begs

NEW Author's Note: Silly ol' me just changed some grammar/spelling errors, and reworded some things to make more sense. Yarr, I really do think it lacks details x.O; but then, I don't want to risk spoiling the original mystery of the prologue.

PS: argh. dumb formatting won't let me do the spacings/non-spacings that I want, but at least its better then the old spacing...I think o.o; and hmm, the >thought speech thing> kinda blows too, so if anyone thinks I should change the >thought symbols> with the -action symbols-, let me know when you review because hrm, I kinda think the action symbol thing looks better as a thought symbol thing, if that makes sense. So let me know guys! every advice is greatly appreciated ;D


	2. Naruto

NEW Authors Note: my god, more dots...and dots...and dots...ARGH -jabs at delete button and dies from dot-suffocation- 

Disclaimer: toko-chan no own naruto...wah...T-T

NOW...on with the story! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Naruto

-I raced through the streets, feeling the wind blow through my blond bangs, the leaves brushing past my body. I see groups of birds in the air, squawking as I race by—no, more like laughing at me and taunting, taunting me with their group of friends; undeniably loyal friends, companions...companions that are out of my reach, unable to ever achieve...-

I arrive at school 2 minutes before the bell rang! I can make it! Rushing up the stairs, I crash into someone.

"ITAI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yell angrily.

The stranger I had crashed into was a young girl, around the age of 18. Her lovely long bangs framed her face perfectly and her long beautiful hair tucked nicely into a perfectly round bun, making me unconsciously blush at her serenity.

"Ah! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to be in your way!" She apologizes politely, "and forgive me for being curious, but, what are you in a rush for"  
"I have to go to the Opening Ceremony of the school"  
"So you're a student neh...well hurry, the ceremony starts in a minute."

"NANI! I CAN'T MAKE IT IN TIME! And what do you mean I'm a student? Nee-chan, aren't you a student too?" I was confused; if this girl wasn't a student, why was she even here?

"Iie, I'm not a student but, I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Bye for now." She smiled warmly as she turned around to walk away, but then she paused, remembering something she had forgotten to say.

"Ah! By the way, boku wa otoko desuyo! (I am a man!)" She-er-I mean, HE shyly said before walking off.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH! IMPOSSIBLE! He's cuter than Sakura-chan!" That lovely figure of his was totally feminine! He couldn't be a man! What is the world coming to these days!

I walked off to the school auditorium, shaking my head at the miracles of the world...

Sneaking into the auditorium, I managed to take a seat next to my Sakura-chan. Yes, she is –MY- Sakura-chan. Well, she WILL be mine; that is, I have always adored and admired her beauty and intelligence from afar. –embarrassed sigh-

"EEW! Naruto! Why are you sitting so close to me? GET AWAY"  
"De-demo sa, Sakura-chan, I only wanted a better view of the stage"  
"WHATEVER! FREAK! Get out of my face! You're always so annoying!"

I gave the disgusted girl a big grin, proving to everyone around us that I was really the obnoxious loud-mouthed boy everyone knew and "loved."

Then I soaked in the attention—it was attention of hate and malice, but it was better than nothing. This will be the only type of attention I'll get in my poor pathetic life. I sigh again. Indeed, I am one pathetic little boy.

Suddenly, an old man walked up to the podium.

"Good morning, students," he said in a loud raspy voice, "For all you first year students, welcome to Konohamaru School. I am the principal of this school, please call me Hokage. This school is not any regular school and all of you were specially invited here because you possess the abilities and skills of the ancient times—the skills of a shinobi."

Murmurs ran through the crowds of first years like wild fire. It was expected. I was like this once as well, but since I was a third year, I did nothing but smirk at the younger ones, giving them the image of a fearful bully.

"We would like to introduce teachers of this school! First, the history teacher, Kakashi-sensei..."

Screams of idolization rippled through the auditorium. Girls in huge groups held up banners saying " I LOVE YOU KAKASHI SENSEIIIIIIIIIIII!", several girls fainted due to dehydration, other fainted from nosebleeds—Yes, Kakashi-sensei was a popular teacher, that he was.

"The PE teacher, Kurenai-sensei, our jutsu teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, our school nurse and medical instructor, Tsunade-sensei..." The old man just talked on and on and on! I nearly fell asleep until I noticed.  
It was that girl—er...boy from earlier this morning! What's he doing on that stage?

"And the science teacher, Momochi-sensei, also known as Zabuza-sensei, he has also brought his apprentice of 10 years, Haku, to this school to be his assistant"  
The boy, Haku, stood up gracefully. As he walked up to the stage, clusters of male students sneaked closer to the stage, some frantically scribbling love letters, others furiously writing "I LOVE YOU HAKU" banners...some boys immediately died of blood loss after Haku glanced at them and smiled.

I smiled in satisfaction.  
...Guess I wasn't the only one who got tricked, neh?

"Students, I am glad to be a new assistant here in this school for shinobi." Haku's serene voice caused more boys(and girls) to swoon and blush.

"I became a jounin at the age of 10, and reached Kakashi-san's skill level at the age of 12...I hope to be of use in this school, please treat me well."

I was shocked...JOUNIN AT 10? KAKASHI'S LEVEL! Wow...this boy is good!

As the students began to argue whether Haku was a boy or not...(the girls said he was and the boys argued no)

Haku noticed the distraction and quickly and said in the microphone:  
"Oh, By the way, I am a boy, sorry to cause any inconveniences or disagreements amongst everyone."

The girls screamed in happiness, and some of the boys fell to the floor in tears, but most just blushed and yelled "WE LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME HAKUUU! –hearts-"

...Oh no, what kind of gay school are we turning into now.

And so the classes were dismissed. As I walked to my class, several students came up to me and sneered,  
"Oi, the Hokage said that only the people with SKILL are allowed in this school! Why are you still here?" Laughing, they quickly walked away.  
I lowered my head, after giving them a glare and a not-so-friendly hand gesture

...it's true, I was accepted here only because my guardian, Iruka, was the english teacher at this school...and also that I was supposedly one of the greatest and most powerful demons of all time...

I was the reincarnation of the demon, Nine Tails. I was born with the symbol of that demon fox on my stomach—no one knew how it got there—and I was the demon who killed millions of shinobi in my past life. I was hated, feared...and I still am.

Why did it have to be me? Why was I a demon in the past? Why am I human now? Why am I hated, tormented everyday...is this my punishment?

My parents abandoned me once they saw the symbol. Why don't they care for me? I am who I am now, not who I was in the past! Why can't they understand that? Why can't everyone understand that?

I also feel that something has been missing from my life, something from my past was haunting me, nagging me in the back of my mind; there was something I had forgotten, something everyone had forgotten...what was it? Why can't I remember that seemingly important piece of information?

Slumping into my chair, my homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, began to drone about something useless.

"...new student...Sa...ke...here for a while..."

Nn? What was he saying? What new student? Waking up from my dazed state, I glanced up and saw immediately the beginning group of fangirls gazing at someone with starry eyes and drooling mouths...

>Not Kakashi again...> I groaned...but no, it couldn't be him—Sakura was gazing at him while drooling all over her desk! She was never interested in Kakashi...

Looking to the front of the room, I finally met the face a sullen boy. His face was devoid of emotions and he seemed like a cold spoiled bastard! –Angry-

>But, he really is kind at heart...just like that one time—WAIT...WHAT TIME?>

My brain started hurting...what time? I've never met that boy before! Where did I get that idea? My brain had forgotten something again—a hidden memory I had almost grasped, a memory I touched with the tip of my fingers before it slipped away, like water across grease...

From then on, I hated that boy. I really have no idea why I hated him...perhaps it was jealousy? Jealousy because he had gained Sakura-chan's attention right upon entering the room? Was that it? It must be...he must be some arrogant rich man's child!

I convinced myself to hate him; he sent shivers down my spine and to my stomach, where it clogs up, pushing at my very heart...Why is that? It must be some strong hatred I feel...

The boy looked up coolly and seemed to stare straight into my face, sending more shivers down my spine. I couldn't bear to look at him; his face seemed to penetrate through my eyes, my brain, searching through my thoughts; to my hidden feelings. He seemed to see deep into my past, using my eyes as a window...

>Why does he keep looking at me? What does that idiot want?> I thought angrily to myself as I looked away with a huff.

>Didn't he know staring was rude?>

But little did I know, I had been doing the very same thing.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there is nothing else you need to know about me" He said coldly before sitting in the first empty seat he saw—right next to mine.

Sakura squealed, for the seat was right behind hers and Ino blanched in jealousy—I sensed upcoming rivalry between them...

"KYAA! HE'S AN UCHIHA!"

"REALLY! The powerful clan who was mysteriously murdered? THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF HIS CLAN?"

"YEA! THE ONE AND ONLY! ISN'T HE HOT? KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

...I hated Sasuke even more at that moment. Why did he get all the attention? He was only here for less than 20 minutes! It isn't fair! Life's not fair.

I looked at Sasuke. His cold calculating eyes, his determined look...it made me want to punch him, then pick him up and kic—kiss him till he feels better.

WOAH WOAH WOAH! KISS! I TOTALLY MEANT KICK! My language must've suddenly gotten worse somehow. Definately a slip of tongue...

I glared at him, making sure he knows that he is on the great Uzumaki Naruto's bad side.  
>Uchiha Sasuke, huh? We'll see how you fair against the number 1 loudmouthed student in this school...Just you wait, I won't lose to a bastard like you...>

>...Uchiha Sasuke.>

NEW Author's Notes: Erf, tried to fix the spacing--which worked, sorta. It's still sorta strange, but better then the old TONS AND TONSSSss of spaces? Mm, lessee what else...oh, the thought bubbles (>These ones>) seem ok...kinda bugs meh though -o-; ah well, i'll change it according to the reviewer's opinions! -hint hint-

AN: NYAAAAAA not much here this time...its more of a huge introductory part of the fic...it'll get better...more angst...XP but for now...toko-chan has to introduce everyone again, and stuff like that...

And to make something clear...toko-chan said it on purpose when she said that Naruto was the total "reincarnation of the demon"...there'll be something important on that...so remember it!

By the way...here are the ages:

Haku: 18 Naruto: 17 Sasuke: 17 Sakura: 17 Kakashi: 26 Zabuza: 26 Iruka: 25

Basically, besides the top 4 main characters on top...the rest of the jounins, anbu, etc. are all the same age as before...catch my drift? dense looks

.;; nyaa...it's no too important toko-chan supposes...

NEW AUTHORS NOTE: Yup, look at all those crazy dots...AIYEEEEEEE o; ho hum, trying to get rid of all the dots/spaces and still retain a good formatting/emotion. Hope it works! X-x


	3. Sasuke

NEW Author's note: -rubs eyes- ew. The dots again. Thank goodness you lovely reviewers informed me on this -.-; it really is distracting, no?

OLD Author's Note: NYAAAAAAAAAAA toko-chan here again!

Back with another chappie! Yes...an introductory chappie for sasuke...but starting next chapter...goodies for all! The REAL story finally begins!

Disclaimer: toko-chan doesn't own naruto...but haku...attempts to glomp haku, but gets pushed back by lawyers nyaa...he's not mine either...T-T

Sasuke

I brushed my black hair aside irritably. Although I didn't seem like it, I was nervous. I was supposed to walk in front of the class and talk about myself...but why must I tell strangers personal things about me? It's not like they care.

And so, when motioned to talk by that Kakashi-sensei person, I walked into the class. Immediately I could see girls falling flat on their faces trying to get my attention—Especially that girl with the pink hair...what was wrong with her? It seemed as though she had a salivation problem or something.

My eyes then landed on a particular blonde who was dozing off...my heart sped faster and my eyes widened suddenly in shock.

That boy...that boy was...

Who was that boy?

I had never seen him before, but I felt as though it had been centuries since I met him...

>He still looks the same as he did years ago...>

Wait a second. How would I know that? How many years ago? What is that boy to me?

The boy finally seemed to notice my presence and he looked up.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, his eyes curiously gazing at me, and mine searching his for answers. He finally glared at me and looked away.

>Ugh, what's his problem?>

I introduced myself quickly and sat in the first empty seat I could find. The blonde glared at me the whole way and that weird girl with the pink hair collapsed and fainted. Other girls were staring at me with red cheeks and gossiping frantically...

>What was with this school?>

"Sasuke, these are you classmates. The one next to you is Rock Lee, the one in front is Haruno Sakura, the one in the back is Aburame Shino, and finally the one by the window is—"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, NUMBER ONE NINJA OF THE SCHOOL!" The blonde yelled proudly.

I winced; what a loud mouth he had...

"...More like the number one idiot." A student said, and the Sakura girl in front of me laughed.

I saw him stutter and look mad, but even then I had the feeling that he was worst off then me. He had felt true loneliness and this was the only defense he had to save himself from insanity...

Uzumaki Naruto...his name sounds so familiar...

Oh! The reincarnate of the legendary Nine Tails! So that's why he is so hated—one cannot understand the pain of another if they had never experienced that same pain themselves. They do not understand what this Naruto had to go through; to be laughed at and made fun of...to be hated and looked down upon...I immediately felt sorry for the boy.

However, every time I tried to talk to him, he'd just glare at me or make some rude remark.

Can't he see that I understood his pain? Can't he see I'm trying to be his friend?

>...Why do I care so much about how he feels?>

During break, mobs of girls suddenly appeared around me—how did they all get here so fast!

Racing from tree to tree so as to escape the fangirls, I noticed another mob of both guys and girls—where were they headed off to?

Spying from a tree branch, I noticed the mob had surrounded two people. One had a huge blade and seemed to be warning the students not to come too close to the smaller figure. The smaller figure stood behind the tall one and politely tried to calm the mob down.

I smirked. They won't get anywhere like that.

"Zabuza-san, it's ok, you don't have to be so protective of me." The boy said softly while hints of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Iie, Haku. Those students are going to get you if you're not careful. You're just too kind-hearted." Zabuza said simply as he swung the blade around once again, backing the ever-advancing students away.

"Hai, hai" Haku smiled.

So it was Haku and Zabuza-sensei! Who would've thought so many fans were after Haku as well.

I scanned the campus a few more times.

Hnn, I seemed to be looking for something, but for what? A certain blonde boy, but he was nowhere to be found...

Sneaking around the campus, I finally noticed him at the training grounds.

"HYAAH! ORYAAA! TAKE THIS! YAAA!"

Naruto seemed to be training all by himself...

"Yo" I said simply.

>Why?>

He turned around and glared.

"What do you want?"

>Why?>

"I just wanted to know what you were doing."

>Why am I...>

"So you were stalking me? Bastard..."

>Why am I doing this?>

"No, I just wanted to know you better."

Why am I talking to him? What is attracting me to this little fox boy? Why do I want to know him better? What is going on?

"Keh, of course. You just want to know me better so you'll get a higher status when I become Hokage, right?"

"Hokage?"

"The highest rank and best of all ninjas, of course. Just like the Hokage principal that we have!"

"Heh, you? Hokage?"

"O-OI! Are you trying to say I can't make it?"

I felt a smirk form on my face.

"...Maybe."

"Oh yea? I'll show you! Take this you bastard! ORYAAAAAAA!"

...and so we fought for the whole lunch period—for a moron, he was actually quite skilled—although I kicked his butt.

This Naruto seems quite interesting indeed...

Over the next few weeks, we fought and fought and fought—known as the two Great Rivals of the school—I was the Prince, the one everyone wanted to be—and Naruto was the Court Jester, laughed and spat upon whenever he lost to me...

It's quite sad...who would want to be me? Strangely, I felt even more concerned for the dobe. I knew that no matter how he acts, I can tell how he's feeling...I wonder why that is?

In fact, during PE today, Jiraiya-Sensei paired us off as partners. He wanted to do some "tree walking", as Kakashi-Sensei called it.

"I want you to encourage your partners to try their best and manage to walk to the top of the tree by the end of this week." Jiraiya-Sensei announced.

The whole class stared at Naruto and me.

I, the prince, and Naruto, the stupid clown? How could we improve like that?

But we did, and each day we competed with each other. Each night, we snuck into the woods to practice—By the end of the week, we were tired, but proud. We had reached our goal.

After school that day, Sakura came up to me.

"Sasuke-kun, I heard you passed the chakra training today." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Aa..."

"So umm...I made this for you." She handed over a large bento box full of food—most of the food were things Naruto would like...

Wait, how did I know that? Intuition perhaps?

"I don't want it. Give it to Naruto."

"Naruto! Who wants to give anything to THAT loser?"

I stopped in my tracks, feeling an instant rage fill up my entire body. If Sakura weren't a student, I would've fought her and shut her up in an instant; I didn't give credit to someone for being a girl...after all, you can't control what gender you were born to be.

"Do you...really hate Naruto so much?"

"Of course! That annoying idiot! He's always such a brat! This is what he gets for having no parents! He's SOOO annoying! Unlike you, Sasuke..." She glanced up at me, hoping to touch me with her words.

...which worked as well as a worm trying to grasp the wind and fly.

My fists were clenched together so tightly I could feel my nails digging its way through the flesh of my palm.

"Sakura, loneliness is something that can change everyone. Stop talking about Naruto that way. YOU'RE the one who's annoying. Go away." I said curtly before walking away, leaving her speechless behind me.

Now, why had I just stood up for Naruto? Why had I wasted so much of my time and breath to explain and defend that moron? Was it because I too felt his loneliness; his pain? Or maybe it was because...because...

For once, I do not have an answer.

-Next day-

The whole class was buzzing with excitement. Naruto was being brash and a loud mouth, as usual.

But when Kakashi-Sensei walked into the room, a special aura around him made the day seem more exciting than normal—Everyone knew something was going to happen; Something good.

"Students, we'll be going on a field trip tomorrow. We are going to see The Great Naruto Bridge!"

"YEA! A BRIDGE NAMED AFTER ME!" Naruto screamed proudly.

"Baka! It's obviously another Naruto! No one would EVER name anything after someone like you!" The students snickered.

"Now now class, be quiet for a moment, we will be learning about two great ninjas: Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi-Sensei continued, "In fact, we will learn of the relationship between the two, which was first formed at that very bridge."

Everyone looked at each other, then looked at Naruto and me.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and...Oh just stop it already.

>Naruto? Sasuke? The GREAT Naruto and Sasuke? The two strongest shinobis in the entire history of the world...the two strongest ninja with the most tragic past and ending...most definitely nothing like the two we have here...> Everyone simultaneously thought.

I put my chin on my folded hands. Keh, people like them...they would never understand Naruto and me...just like how they would probably never understand the two tragic ninjas we will be learning about...

The door slid open and a figure walked in.

Everyone turned to look at Iruka-sensei with questioning looks.

"Yes, Iruka and I have decided to join together and teach everyone both History and English on this field trip—It will be very fun. We'll be seeing the 'Naruto and Sasuke' monument as well." Kakashi said, as if reading the student's minds.

"This field trip will last for a whole week, and you will all be sharing a room to sleep in. Be ready to leave early next morning." He said with a smile on his covered face as he waved that ever-annoying Icha Icha Paradise book in his hands.

I inwardly groaned. A field trip, great. Now I'd probably end up with some stupid partner like Choji or some fangirl fanatic like Ino. This will not be fun at all.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced at Naruto, who had a big grin on his face at the moment.

"The Great Naruto Bridge...it's named after me! It is! It is!" He exclaimed proudly to everyone.

Everyone laughed and teased him mercilessly:

"Yea Naruto, and the Konohamaru School was named after me."

"Yea, and I'm really the Kazekage in disguise!"

"SHUT UP! I actually think this is true!" Naruto fiercely argued.

...Everyone brushed him off without giving him a chance to speak.

I turned back to do whatever I was doing...which happened to be staring straight at absolutely nothing.

>Useless idiots, they wouldn't even know the truth if it was smashed into their heads with a brick.>

Finally, the bell rung.

As everyone began to leave, I stood up and looked down on Naruto, who was gathering his books.

Naruto noticed my shadow and looked up.

"What?" He snarled, his mood angry and dark from being laughed at again.

"...I believe you." I said simply, and I left to go back to my dorm room.

I felt everyone's gaze on my back as I walked out, especially the two churning blue waters of Naruto's eyes.

...What? I had felt sorry for the boy, so I defended him.

>But then, why do I feel as if what he said was true?>

NEW Author's Notes: Did some experimenting. I put Sasuke's thoughts in the center to help clarify and emphasize his thoughts. Duhrrrrr, not much to say here. I reworded some things and deleted like 9236492837403274 dots...hope the formatting/emotion stays in this chapter!

AN: DOOOOOOOOONE!

Nyaaa...once again...not much...had to introduce sasuke's mind somehow neh?

But the chapters from here on will be getting longer, but also longer to update...o.

Also, the chapters will vary from 1st person point of view to third person omniscient...(nyaa...english class is getting to toko-chan...)

Nya nya...toko-chan working on ch. 4 right now...it's quite long...going on to 19 pages + .

Toko-chan needs more sasunaru inspiration though...goes off to read some fave narusasus coughbreathcough

PS: since some of you are confused...here's the summary so far! ;;

Nyaa...Prologue 1: naruto dies for sasuke...sasuke sad...sasuke kills himself

Prologue 2: naruto is back! In a school for shinobis, and under the care of iruka...he is currently a third year in that school and is still being misunderstood...

Prologue 3: sasuke makes his appearance! Sasuke feels a strange attraction towards naruto...why! and they are off to a field trip! To the great naruto bridge! What events await them there?

Eh...did that even help for any of you? ;; nyaa nyaa...


	4. Truth Revealed

NEW Author's Note: Weee, I think this chapter was when I started to attempt to use less dots (sorta). Let's see how much I have to edit this time...

AN: nyaaaaaa next chappie!

Well anyway...long time not update neh? SOOOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYY (and the chapters not even that long! . ;;)

Toko-chan just had SO much to do...DIE MATH DIE! cough erm...anyway...toko-chan's working on the next chap RIGHT NOW...so hopefully it'll be up soon...;;

PS: WARNING TO ALL! FLUFF AHEAD! NAYHAHAHHAA...well...then angst ;;

PSS: NYAHAHHA FINALLY! SOME SASUNARU GOING ON NYAHAHAHHA...cackles

So now enjoy everyone! (hope it's not too confusing O.o;;)

Disclaimer: Toko-chan Does not own Naruto...so you can't sue now! NYAHAHAHHAHA...erm...anyway...back to the story . ;;

Truth Revealed

The students arrived at the Great Naruto Bridge a little after the sun rose into the sky, giving color and warmth to the world...

Naruto gazed up into the sky, then down upon the ocean as he gazed at the bridge's great distance.

"WOOOOOOOOW! SUGOII!" He screamed, twirling around with his arms wide apart; the wind ruffling his soft blond hair.

Sasuke couldn't help but gaze at Naruto's happy figure.

>How can this boy be so happy?>

The question plagued his mind over and over again, like an incessant leech unwilling to let go.Suddenly, he was struck down by an unseen force; the force pushed memories into him... memories of so long ago.

* * *

_Two ninjas stood side by side, the one with darker hair draped his arm casually over the other._

"_It's been a while since we've been here, neh, Naruto?" The older one smiled._

"_Aa, it has been two years." agreed Naruto, his voice gentle for once. _

_Together they stood on the bridge, serenity calming the air around them... _

"_AH! Hora! The sun!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he ran around the bridge in circles, breaking the peaceful atomosphere._

"_Waaaaa!" Naruto laughed as he spun around, his arms flailing about, his face towards the heavens._

_The dark haired shinobi just stood where he was, one hand on his hips as a smirk began to appear on his lips._

_He gazed at the other hyper-active ninja._

"_Baaaaaaaaaaka._ _What's so special about the sun?" Sasuke said in a bored voice as he turned around, his back towards Naruto. _

"_O-OI! Baka ja nai yo! Temme!" Naruto yelled accusingly as he pointed a finger at Sasuke._

_The two stayed like that for a little while, until Sasuke suddenly broke down laughing._

_Laughing in his own quiet style, Sasuke turned around to speak to the confused blonde._

"_I was just joking, I love the sun" Sasuke said with a grin._

_Naruto was shocked; it was Sasuke...laughing! But then again, only Naruto could see this side of Sasuke...after all, this was the side of Sasuke that only Naruto managed to discover._

_Using his ninja skills, Sasuke suddenly turned up behind Naruto and embraced him gently._

"_I love the sun because...the sun reminds me of you. The fiery temper, the wild golden rays of hair, the glowing personality..."_

_The older shinobi's embrace grew tighter as he softly breathe in the younger one's scent._

_Sasuke then put his chin on Naruto's shoulder and whispered,_

"_And since I love you...how could I not love the sun, which reminds me so much of you?"_

_Naruto blushed and smiled as he put his hands on Sasuke's arm. (-cough-uke-cough-)_

"_Un, I guess it makes sense..."_

_The two shinobis stood there, feeling the slow-coming warmth of the rising sun...and as the taller shinobi bent his head forward to meet the younger one's lips, the shadows of the two grew larger and larger as the sun slowly made its way to the sky, painting with beautiful pastel colors on its journey above..._

* * *

Sasuke slowly came back to consciousness...

>What was that just now?> He thought with annoyance, his eyes still closed, >and why am I lying on the floor?>

"OI! Everyone back off! This loser just fainted, that's all! Why's everyone so worried, anyway?" A loud rambunctious voice said in annoyance.

"But...but Naruto! It's SASUKE! He fainted!" Sasuke heard a girl's voice whine. 

"Yea Naruto! Sasuke needs CPR! I'll give it to him!" Another girl's voice said.

"No! Sakura! I'm better at giving CPR than you are!"

"Shut up, Ino! I don't trust you with Sasuke!"

"Why you big-foreheaded girl!"

"Ino-PIG!"

The two bickered back and forth, accompanied by other females joining into the argument.

"Zabuza-san, you don't think Sasuke-kun really needs CPR, do you?" A voice said gently to Zabuza.

"Iie. A bit of your acupuncture can cure him right away, if needed." Zabuza stated clearly.

"Zabuza-san! Don't give me so much credit!" Haku said with a bit of embarassment.

>Kami-sama...those two are always so...so couple-ish! Are they really just master and apprentice or something more?> Sasuke thought sourly to himself as he continued laying on the floor.

The bicker of the girls, Haku and Zabuza's little conversations...they were like annoying bees buzzing around him.

>Why won't they stop already?>

Just as Sasuke was about to open his eyes, yet another voice startled him.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!" The voice roared.

"What now, Naruto?" Sakura said in exasperation.

"This guy doesn't need any CPR or acupuncture or whatever! He's perfectly fine!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Look how long he's been knocked out!"

Sasuke felt someone sit on him.

>Is that...ramen breath?>

"He looks fine to me..."

"He's NOT Naruto! Now get OFF of him!"

>That's it. I've had enough.> Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look around him.

"I'm perfectly fine—ERK!"

Little did Sasuke know that when he suddenly opened his eyes, Naruto had been startled, lost his balance, and fell forward just as Sasuke tilted his head up...

_**-SMOOOOOCH!-**_

All of the fangirls screamed in horror, some were frozen, others cried in despair.

Haku had his hands over his mouth, a surprised expression over his petite face.

Iruka fainted, Kakashi looked bored and Zabuza seemed amused.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately tore their mouths away from each other and went to gag.

In between wiping his mouth and gargling water, Sasuke thought:

>He tasted like miso ramen...EW! WOAH! CALM DOWN SASUKE...I think I need more water. -gag gag gag->

Naruto, on the other hand,.was desperately trying to avoid the mob of angry Sasuke fangirls, yelling something about "taking Sasuke-kun's first kiss".

Kakashi put his head down and sighed, immersing himself once more in his Icha Icha book.

>What a day...>

-2hours later–

Sasuke sulked in the corner while a beaten up Naruto was busy cleaning his wounds.

Kakashi stood up.

"Now students! I want you to pick a partner to share a room with!" Right after he finished the sentence, he got bombarded with fangirls screaming "I WANT YOU KAKASHI!"

Meanwhile, others were mobbing Sasuke and Haku. Well, more like attempting to mob Haku...(Zabuza was in the way with his handy-dandy blade of course XP)

Iruka shook his head in frustration.

>This won't do!>

"EVERYONE!" He shouted, getting their attention by the angry aura they felt from him.

"Since you cannot choose a partner, I will pick for you!"

Everyone groaned.

...and so the partners were picked easily.

"...Sakura and Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Kiba. Now who's left?"

"Ah! Naruto and Sasuke!" Kakashi said with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Everyone yelled.

>Naruto and Sasuke! They couldn't even get along! Let alone share a room!>

"Sorry, but it's final." Kakashi merrily said.

>Now, why did I do that? Did something just...urge me to do so?...Nah, I just wanted to be amused.> He thought to himself.

Suddenly Iruka perked up.

"Hey! It's Tazuna-san, our guide for this trip!"

Twiddling his straw hat and walking quickly for his age, an old man in his 60s came up to the group.

"Hi everybody! I am super glad to have you here! Today we will be—! It's you!" Tazuna stuttered., glancing at Kakashi.

Suddenly, Haku collapsed.

"Haku!" Zabuza cried in concern, but once he caught Haku, he himself fell down as well.

"...I believe this is the first time we've met?" Kakashi said, surprised.

Ignoring the gray-haired shinobi's response, Tazuna jauntily clapped Kakashi on the back.

"Good to see you again! It's been...how many years? 200? 400? 500 years? Ah! And you three...Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura!"

>What—What is going on?> Naruto wondered, >How does he know my name?>

>Then again, that jii-chan sure does seem stunningly familiar...where have I seen him before?> Naruto thought again.

>That old man...is he insane?> Sasuke questioned in his mind, but he really does seem familiar...

Haku suddenly stirred, and woke up.

A new look seemed to have come about him; his eyes were now different, seemingly a pained soul rescued by a shining angel...(-cough-Zabuza-cough- XD)

He looked around and blinked when he saw Tazuna.

"Ta-Tazuna-san?" Haku said cautiously.

The old man looked at Haku in surprise.

"You! You're the one—that one boy from the snow village, Haku!"

Zabuza then awoke. As he saw Tazuna, he merely smirked.

"So..I see you are still alive."

Tazuna eyed Zabuza with a bit of fear, but determination.

"Yes I am, and I still remember all of you after all these years."

Now everyone was surprised.

_>WHAT WAS GOING ON!>_

Tazuna coughed.

"Well, I'll take you to your rooms first, but Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku have to stay behind."

The others agreed and went to their respective cabins, while the little group followed Tazuna.

"Neh Neh, Jii-chan, where are we going?" Naruto kept asking Tazuna.

Tazuna just told Naruto to hush and they went all the down the Great Naruto Bridge.

Near the end, Tazuna showed them a big stone monument; a monument dedicated to:

**-In loving memory of Haku and Zabuza-**

_May the two find their way to peace together,_

_To the boy as pure as snow_

_And the legendary Oni._

_May they be reunited past death._

Resting near the monument were 2 displays: One of an old scarf and the other a sword.

Kakashi suddenly felt as though something had hit in right in the face.

Him and Zabuza fighting. Him calling up the Nin-dogs. Him killing Haku...

"...I remember." Kakashi said slowly. "I remember."

"Eh? Remember what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My past...is that right, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna nodded.

"This monument was built for Zabuza and Haku because the two helped kill Gatou. Also, their will to become true shinobis and follow their dreams greatly impressed me. I'm glad I found you all again." Tazuna said grimly.

"...What past?" Sasuke asked; it was the only thing he had said since the "accident". -cough-kiss-cough-

Kakashi sighed.

"I'll explain..." And so Kakashi attempted to tell the three students the story of their past lives.

"See, 400 years ago, we all used to be ninjas and..." He began, but even before he got to the chuunin exam, no one seemed to care.

"Eh? I don't get it..." Naruto muttered, scratching his head in confusion.

"That seems a bit unbelievable..." Sakura muttered.

>WHAT? I DON"T GET WITH SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I _DON'T_ GET WITH SASUKE! HELL NO!> Inner Sakura screeched.

"...impossible" Sasuke stated.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi.

"They will figure it out themselves; no need to hurry, there is plenty of time." Kakashi said knowingly.

"Aa, maybe they'll remember sometime along this trip." Haku smiled.

And so the group departed and went their separate ways.

Arriving back at their room, Naruto flounced onto the nearest bed.

"HEY! These beds are soft! And nice! And bouncy! Woo!" He yelled happily as he rolled around.

>That idiot seems to have forgotten about everything Tazuna-said already.> Sasuke thought to himself, irritated by Naruto's energetic behavior.

Sasuke suddenly remembered the vision he had when he first came.

>Was that...a piece of my past?> Sasuke thought ..

>But in that vision was...me and Naruto...we were...>

Sasuke inwardly blanched.

>No way.>

* * *

_Naruto ran through the woods, enjoying the feeling of flying._

_He was happy today, leaping from tree to tree until he suddenly collided into..._

"_OI SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN THE WAY?" _

"_Keh, you just weren't paying attention, dead-last."_

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"_

"_Nothing, dead-last."_

"_OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!"_

_And so Naruto tackled Sasuke, and the two had a little wrestling match on the ground, with winner being Sasuke._

"_Got you, dobe."_ _Sasuke said triumphantly._

"_Grr, that's just because I let you moron!" Naruto stated hotly._

_Sasuke leaned closer,_

"_You wish."_

_He bent his head toward Naruto's and he got closer...and closer...and..._

* * *

"WOAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT DID _NOT_ JUST HAPPEN!" Naruto screeched as he sat straight up in his bed.

Naruto's night cap flopped over in front of his face, and he angrily jerked it back.

"What kind of dream was that? It must have been a chain reaction to that kiss today..." Naruto muttered.

He glanced over to Sasuke's bed, where Sasuke had put a pillow over his head to cover Naruto's yelling.

He then remembered something Tazuna-san told him when he pulled Naruto to the side:

_"Listen, Naruto, in this trip...you may learn a lot about your past, and maybe...things will be happier this time?"_

_"Oi, what do you mean Jii-chan? Happier? I'm already happy! I'm the proudest Hokage in the world!"_

_"...Not as long as you two don't remember each other..."_

_"Eh? "_

Naruto lay back down on his bed, staring at the white paint chips flaking off the ceiling.

>What past? Who needs a damn past anyway? All it does is bring each other pain...>

He looked over at Sasuke again.

Sasuke's calm, sleeping face had managed to escape from underneath his pillow, and he lay sleeping in all his innocent glory...

>Sleeping like a little angel, as always...WA! I'VE NEVER SEEN SASUKE SLEEP IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! NOR DO I EVEN WANT TO!>

Naruto shut his eyes in frustration.

>What is going on with me! Why am I so concerned over this whole "past" situation? Why do I get these feelings?>

He rolled over on his bed, his head on his arms.

>Sure I acted like I had forgotten about that past stuff Jii-chan was talking about...but, I was really thinking about it a lot.>

Naruto's eyes drooped down and gained the hidden serious and gentle qualities that took place when no one was around.

>No one cares about this Uzumaki Naruto now anyway... so why should I care about my past? I already know I was a demon in my past life...isn't that all I need to know? Must I suffer even more pain?>

"Dobe, what are you doing still awake?"

Lke a thief caught red handed, Naruto froze upon hearing those words...

* * *

-Sasuke POV – 1st person-

* * *

A loud voice woke me from my slumber.

Grumbling, I plopped the pillow over my head. There. Finally some peace.

Dozing off again, I was jolted back awake by some nagging feeling—something inside of me wanted me to stay awake; it wanted to me to check up on that beautiful blonde angel on the other bed.

And so I finally gave in, slowly opening my eyes and turning over to look at Naruto.

My jaw nearly dropped at what I saw...

Naruto in his most vulnerable state; Naruto, his eyes filled with emotion, his facade during the day dropped.

I could see everything he was thinking about, his eyes like beautiful glass windows reflecting all of his thoughts.

I gazed at him, lost in his beautiful perfection.

The way he tilted his head, the way his soft blond hair stuck out lazily from his night cap, the way he seemed to be deep in thought, his soft eyes gazing at nothing...

>No, I wanted them to look at me...>

"Dobe, what are you doing still awake?" I said without thinking, my voice cool without emotions.

It was after I said that when I began to realize...

This whole time I was STARING at Naruto and actually calling him an ANGEL and—and looking at him like one would look at a woman! My thoughts grew confused and I felt a dark cold lump of dread grow in my stomach.

>Am I...turning gay?>

But before I could think it out, the blond angel turned his blue eyes upon me, his wide, surprised, doe-like eyes quickly hardening, turning back into a brick wall...a wall so hard that the windows to his soul were now barred and impenetrable by any living thing.

* * *

-Naruto POV – 1st Person-

* * *

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I said with a bit of embarrassment.

He had just seen me without my mask...would he scorn me because of it? Will he laugh in my face for being a weakling?

I hardened my face, molding it into the mask that I wore whenever people were around.

Sasuke looked at me for a second, and blinked.

He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, before muttering a quick "Nande mo nai" and turning over to fall back asleep.

>What is up with this guy?>

* * *

-3rd person omniscient-

* * *

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto, leaving the fuming boy glaring daggers at his back.

>No, I can't be having any attraction towards Naruto; it's not possible. He's just a simple minded, shallow, loud-mouth idiot. I must be assuming too much of him.> Sasuke thought to himself.

>Ah...I'm probably just tired, I'll think more into this tommorow...>

* * *

-Next Day-

"OI! DOBE! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"...Make me" Naruto smugly yelled back.

"I SAID...OPEN THE DOOR...NOW!" Sasuke screamed while continuing to bang on the door.

"I said, Make. Me." Naruto mocked. (Tsk tsk, the roles are reversed now eh? Sasuke pissed and Naruto smug...keh keh keh XP )

"I'm going to break to door on the count of 3 if you don't open it immediately" Sasuke warned.

"It's your own fault for oversleeping and letting me get to the bathroom first" Naruto just yelled joyfully back to Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

>That stupid dobe is going to get it...> He thought angrily as he began to count.

"1"

"2..."

"3!" And with that Sasuke kicked the door to bits, only to have a glimpse of Naruto with only a towel covering his...erm, well...Let's not think about what that towel is hiding now, shall we?

Sasuke stared at Naruto, eyes widening in what could be assumed as terror or maybe even delight?

Naruto smirked.

"What? Haven't you ever taken a shower before?"

Sasuke suppressed a blush. (Who's the uke now? NYAHAHAHHA )

>What is going on with me? It's nothing I haven't seen before.>

"No, I was just wondering what took you so long to dress. Even a snail could dress faster than you." Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto's temper flared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU IDIOT! I WAS TOO BUSY LAUGHING AT YOU!"

"Keh, that just proves you're incapable of doing more than one thing at a time."  
"TE-TEMME!"

* * *

-erm...a while later-

Naruto and Sasuke ran quickly to catch up to Kakashi and the rest of their class.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you two so late today?" He asked.

"Naruto." A cool voice replied.

"THIS JERK RIGHT HERE!" Naruto glared and pointed at Sasuke, who as usual, was standing calmly with an expressionless face.

Iruka shook his head in frustration.

"Naruto, when will you ever learn to keep your voice down..." He began to lecture, until he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Iruka, now is not the time to act like a mother, we must begin our tour now." Kakashi said sternly.

Iruke blushed with surprise:

>A—A mother?>

Tazuna led the group of students across a meadow, birds were chirping, the sky was blue, lazy clouds drifting...

All seemed well, yet Sasuke felt a chill go up his spine. The air seemed to weigh 1000 times more than it should be, and he felt grim and serious.

This was a place he dreaded, yet he had never been here before...or has he?

The group finally arrived at a clearing...there, surrounded by beautiful tall pine trees with the fresh scent of nature, stood a huge polished tablet:

**-Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto-**

_One gave his life for the other,_

_The other gave his life to see the one he loved most;_

_Perhaps they weren't meant to be._

_Or perhaps fate was a bit too harsh._

**-Uchiha Sasuke-**

"_Was life a bit too harsh without him, Sasuke-kun?"_

-Haruno Sakura

**-Uzumaki Naruto-**

"_Threw away his dreams to protect the one most important to him."_

-Hatake Kakashi

Those grim words on the tablets reversed the peaceful scenery; it transformed the glorious, lively mood to one of sadness and regret.

Each and every one of the students wondered,

>Who were they talking about? Love? Dreams?>

But they were even more curious...

"What's that red stain all over the tablet?" Shikamaru questioned.

Tazuna answered, "This is the spot where Uchiha Sasuke took his life. Rumor has it that he was extremely shocked about the death of his partner, and so...when his friend died, he ceased to live as well. The blood that was spilled across this slab of stone mysteriously could not be cleansed, so it has been there the whole time."

And with that, the group of students were left in silence, each gazing at the mysterious monument so full of power and tragedy.

Suddenly, Sakura fell down.

"My name...is up there..." She stuttered. Her eyes were wide and she seemed shocked; her pupils dilated as if she was in a trance.

She had become a different person.

"Sasuke-kun, You really did die. Sasuke...-kun." She managed to mutter before she fell over.

Rock caught her and yelled frantically,

"Gai-sensei! She's knocked out cold!"

Tsunade immediately turned her attention to the poor girl.

"Her pulse seems perfectly fine..." Tsunade confirmed.

The students gazed once more at the monument, too distracted by the powerful aura to notice the girl's fallen state.

Sasuke felt the cool breeze brush past him, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it.

"_Naruto..."_

"_I'll come looking for you..."_

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

>What was that? The wind...was talking?>

"_No matter what it takes..."_

"_You...and me..."_

"_Naruto..."_

Sasuke swiveled his head towards Naruto, who seemed strangely frightened at the words upon the monument.

His eyes were serious and they contained both a frightened and distressed look.

His fingers trembled and he muttered,

"That's—That's really...my name."

The boy just stood there frozen; unable to move.

Sasuke looked back at the tablet. What was so special about it? .Sure, it had his name...so what?

Sasuke wasn't the type to freak out over things like that.

But there was something that caught his attention; something that seemed to snag his thoughts away and throttle them.

It beckoned him towards the tablet. Made him move closer... closer...

Sasuke reached over, and touched the blood on the tablets—he was hit with more memories:

* * *

_A black haired boy stood in front of the tablet._

_At that time, the tablet simply stated:_

**-Uzumaki Naruto-**

"_Threw away his dreams for his love"_

-Hatake Kakashi

_...and that was all._

_Yet the boy seemed to find it strangely agonizing to even be in front of it._

_His hair was shielding his face, showing no emotion to the outside world._

_Silently, he took out a kunai._

_Swiftly, he brought it down._

_Dreadfully, his blood splashed across the monument._

_And finally, his body slumped upon it, his hand reaching to caress the one name upon the tablet..._

* * *

Sasuke gasped and snatched his hand away from the stain.

>What was that just now?> He wondered as he held his hand close to him, afraid it might get burned by even being close to the dried crimson liquid.

Sasuke sensed someone stand next to him.

He glanced over to see a blonde boy, now moving mechanically towards the stone slab as Sasuke just did.

Naruto's eyes were entranced upon the writing; The elaborate strokes and slender form enticed him.

He put his hand on the tablet...and let the memories barrage him:

* * *

_In that very same clearing, with the tall, tall pines and the fluffy clouds, two boys were wrestling each other._

_They fought hard, they fought long and in the end, both lay panting on the grass._

"_Neh...Naruto, you've gotten better" Sasuke managed to wheeze out._

"_Thanks for the compliment, Sasuke, but I think you've gotten worse." Naruto gasped, managing a grin._

_The two shinobis then quietly enjoyed each other's company, laying side by side while whistfully gazing at the clouds._

_Naruto brought his hands behind his head._

"_Neh, Sasuke." He said, his tone gentle._

"_What, dobe." Responded Sasuke._

"_Do you really think I'm that weak?"_

"_...If you believe you are weak, then you are truly weak. But if you believe you can be better, you are strong."_

"_No, I mean weak as in...a person; do you think the way I act...seems weak?"_

"_..."_

"_Like the way I act when I'm not smiling or acting like a total clown...do you think, I am weak?"_

"_Like how you are now?"_

"_...I guess so."_

_Sasuke sighed, and put his hands behind his head too._

"_That is your true self...which is stronger? Your true self, or the mask you hide behind?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Your true self is stronger for having the courage to come out and show itself to me."_

"_OI!_ _Do you think I'm scared of you or something?" Naruto said, a bit offended._

"_...Perhaps."_

"_O-OI!_ _YOU..."_

_And so the bickering started again, but anyone could see that the black-haired shinobi was terribly pleased that the blond boy was comfortable enough to be able to act like himself around him, and only him..._

* * *

Naruto shakily pried his hand off of the tablet.

>That was...Just now...Sasuke and me?> Naruto shivered.

He gripped his head with his hands.

>What-What was that? A vision? A hallucination? Illusion?>

Before Naruto had any more time to think it over, he was roughly pulled back by Ebisu-sensei.

"Everyone, stand back from the monument! It's quite old! It might crumble upon your touch!" The snotty sensei yelled.

And so, everyone formed a semi-circle around the monument, leaving enough room for Kakashi, Iruka, and Tazuna to stand in front of the tablet.

"And now, we will begin the lecture." Iruka announced.

"First of all, Uzumaki Naruto was a poor kid, he had no parents and he did not know who he was. He grew up believing that his parents were defeated by the legendary Nine Tails. In fact, we do not know much of him, but he was believed to be one of the most powerful ninjas alive, taught and trained by the great Jiraiya."

Naruto grinned proudly, but was soon knocked out of his mood by whispers of "It's not you, moron." And hated looks passed his way.

"Uchiha Sasuke, was part of the most famous Uchiha clan, raised to be the best. Until one day, a tragedy occurred, and his family was murdered."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke then became teammates at the age of 12, and they were the greatest rivals in history. It was rumored that they had developed a small relationship together, but it's only a rumor, and nothing ever proved that." Iruka then chuckled.

"...Then explain the words on the tablet." Kakashi suddenly challenged.

Iruka looked at Kakashi with a bit of surprise, before slowly stating:

"The reason Naruto died was because he died to save the Konoha Village. He defeated Orochimaru with the last of his strength so Orochimaru would never destroy the village again. Basically, his love was his love for the village. Sasuke was devastated by the death of his former teammate, Naruto, but upon hearing that his brother, Itachi, had passed away was when he finally mentally broke; He couldn't bear the thought of losing another relative. These are only a few theories, because it has not been proven that that was the reason, but—"

"Enough!" Kakashi ordered, his voice frighteningly loud.

Iruka gave Kakashi a startled look.

"What do you mean, Kakashi? Aren't these statements correct?" He asked.

Kakashi ignored the question and went on to say:

"I will tell you students the truth of Naruto and Sasuke's tragic past. The history books are wrong, and everyone's mind has been devastatingly screwed up by the years that went by."

The student's voices rippled throughout the clearing.

>Iruka-sensei's wrong? History book is wrong? How did Kakashi-sensei know?>

Kakashi took a deep breath and began.

"Long time ago, a demon called the Kyuubi reigned terror amongst the shinobis. Luckily, it was sealed by the great 4th Hokage. It was NOT destroyed, instead it was sealed into the form of a small boy: Uzumaki Naruto."

Murmers amongst both teachers and students spread like wild fire.

>What is Kakashi doing? Why was he telling all these lies?>

"At the age of 12, Naruto became a Gennin, so did Sasuke. Together, they were teamed up with Haruno Sakura. They were rivals from the very start. But after Sasuke almost gave his life saving Naruto in the Hidden Mist Village story, which is in page 356 in your history books, their opinions for each other began to change. Slowly, but surely, they had become friends, perhaps something more."

"Kakashi! Stop! What are you saying? Are you implying that these two great ninjas were in a sexual relationship?" Iruka cried desperately.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am implying that—no, I am stating that as a fact. Naruto and Sasuke were gay."

"KAKASHI!" Iruka cried out, distressed. >Now what will the students think of the two heroes?>

All the students then turned to stare at Naruto and Sasuke.

Even Sakura, who had apparently woken up a little while ago, not having remembered anything at all, looked at Naruto with a scared face.

Naruto's eyes were shot wide open.

>GAY! ME AND SA—SASUKE! WHAT THE!> He thought frantically.

"Oi, he's talking about the Naruto of the past, not me..." Naruto attempted to joke at first, but as the stares continued, the cold eyes staring at him like daggers about to strike...something snapped in Naruto's mind.

He stood up.

"Kakashi-sensei, please say this is a joke." He said, his voice trembling slightly with apprehension.

Everyone stared at the scene.

"Kakashi-sensei, please tell me, that the one person I had looked up to ever since I was born...WASN'T SOME GAY PERSON WHO DIED FOR A SPOILED BRAT LIKE SASUKE!" He yelled, his eyes clenched shut.

"..." Kakashi looked at the distraught boy, unable to deny what he had said.

"Forget this shit!" Naruto yelledas he sped away, running as fast as he could out of the clearing.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, about to chase after him, until Kakashi stopped him

"Leave the boy be." Kakashi stated, "he wants to be alone."

Now everyone' s attention was changed to Sasuke. All eyes were watching him, some fearful, (homophobic dweebs...come on! We KNOW you like shonen ai!), some distressed, some even hopeful.

Sasuke stood up, his face showing nothing, and he simply walked away, not looking back even once.

Haku looked around in distress.

"Zabuza-san, what has he done now?" He said sadly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Everything will work out sooner or later..." Zabuza said simply, looking straight ahead.

Right as Sasuke walked out of the vision of the others, he quickly jumped from tree to tree, not caring where he went.

>Just now, Kakashi said the two ninjas were in a relationship together...and just now, I was getting memories of me and Naruto—memories that couldn't have been mine...What does that mean? What is it implying?> He wondered as he ran, >Why did I get memoriesfrom the Uchiha Sasukeof the past?>

Naruto crouched under a tree. He curled up into a ball and put his head on his knees.

>Why did Kakashi have to say words like that? Why did he ruin my life even further? Although it was about the Naruto of the past, didn't he know that the feelings of the others would be directed to me? Didn't he know that the past would hurt me!>

A tear slowly rolled down his face.

>Now is not the time to be crying, Naruto. You are used to the hatred already. You can handle anything thrown at you. Be calm; The great Naruto does not cry...Calm...> He thought as more tears streamed down his face.

"AH! DAMMIT!" He yelled as he punched a tree, destroying it immediately.

"WHY AM I CURSED WITH THIS LIFE? WHY IS FATE SO TERRIBLE TO ME!" He cried out, the tears and sorrow of all his torture in the past finally flowing out of him, bursting free of their bonds, rushing out—The dam holding the pain inside of him was broken, his sanity set free, leaving only insanity behind...

The blond boy screamed, his agony and frustration laced into every howl, his whole body shaking with the intense hatred of the past...

Finally done screaming, the boy curled back into a ball, staring at nothing at all; his soul had once again retreated back to its rightful place—where no one could see it ever again...Naruto would make sure of that.

"Pain, pain, go away, come again another day..." The boy muttered darkly.

He grinned, his lips slowly forming the words:

"**Request Denied**"

Laughingat his little joke, the boy once again was silent, the pain inside him so abnormally strong not even the peaceful nature of the woods could help.

Then the trees shook a little, and footsteps could be heard. Striding over the grass, a pair of feet stood near the traumatized boy.

"Finally found you, dobe."

Naruto's eyes snapped back to reality. Gazing up, he saw the last person he wanted to see.

His eyes narrowed.

"You. Stay away. I don't need any of your insults at the moment."

"I'm not going to do such a thing."

"I do not want your pity then."

"I will not pity you."

"Then just...Just STAY AWAY!" Naruto yelled, standing up and walking away.

Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"I'm trying to figure out something here, Dead- last!"

"Leave me alone, spoiled bastard! You wouldn't know what it's like to be me! Having been pampered and loved all your life...You don't know the pain I'm feeling!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke pulled him a bit closer.

"And you, do not know anything about me." He whispered with an eerie voice.

"You. Do not know ANYTHING of what I've been through." Sasuke proceeded to yell.

"YOU! DO NOT KNOW THE PAIN OF SEEING YOUR PARENTS MURDERED IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY OWN EYES!"

"SO WHAT? YOU DO NOT KNOW THE PAIN OF NEVER KNOWING YOUR PARENTS, OR WHY THEY ABANDONED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE A MONSTER!" Naruto screamed back.

Sasuke quieted down, and smirked.

"...Perhaps we do not know anything about each other, after all." He said.

"No shit." Naruto growled before attempting to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed his arm again.

"But I want to know more about you. I've been having some strange...visions. I want to know if you've been having them too!"

Naruto stood with his back to Sasuke, his eyes shielded by the shadows of the trees.

"Visions?" Naruto smiled, "no, I'm sorry, I had no such thing. Perhaps you need to get your eyes checked." Naruto lied before stalking off.

Sasuke stood alone in the woods, silence pervading through the air except for the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the trees.

He tipped his head up to the sky, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"What is going to happen now...Naruto."

And the wind merely answered, a strange answer in fact, perhaps from his past?

"_Why did you save me?"_

"_I don't know...I hated you..."_

"_I hated you too..."_

Sasuke looked down.

"Hated me...Yes, that's how it is...He hates me."

"Naruto..."

NEW Author's Notes: AMGGGGGggggg my eyes BURN! THEY BURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Yea, too many dots and grammar errors. It was a positively absolutely frightening chapter –twitches- narf, anyhoo, twas a long chapther too x.x; time to go...REVISE THE NEXT CHAPTER! –dies- OH and the formatting makes it so that the sentences skip a weird line or something every time. How strange o.O;

OLD Author's Notes: so long...the story has diverted from the original plot toko-chan was going to get! toko-chan wasn't going to make everyone know of the relationship of naruto and sasuke till later!

Always happens to toko-chan . ;; nods nods

Nyaa...ah well...she'll improvise then -

KEH KEH KEH NARUSASU'S FIRST KISS! NYAHAHHAHAHahhahahahahah...;;

Hmm...the chapter wasn't as long as toko-chan planned...only 14 pages...5 pages off from her original one...but it seemed like a good ending place, nya? 0

Review review! Nya nya!

PS:

Sorry for not answering to your reviews, minna! apologizes repeatedly toko-chan just wanted to get the new chappies out as soon as possible...;; well this is to everyone who reviewed for chapter 3

WuffieLuver: now now wuffie-chan...better stop huggling naru-chan before sasu-chan gets jealous neh? XD XD gets pounded by sasuke for saying "sasu-chan" XD

tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: OHOHOHOHO that's a great idea...keh keh keh...now let's see if that'll work in somehow with the story...keh keh keh...

Silver: NYAAAAAaaaaaaaa toko-chan's updating! types as fast as possible

Sun: nyahahhaha...sasu defending naruto or sasu bashing sakura? Which one did you want sasuke to do again? (or both, perhaps?) XD XD

Faith: nyaa...cute story! Thanks! updates chapters

Maki: it's ok! Everyone likes longer chapters! nods those last 3 chappies were just intro chapters so they were a bit short...well, it'll get longer...the next one toko-chan's working on is currently...17 pages and going!

Annachan: keeps writing XP

Shinigami: hears "PLZ PLZ PLZ" in background . ;; next chapter...here -.-;; very persistent neh? ;) well good job! It's encouraging toko-chan lots!

Hikari: WOOO Sasunaru fans ROCK! gives hikari a sasunaru cookie -

Seph Lorraine: yes...teh lines are waaaaaaay too spaced...stupid html format...kicks but then, text format screws up the lines even more by compressing them...so its better spaced than compressed, no? its too hard to read when its all squished in...--;;

CheinEin: YAy!

Aya: keep working on that pic! Toko-chan's looking forward to it!

Yami no Tenshi: Well, there's the next chappie...you like? Review! XD

Bunni bunni: eeeeeeeeks! updates updates ;; thanks for your encouragement...it really helps toko-chan! Whining good

Delas: keh keh keh...sasunaru...yes yes...keh keh keh...glances evilly before adding more sasunaru fluff into the next chappie

Vandella: Heres the next chappie! more angst/sniffles...;; well...not too much...but the NEXT chapter...NYAHAHHAhahah...

Tyanchan: ohohohoh...fluff fluff...there's quite a bit in the next chap...(not too much...jus subtle hints...sorta...XP)

Kaira-chan: hehehe everyone gets confused (even toko-chan! XD) just be sure to keep reviewin--cough I mean reading! XD

Ivy: well...now everyone finds out...eeks . ;; now what will happen to poor naruto now? sobs o wait...toko-chan's the author! She KNOWS what happens...;;

Ziley: KYA KYA!

Ninjasasuke: don't worry...there won't be explicit detail on smooching or anything...toko-chan doesn't have the ability to write those yet...;; just many subtle hints ...NYAHAHAHHAHAHAH erm...lotsa fluff...(especially at the end...keh keh keh...well...not TOO much fluff...but eh...hopefully enough )

Yunika: Yea! That's toko-chan's FAVE song in the naruto OST...keh keh...nice to read with angsty fics...nods -

Chibi Neko-chan: nods there can never be too much narusasu fics out there, neh? gives chibi neko-chan a "narusasu ROCKS!" sticker XD

Ririka: ohohohohoho deja vu...yuuuuuuuuup ; ) most definitely deja vu...OHOHOHOHOhohoooho cackles


	5. Valentine Special

NEW Author's Notes: Huzzah, this chapter looks long. –falls on face- wonder how long it'll take me to edit this one :D

OLD Authors Notes:

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And yet another chappie is out! -much rejoicing- nya nyaa

Disclaimer: Naruto nono for Toko-chan T-T sigh she doesn't own it...if she did...SASUNARU FOR ALL! XD

Hmm...toko-chan has finals next week...so she won't be posting till summer time...expect no new chapters until 1-2 weeks from now...sorry sorry...and this last chappie was late because toko-chan was studying for finals...O.o;;

PS: These are the for "flamers" :

General message – Although one can understand that you do not appreciate yaoi/shonen ai, one finds you extremely stupid and unable to read directions. One had stated in the summary that it WILL BE sasunaru and shonen ai. And yet you still come and read. So it's you own fault for being exposed to this sort of thing.

Ticked of NARU/SAKU fan: Hey, actually, one sorta likes narusaku fics oneself... but eh...narusasu just happens to be so cute...-sighs- couldn't resist XP but nyaaaaa remember, read the summary! ITS NARUSASU IN THIS FIC! -narusakufan explodes- eh...woops...ah well...-shrugs-

Monkfish: ok one knows you're not a flamer, but you "are" supporting one...so well, the flamer isn't being rude at all! But, well...he seems a bit stupid for not reading the "NARUSASU SHONENAI" thing in one's summary, desho? PS: Nono one isn't mad at monkfish at all! Monkfish is very nice :D

GUTB: wow...now you are the epitome of all stupidness... . ;; one has NO idea how the hell you ever became mr. "im great at literature". Fanfics are fictional stories used with the characters/plots/storyline of the original. Got that? Now stop defending yourself in one's reviewing page damn you. It's getting annoying. PS: -blinks a few times- hmm...is one embarassed. WHY YES I AM IM SO SORRY -begs for forgiveness before snickering one's head off- HAHAHHAHAHA IF ONE WAS EMBARASSED YOU THINK ONE WOULD POST THIS FIC? HAHHAHAHAHahahhahaa -laughs hysterically like the insane person one is-

PS: TOKO-CHANS REVIEW PAGE IS FOR REVIEWS, DO NOT "REVIEW" WITH POINTLESS CHATS OR ARGUMENTS! (only exception being monkfish because he/she apologized first -gives monkfish a cookie for being so polite-)

PSS: Anyone who wants to flame these flamers (no don't flame poor monkfish), is welcome to. (but please include some reviews about the story while you're at it )

To the "ill give some pointers people":

Toko-chan isn't mad at you guys or anything, but she just wants to make a few comments.

First of all, the ellipses, yes, toko-chan knows she has a habit in making these uber long "..." but bah they are addicting and toko-chan can't change that fact. It doesn't seem right without 'em, therefore toko-chan is just going to leave it there. Sorry if you do not approve. (But no reviews about that anymore ok? Extra reviews on ellipses will be regarded as a flame and punished). REVISION: YESH! I AM TRYING HARD TO TAKE THEM OUT! HAR HAR HAR...

NKfloofiepoof: first of all, the third person thing is not done on purpose. It happens to be the way one thinks, and if it seems "different" to you, then, well, sorry it can't be helped and won't be changed. Think of it as you would like. (Many seem to think so already). The notes are just for humor in the story, and one will not change that either. It is written to help the author at times and it is just there. To be honest, this fic was meant only for the author, as long as the author believes the story is ok, she will post. One likes to read the fic this way, so the remarks will stay in. As for the "childish" remark: well, once again, it was meant to be a "cute" story and not some uber cool graceful kind of crap. (sorry one referred to it as crap, but eh...one just happens to like her story cute and kiddy ) PS: Don't worry, one knows you're not flaming! Thanks for trying to help improve the story!

To the "confused":

Sato no Kakashi: Well, first thing that set off the fangirls was the kiss. Second was when Sasuke saved Naruto and didn't know why. Third was when Sasuke and Naruto bicker about everything but deep down they are friends. Fourth...well, the list goes on and on. It's just...there. Sorry if that wasn't any help.

* * *

Valentine Special

* * *

The Earth seemed to stop spinning, the wind seemed to stop blowing; Leaves stopped rustling and birds stopped chirping. Even the sun seemed to cease shining, as a large, dark cloud embraced the world, wrapping it in darkness...or so was the mood of the Konoha students.

Kakashi looked up and sighed. Iruka was ignoring him, Haku was giving him looks of pity, and Tazuna seemed mad for him acting so rashly. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.

>Maybe I really shouldn't have told everyone so suddenly...but then, I really wanted them to know the truth.>

Kakashi stared off into the horizon and sighed.

>Naruto... Sasuke...Come back soon.>

Somewhere deep into the forest, a young boy sat on a self-made swing, the ropes made of vines and the seat made of a piece of wood.

He sat there, eyes devoid of emotion, his energy gone. He gripped the ropes of the string like they were his only hope to reality...but then, did he even want to stay in reality? Or perhaps he should just drift away and dream...

>Yes, to dream forever...that would be nice.> Naruto mused.

>I can dream that I have a family, that I am loved and respected...That I am like everyone else.>

Sasuke walked along a path in the forest, not caring where he was even going.

>Why did I even want to get to know that idiot better? He's just Naruto—there's nothing special about him—What is going on?>

He shook his head, "AH! SO CONFUSING!" He yelled and punched a tree.

The branches shook and leaves fell, the gentle green pieces of the plant slowing twirling around Sasuke, in an intricate dance.

>Why did I get those memories? Were they really of the past Uchiha Sasuke? Were they even real? Or perhaps simple hallucinations?>

"Ugh, I don't get any of this!" Sasuke muttered, very frustrated.

He sat down on a log, deciding to think it over...which would prove to be a bad decision, for he should've kept walking...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto POV-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dipped my feet into the river, the water calm and soothing—or as soothing as it could be, for my mind was dark, hazy, and in chaos.

I knew that if I ever returned to the group, I would be more hated than before—Could I stand that?

If I was in my right mind, I'd laugh and say I could. I'd sneer in everyone's faces and say I could do whatever I want. I would say that I was strong...but right now, I'm obviously not.

Staring into the swirling depths of the water, I became entranced; I wanted to go further, to see what mysteries lie inside the river.

Perhaps that was the place where I could dream; a cool water bed where I could lay there forever, not having a care in the world—Just me and my dreams...

I took another step into the river—it seemed to suck me in, pulling me inside, beckoning me to go further; its gentle voice beckoned to me to get closer...

I silently laughed at myself as I took another step into the water.

>What are you doing?>

>Why, haven't you eyes? I'm killing myself> I thoughtsnidely. How amusing, the great Uzumaki Naruto, killing himself over such a trivial matter.

>No, I am not killing myself, I am merely entering the city of forever bliss.>

I closed my eyes and took a few more steps into the water, the water slowly embracing me, pulling me into its warm hold.

>I can finally dream at last.>

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke POV- (SASUKE TO THE RESCUE! -dun dun dun-)

--------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly jerked my head u;, something was not right.

Ice seemed to flow into my stomach, chilling me from the insides. My heart started beating wildly, warning me, something was going to happen, and I was supposed to stop it.

I took a look at my surroundings, and no one was around...but was that what was bothering me? Perhaps someone is missing?

>Naruto!> My mind immediately screamed, and I jolted up.

My legs seemed to drag me after it, automatically moving on its own.

Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong.

Somehow my feet had started into a run, and I felt my heart beating even faster than before, if it was even possible. Drops of anxiety appeared on my face, the adrenaline of worry etched across my face, rushing through my body.

>Where am I going? Why am I reacting this way?> I thought wildly as I jumped over several logs.

>What is going on?>

My feet stopped once I reached a river, my body once again in my control.

Why did my feet take me here? I wondered a bit before something bright caught my eye.

Something blonde was sticking out of the water—no, it disappeared now.

>Blonde... NARUTO! I thought desperately, THAT IDIOT!>

I jumped in, desperate to save the young boy.

The water bit and clawed at me, using its ferocious waves and cold temperatures to sting me, yet I swam on, not caring for myself.

There was only one thing on my mind:

>Naruto, you better not die.> I gritted as I fought the river, fighting to get to the unconscious, perhaps dead, kyuubi in the middle of the river.

Finally arriving to my destination, I grabbed the boy and started to swim back.

The boy was dead weight! He didn't seem to want to move; a tangle of limbs plastered with a peaceful smile on its face.

Perhaps I should've just left him there—he seemed so happy—but no, being the selfish person I was, I wouldn't let him die before me.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not, Naruto" I huffed as I thrashed back to shore.

Lifting him up the river bank, I tossed him into the grass.

He was pale and his lips were turning blue. He looked dead already.

>And he will definitely be if you don't do something fast.> My voice nagged inside my head.

I proceeded to give him CPR, giving him my second kiss, and third, and so on as I repeatedly forced air into him. (CPR doesn't really count as a kiss but BLAH! The author said it did so there! XP)

>Naruto, if you die...I swear, I'm going to kill you, be it your ghost or whatever.> I thought angrily, once again touching my lips to his, breathing life into him.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Naruto coughed and spit out water. He coughed and spit out more again, and again.

I clapped him on the back to make him spit all the water out, and I attempted to warm him in the process.

>Damn, this boy is freezing!> I thought absently as I rubbed his hands, hoping to cause some warmth.

After he finished coughing up the obscene amount of water, he gave me an angry glance, a look that seemed to challenge why I saved him, and he fell unconscious again.

After thinking about whether I should leave him there or not, I decided against it.

He was drenched and freezing enough already; He needs help.

So I lugged the boy onto my back, and carried him back to Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kakashi's POV-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was joyfully reading my beloved Icha Icha Paradise yet again, when I was suddenly distracted by two figures coming into the horizon. Of the two figures, one was unconscious and on the other's back.

My mind froze.

>Naruto! What was wrong with him?>

I immediately stood up and helped Sasuke get the boy into bed.

As Sasuke changed into drier clothes, Tsunade was there immediately, watching over the boy's condition.

Sasuke was back in a flash, changing in a hurry and watching in concern over his little Naruto. Shortly after confirming the boy's condition, Tsunade left. Now it was only me and Sasuke, Sasuke kept a close eye on Naruto, never leaving his eyes from him.

Even if he can't remember his past, he's still worried. I thought with a bit of amusement.

Around 2 hours later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

I expected the boy to be up and jumping, yelling at how he could've saved himself out of the river himself, but instead I was surprised.

The boy glanced at Sasuke, his face too tired to show emotion, but his voice dripping with venom.

"Why—Why did you save me?" The cold lips formed.

I stared at him in surprise, although Sasuke seemed to be expecting it.

"Why didn't you let me die..." The lips continued to speak.

I looked at Sasuke, contemplating what he would say next.

"...If you had died, there would be no reason for me to stay now, would there?" He replied.

I looked at him in surprise. This was almost like what the old Sasuke would say when he and Naruto were together...

"If you had died... who would be there to spar with me? Stupid as you may be...you are the only one I consider worthy enough to fight me." He continued.

Naruto glanced at him, cold hatred in his eyes.

"Selfish..." He whispered, falling back to the depths of unconsciousness, raggedly breathing as his chest painfully rose up and down.

Sasuke continued looking at Naruto, his calm face for once tinged with the tiniest trace of worry, and he said silently,

"Selfish? Perhaps..."

That was when I decided to let the two spend their time alone—it was best for them, I suppose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto POV-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes, I glanced at my savior—no, he was no savior—he was my murderer. Living in this world was just like being dead—no one acknowledged me anyway; no one accepting you is just as good as if you were dead, or if you had never existed.

"Why didn't you just let me die..." I painfully asked; my breath ragged.

His answer only enraged me even further. He "rescued" me for his own purposes!

Did my happiness not matter? Was I only useful for the happiness of others? Why can't I be happy too?

"Selfish..." I whispered, wanting to say more, but I was tired, so tired...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A yellow-haired shinobi, around 14 years of age stared into the swirling waters of the river, his thoughts entranced about it._

"_Oi, Naruto, what are you doing?" A voice interrupted._

_The blonde turned around._

"_Eh? Nothing; just thinking...Now go away." The shinobi snapped, wishing the older shinobi wouldn't insult him for once—he wasn't in the mood._

_But to his dismay, the black-haired ninja sat down next to Naruto and looked out into the waters with him._

"_Thinking? About what?" The ninja asked, his eyes not staring at Naruto, making him fidget._

"_Ano...Eto...Why should I tell you? What are YOU thinking about?" The yellow haired ninja countered._

"_...Nothing in particular; just of whatever I see." Came the reply._

"_Eh? I don't get it." Naruto said, his eyes squinting up into a pondering line._

_Sasuke smiled softly. _

"_Naruto, do you—no, is there...anyone you're interested in?" He asked, his voice eerily quiet and subdued._

"_Ah? Interested in? OOOO You mean as in a crush?" Naruto said, delighted Sasuke had spoken about a topic he knew about._

"_...Somewhat like that." Sasuke muttered._

"_Ah? Well, there's always Sakura-chan, but she always seems so annoyed near me...And there's...eto...ah...Anyway, what about you Sasuke? Don't you have anyone you like?" Naruto asked, a bit embarrassed._

_I almost told him who I was really interested in... He thought angrily to himself._

"_You like Sakura eh? Well, there was someone I was interested in, but now...Iie, never mind." Sasuke stated gruffly as he began to rise from his spot._

_Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him back down._

"_Woah! Wait a sec! What do you mean there was? I told you who I liked, now you tell me who you like!" He ordered._

_Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say._

"_Demo Naruto, you like Sakura?" Sasuke asked again._

"_Eh? Well, I guess so, but I'm not so sure anymore. After all, I've accepted the fact that she's more like a great teammate and nothing more... maybe because someone else took my mind off her—GAH! I mean...Sakura-chan! I like her and all, but. after all these years, she doesn't seem to like me back...yea, heh...heh..." Naruto grinned stupidly._

_>Damn, I almost told him about the other thing again.>_

"_...Souka."_

"_Neh neh, Sasuke, who do YOU like? Stop being so secretive!" Naruto pushed again._

"_Well, .this person doesn't seem to like me back, so it would be of no use to tell you."_

"_So what? It won't hurt to tell her how you feel! It's not like she'll freak or anything!"_

_>Why—why is my heart hurting; I knew Sasuke was straight, but why am I still hurting? >_

"_...Actually, .this person will most likely "freak" as you would call it."_

"_EEEh? No way! Every girl falls for you Sasuke! You'll have no problem!" I laughed._

_>Stop hurting, please, my heart...stop hurting... >_

"_But the person I love...isn't a girl."_

_Now the blonde stopped moving and froze._

"_Wha--?" _

_That was all he could say before Sasuke moved in, capturing his mouth with his own._

"_The person I like is you, Naruto...you." He said after the kiss._

_Naruto looked at him strangely, his eyes wide with shock._

"_I'll leave now. I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered and started to go away, but was once again pulled down by Naruto._

_Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back into another kiss._

"_What are you sorry about, baka." Naruto smirked, and the two shared kiss after kiss, enjoying their new relationship with each other._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto woke up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright glare of the sun.

He tried to sit up, but...

>What's that weight on my stomach?> Naruto thought irritatingly, but when he looked down, Sasuke had apparently fallen asleep while watching over Naruto, and was using Naruto's stomach as a pillow.

>That bastard...taking me back to this hell hole and now he's using me!> Naruto thought irritatingly.

>Whatever that dream was about...forget it! I'll never admit to those as visions! I'm just hallucinating!> Naruto thought angrily.

Suddenly, Sasuke stirred.

"But the person I love isn't a girl..." The dark haired student murmured.

Naruto froze.

"The person I like is you, Naruto...you." The shinobi student murmured again.

>Weren't those what Sasuke said in my dream?> Naruto thought, his blood chilling inside him, freezing his veins; his heart.

>NO! There's no way that was a vision! It's wrong! It's all wrong!> Naruto shook his head, waking up Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, still looking a bit sleepy.

"Naruto...you're awake." He said simply.

Sasuke looked at the blond haired boy, wondering what his reaction would be.

>Would he be cold to me? Will he ignore me?> Sasuke thought, he himself a bit concerned.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other a few minutes before suddenly...

"OF COURSE I AWOKE! I COULDN'T DIE THAT EASILY, MORON!" Naruto screamed, a bright grin pasted onto his face.

"HAHA! YOU STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WATCHING OVER ME? AWWWWW...ACTING BRAVE NOW EH?" Naruto continued to mock.

Sasuke was a bit shocked by Naruto's behavior.

>He was cursing me just last night...and now...> Sasuke couldn't understand Naruto at the moment.

"...I was worried."

Naruto stopped grinning and looked confused.

"Eh? Wha?"

"I WAS WORRIED." Sasuke said again, loudly.

"Keh! Why would you be worried? With me gone, you get all your fangirls to yourself!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrists, leaning over as he shouted

"Can't you see I was worried! WORRIED! SHINPAI YO! HONTO NI SHINPAI YO!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"And why would you be worried? You should just be glad I was gone!"

"Grr! Maybe I should have just LEFT you there, dobe!"

"DOBE JA NAI WA YO! AND YEA! IT WOULD'VE BEEN A GOOD IDEA JUST TO LEAVE ME THERE, YOU TOTAL MORON!" Naruto shouted back.

Suddenly, the two students heard a startled cry.

It was Hinata with two bowls of steaming soup.

"Ah! Ano...Sorry for disturbing your argument! He-Here's your soup, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said shyly before shoving the tray into Sasuke's hands and running off.

Sasuke sat back down and sighed angrily.

>This boy is.so frustrating!> He glared.

"Here. Take your soup." Sasuke said coldly, and he held a bowl in front of Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"I won't take food from a dumbass."

"...TAKE IT"

"NO!"

"..."

Sasuke was mad, no, he was BEYOND mad.

>Of all people, why do I get stuck with him?> Sasuke thought as he proceeded to force Naruto to take the bowl.

"...take the bowl."

"No."

"...Take it, now."

"Why should I?"

"..." Sasuke thrust the bowl in Naruto's face again.

"I told you! I'm not taking it!" Naruto yelled.

"Grr..." Sasuke growled; he had enough. He put the bowl on a nearby table and stormed out.

"BLEAH!" Naruto grimaced and stuck his tongue at the retreating form of Sasuke.

Now once again masked in the quiet loneliness of the room, Naruto sank back into his bed.

>Now, why was I so cruel to Sasuke just now?> He thought to himself.

He put his head behind his hands and stared up at the ceiling.

>Perhaps I don't want him near me.>

He started counting the ceiling tiles: 1, 2, 3...

>Sou da yo. He'll only cause me pain...Just like everyone else.>

4, 5, 6...7, 8, 9...

>Guess it just has to be this way...neh?>

10, 11, 12...13...14...15...

>I was meant to be alone.>

16...17...18...

>In my past life and in this one as well.>

19...19...19...

And Naruto's train of thought was broken, forcing him to recount the tiles over again.

1, 2, 3...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stormed out of Naruto's cabin.

"That idiot...he'll never notice kindness even if it smacked him in the face!" Sasuke muttered, "hell, _I'll_ smack him in the face..."

He crashed into someone.

He said nothing as the person fell down and hit the floor.

"Itai! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU—oooo! Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! I mean...How are you?" Sasuke replied shyly.

>Oh great...it's her.>

"...You are ok."

Sakura blushed,

Her inner Sakura screamed: >HE ASKED YOU IF YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! HE'S CONCERNED! SHYANAROOOOOO!>

Sakura said "I-I'm okay. Thank you for being so caring."

>Caring? Me? No, I wasn't ASKING her! I was stating it as a fact!>

I walked past her without another word before she grabbed my hand.

Inner Sakura: >YOU GRABBED HIS HAND! GOOD JOB! HELL YEA!>

"Eto...Sasuke-kun, can you, help me up?"

Sasuke stood for a moment, not answering, before he said

"You're strong enough to help yourself up."

However, before he got to walk away, Sakura scrambled up and asked:

"Sasuke-kun? Umm, about the past that Kakashi was talking about—it's not true is it?"

"...True or not, it's in the past—it has nothing to do with me now."

Sakura's heart soared.

>If it had nothing to do with him, then I have a chance!>

"So you don't have any affections towards Naruto whatsoever?"

Sasuke stood there, his back turned to Sakura as he stayed quiet.

Sakura took that as a good sign and continued,

"Oh! Of course you wouldn't! You're so cool, Sasuke-kun! Why would you ever like a loser like Naruto, anyway? He's so annoying all the time and—"

"He's better than you'll ever be." Sasuke suddenly snapped at her, and he quickly stalked off.

Sakura stood there, eyes wide, not daring to say anything, but inside,

Inner Sakura: >NARUTO? BETTER THAN ME? HELL NOOOOOOOooooooo>

Sasuke continued walking on,

>Now why did I just say that? That stupid Naruto—after being so stubborn, I'm STILL sticking up for him? The hell...> Sasuke thought as he absently kicked a rock.

"Oi! Sasuke!" A voice greeted.

Sasuke looked at the direction of the voice.

"...Don't bother me." He muttered, and continued walking.

"O-OI! Now don't ignore me too! Iruka's already doing that!" Kakashi said jokingly as he followed Sasuke.

"Leave me alone."

"Now now, you can't be that mad, dessho?"

"Yes I can."

Kakashi blocked Sasuke's path.

"Move." Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Ara ara, don't be so cruel now Sasuke. I just wanted to know how Naruto was doing."

Sasuke put a hand on his forehead.

"Don't even MENTION his name."

"Aah? Lover's quarrel?"

"URUSAI! That moron's too damn stubborn for his own good."

"Ah, so it WAS a lover's quarrel."

"IT WAS NOT!" The extremely pissed off Sasuke yelled.

Glaring at Kakashi with his coldest gaze, he asked,

"Now why did you say all that crap? Back at the memorial..."

"That's not crap. I was explaining your past."

"Past my ass! Tell me the truth!"

"That was the truth."

"There's NO way me and Naruto could've ever been...like that."

"Think again, Sasuke."

"SHUT.UP!"

"Sasuke, I know you've been having visions."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, eyes slightly surprised.

"How did you know?"

Kakashi looked towards the direction of the breeze, his hair slightly blowing in the wind.

"The look on your face at the memorial was very amusing. Then again, so was Naruto's."

"He had visions too?"

"Aa"

"But, he told me that—THAT LIAR! IM GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Sasuke, he must've had a reason to lie to you."

The mad Sasuke looked away.

"Sasuke, you care about Naruto just like you've cared about him in the past. You obviously care about him now."

"I only care for him as a rival. Nothing else." Sasuke said coldly, and he walked away.

Kakashi put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Well, at least he's not ignoring me anymore—now to go find Iruka." He muttered as he set off to tame the angry Dolphin.

Sasuke walked into the training grounds, observing several other shinobi students training hard—others just stood in a little group gossiping.

>I'm so glad Iruka-sensei and the others got things under control.> Sasuke sighed mentally, >Now they won't give Naruto weird looks anymore—WAIT! Forget Naruto—good thing they're not giving _me_ weird looks anymore...but I never did care what they thought of me...Dammit! Stupid Naruto!>

Sasuke started to go up to a kicking board, until he was interrupted:

"OI OI OI! MINNA! THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK! ORYAAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud voiced brat yelled.

"Shut up Naruto! Can't you see we're training?"

"Didn't you slip into a river and nearly drown?"

"Un un! And didn't Sasuke save your puny little butt?"

And the students laughed.

Naruto's face grew red and he shouted

"URUSAI YO! SASUKE DIDN'T SAVE ME! I WAS JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH HIM!"

"Suuuuuuure Naruto, too bad you didn't die in that river."

"Yea, Sasuke-kun should've left you there..."

And the group burst out in laughter again, leaving an extremely mad Naruto to yell at them

As Sasuke stared at Naruto's face, he observed that something wasn't quite right—Naruto wasn't mad at all...

When everyone had turned away from Naruto, (besides Sasuke of course) Naruto dropped his facade for a second.

"Should've died huh? Yea...I wish." Naruto whispered, his shoulders drooping and his eyes looking forlorn.

"It would be nice to be at peace..." He murmured again before putting his mask back on and going to taunt Sakura.

Sasuke gazed silently at Naruto.

>So he's still hurting.> He thought before resuming his training.

"Neh neh! Did you hear? Did you hear? Valentine's Day is coming up!" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Oh yea! It is!" Sakura joined in.

"I'm going to make homemade chocolates!" Tenten said happily.

"But aren't we going to spend Valentine's Day here?" Temari asked.

"AH! NO CHOCOLATE MIX TO MAKE CHOCOLATE!" Sakura screeched.

"NO SUPPLIES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Ino yelled.

"MY BELOVED KAKASHI-SENSEI! IM SO SORRYYYYYYYY!" Sobbed another girl. (Kakashi fangirl?)

"Actually... the-there are some trees with cocoa beans here..." Hinata said timidly.

(NEW Author's Note: wahahaha, thanks to all you lovely reviewers out there for telling me how to make chocolate WAKEKEKEKE –goes on a mad choco plant spree- er, but lets still pretend chocolate is easy to make, just for the sake of this story, neh? –wink wink bribes with sasunaru plushies wink wink-)

"Oh yea! Hinata and I found some of those trees near this village! We could make chocolates out of those!" Tenten agreed.

"All right!" Sakura yelled.

"NOW'S MY CHANCE TO STEAL SASUKE'S HEART! HELL YEA!" Inner Sakura screamed.

"Neh neh, who are you making chocolates for?" A voice prodded.

"Why, of course for my beloved Sasuke and—GAH! NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GIRLS ONLY! GET OUT!" Sakura screeched as she kicked Naruto out of the little gossip corner.

"Anyway, really, who _are_ you girls going to give chocolates to?" Ino asked curiously.

Immediately, at least 90 of all the girls screeched "Sasuke and Kakashi" while both guys and girls yelled "HAKU!" (Where'd the guys come from? –gawks-)

"Well, actually...Neji...and Sasuke of course." Tenten said shyly.

"Ki-Kiba and Naruto." Hinata mumbled, so softly no one heard her.

"Well, Sasuke of course, but then, I guess I'll make one for Shikamaru too. After all, we get along quite well." Ino declared.

"ONLY SASUKE! SASUKE IS ALL MINE! MINE MINE MINE! I'LL MAKE THE BEST CHOCOLATE FOR HIM!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S YOURS? SASUKE IS MINE!" Ino yelled. (What about Shikamaru? T-T)

"SHUT UP! WE ALL KNOW I CAN COOK BETTER, INO-PIG!"

"BIG FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO PIG!

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

(Narrator: And so the quarreling ensues...but what will happen on that fateful day; Valentines Day?

Well now, we'll have to get through about 3 more days before that will come up!

Author: Nyaa...toko-chan was going to end it here...but it's only...checks 11 pages! Gah...8 more pages to go! See how nice this author is? XP)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUST GET COCOA BEANS!"

"HEY! I GOT THOSE FIRST!'

"IIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA! YOU STEPPED ON MY COCOA BEAN!"

"MOVE ASIDE! THIS IS FOR MY PRECIOUS HAKU!" (That would be Toko-chan talking XD)

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE I ORDER YOU TO MOVE FROM THAT BEAN!"

"IN THE NAME OF KAKASHI STEP AWAY FROM THE COCOA!" (O.O;; o my...a bit obsessed now?)

"GAH! NO! THIS IS THE PERFECT PLANT FOR SASUKE! MOVE!"

"NOO! IT'S FOR ME! I SAW IT FIRST!"

The guys had no choice but to look bewildered at the bickering girls, almost like how women would fight over clothes at the discount store...

But then again, some guys were attempting to make chocolate too:

"MOVE! THIS IS GOING TO BE FOR HAKU!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HAKU'S ONLY GOING TO RETURN MY AFFECTIONS! NO ONE ELSES!"

"OI! HAKU'S MINE! AND SO IS THAT BEAN YOU GOT THERE!"

"NOOOOOO! SASUKE'S MINE!" A voice screamed. (O.O Oh...my...goodness...what kind of homo school did toko-chan make; love for haku is ok, but sasuke as well! –nosebleeds-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the girls, (and some guys) were busy making their pretty chocolates...The guys grouped together to have a talk:

"Neh neh, Neji, who do you think will give you chocolates?" Naruto asked.

"Hnn, maybe..." Neji left off thoughtfully. (thinking of Tenten no doubt! XD)

"Ah? Maybe? Maybe who?" Naruto muttered.

"I await chocolates from Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! " Rock said, his eyes replaced with hearts.

"NANI! SAKURA'S GOING TO GIVE CHOCOLATES TO ME!" Naruto fumed.

"Maybe I'll get one from Ino." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Hinata will definitely get me and Shino some. She's like that." Kiba nodded.

"...Does it matter?" Gaara muttered.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to come up and ask him as well, but for some reason, Naruto seemed to stay away.

>That dobe, he's ignoring me.>

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls (and some guys) were putting their final touches on their chocolates! Some howling in anger, for their chocolate didn't turn out right, others squealing at their nice handiwork.

Kakashi stood in the Teacher's lounge glancing at everyone.

"Sooooooooo is anyone here making chocolates?" Kakashi asked.

"..." Silence filled the room.

"Now why would I do something as childish as that?" Anko muttered, her feet on the table.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Umm...anyone else?"

"Hmph, even if we WERE making chocolates, we wouldn't tell you." Kurenai said casually, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Un, and if we DID make chocolates, who would we give them to?" Snickered Tsunade.

"Yare Yare, now that's a bit harsh..." Kakashi sighed.

Iruka said nothing and blushed. (OHOHOHOHO -evil grin-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE FINAL DAY - VALENTINE'S DAY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was buzzing with excitement; girls (and guys) were running around rampant with their pretty parcels of candy.

Sasuke woke up, feeling it was going to be a bad day today...He looked over at Naruto's bed, expecting him to be awake first, as usual.

But there Naruto was, still snoring in bed.

"Oi, dobe. Wake up before you miss out on all the candy." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto merely frowned and turned over.

"Dobe! Didn't you hear me? Get your lazy ass up!" Sasuke ordered again.

"It's no use..." Naruto murmured sleepily.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Valentine's Day...Where's the meaning in that? No one gives anything to me anyhow..." Naruto murmured again.

Sasuke was surprised.

>Why is Naruto being so open?>

Naruto turned around again, snoring slightly.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

>He's still asleep.>

Sasuke got dressed and stepped out the door.

The sun was shining and the day was just starting. There were no clouds in the sky, birds of all sorts were flying, singing a happy song.

And the first thing Sasuke thought was...

>Oh...Shit.>

Sasuke stared at the hordes of fangirls waiting for him at his door.

>What are they trying to do? Ambush me or something?> He gritted as he quickly ran as if his life depended on it.

He ran as quickly as he could, escaping to a little hiding place behind several logs.

>Imagine this...I, Uchiha Sasuke, who could beat up all these ignorant girls...is actually running AWAY from them.>

As he sat there in his hiding place, he got bored began to think.

"Naruto, at that time...after that incident...he's not showing it, but he's been ignoring me; We haven't fought for days—we haven't even sparred now that I think about it...and...we haven't talked to each other this whole time." Sasuke sighed quietly.

"But then, why should I care? Maybe I should just go back and take on those girls..." Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yea, then I'll have to confront Naruto about this." He began to walk down the path...

But unknown to him, a silent wind had turned eerily calm and dark as it hissed:

"Uchiha Sasuke. I've found you at last..."

(AUTHORS NOTE: NYAAHHAHAH! FINALLY! A PLOT ARISES! XD REJOICE! Ok ok back to the story)

Sasuke entered the clearing and immediately fangirls were on him.

"Here, Sasuke! –Hearts-"

"This is for you. –More hearts-"

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke looked at each of the girls coldly, in fact, he glared at each and everyone one of the—WHAT THE! WHATS THAT GUY DOING THERE? Erm, anyway, Sasuke gave them a sharp look, making some swoon over.

"I don't want them." He said coldy, his voice turning into ice.

"But Sasuke-kuuuuuun" A voice whined.

"Give them to Naruto." And with that, he walked out, leaving the devastated girls behind.

But even so, Sasuke searched through his pockets...and found several boxes somehow lodged in them

"Idiots." He muttered as he shivered at the memory of that crazy lovestruck guy.

>He looks nothing like Naruto.> Sasuke mused, not that I WANT him to...

Walking away, he surveyed the crowd and noticed something quite amusing:

Zabuza held a speaker, angrily muttering:

"We need backup NOW! There's more than I expected! Now hurry over before I kill some of them." He snarled as Haku nervously hid behind him

The mob of (both guys and girls) had backed Haku against a wall and Zabuza could barely contain them from trampling over him.

"I swear I'm going to slice some heads off" Zabuza said angrily.

"Yada, Zabuza-san! That won't be very nice..." Haku cried desperately.

"Mou, Haku, be more cruel for once!" Zabuza huffed.

"But Zabuza-san, isn't this what you like about me?" Haku said shyly, "Hora, I made this for you."

He smiled and handed Zabuza a cute box of chocolates.

"Haku! When did you...?" Zabuza asked, a bit surprised.

"I have my ways." Haku grinned.

"Now THAT'S what I like about you." Zabuza smiled.

"Now, Haku, stick those in my pockets over there—My hands are full at the moment..."

Haku glanced at the speakers and the giant blade that Zabuza was wielding in both hands.

"Ha-Hai...-sweatdrops-"

Sasuke smirked and continued walking unit he noticed another mob! But it was mostly of girls...

And there was Kakashi, perched high upon a rooftop, looking down on all his adoring fans.

"Thank you for your chocolates, minna, but please, just throw them at me; I'll catch them." He smiled.

"I can't risk being mobbed by that huge group" He muttered under his breath.

Immediately chocolates were aimed at him, some at alarmingly high speeds, others with full power.

"Wha-What are they trying to do? Kill me!" Kakashi yelped as he dodged some and caught others to put in his already full bag of chocolates.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind him.

"Yo."

"I-Iruka! What are you doing up here? Were you being chased too?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

Iruka smiled, "Iie. But, I was bored, so I made these for you...Not that you already have a lot." Iruka stuttered, as he handed Kakashi a nice, pretty heart shaped box.

"Iruka, I don't know what to say..." A touched Kakashi said, gazing at his precious "Iruka chocolates" before dodging another chocolate box.

"But don't think it's because I like you in that way or anything! That'd be a bit awkward." Iruka frowned, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say." Kakashi smiled.

"Just like the past eh? Iruka..." He silently whispered to himself.

Sasuke once again walked on, declining a few more chocolates and breaking a few more hearts. (oh only about twenty hearts or so –rolls eyes-)

He went to the training grounds, and surprisingly, no one was there.

>Then again, who would be training when they're all hoping for chocolates?> Sasuke thought sarcastically.

He began to cross the training grounds, looking for something to kick, until he heard some voices:

"Na-Naruto-kun, this is for you..."

"Hi-Hinata-chan! For me? Are you sure?"

"U—un..."

"Thanks Hinata! You sure made my day!"

Sasuke hid behind a tree, watching Naruto's little interaction with the shy girl.

>So he got chocolates after all...good for him.> Sasuke thought, >but why do I feel a bit sad?>

He watched atop a tree as Hinata cheerfully skipped back to meet with the other girls, leaving Naruto happily munching on his chocolates.

>What is wrong with me?> Sasuke wondered a bit frightfully. >I am not capable of these feelings, but why am I...>

Suddenly, Naruto looked up.

"OI! I can sense you! Whoever you are! Come out!" He yelled.

>Kuso! I forgot to hide my chakra!> Sasuke angrily thought.

He dropped to the ground.

"Yo." He simply said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, "bug off. Nothing you can say is going to destroy my happiness today."

Naruto grinned.

"I know. Here."

Sasuke thrust out some chocolates to Naruto.

"Wha-What? Aren't these from your fangirls? I don't want them." Naruto snarled.

"I don't like chocolate. You can have them."

"I don't want your left overs!"

"...Then pretend I made them for you." Sasuke thrust all the chocolates into Naruto's hand and began to walk away.

"Wh-Why me?" He heard the blond mutter.

Sasuke stopped.

>Because...I have a strange feeling inside me that I can't describe—but I can't say that!>

"...I know how true loneliness feels like." Sasukemustered before he walked away again, leaving the surprised Kyuubi staring after him

>Now weren't you going to talk to him about ignoring you?> A voice chided in Sasuke's head.

>Aa, but for some reason...I feel too happy to spoil the mood.> Sasuke replied.

>Souka...why do I feel so happy for such a small act? All I did was give Naruto something I did not want.>

And the shinobi quietly walked away, feeling happy and peaceful.

* * *

-End of Valentine Special –

* * *

-Next Day-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone! Line up and quietly step into the bus!" Kakashi yelled cheerfully.

"Mou, the field trip is finally over." Sighed Shikamaru, "it was nice there—all we did was relax."

"I-I didn't get a chance for Sasuke to return my love!" Sobbed Sakura.

"I'll be glad to get away from THIS jerk." Naruto said as everyone entered the bus.

"Ah? Actually you don't." Iruka's voice replied.

"Na-NANI!" Naruto squawked.

"Aa, since everyone's gotten used to their roommates, we've decided for you to be dorm mates as well." Kakashi said, stepping behind Naruto.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The whole class yelled.

Naruto dumped his suitcase into his new dorm; the dorm he was going to share with Sasuke.

"I'm going to have to stick up with him for the rest of the year..." Naruto muttered.

Just as he was cursing Sasuke, the black-haired ninja arrived and quietly put his stuff away.

Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke, watching his every move.

"Dobe, glaring at me like that won't make me melt away." Sasuke said coolly.

"WHO SAID I WAS DOING THAT!" Screamed Naruto.

As the two quarreled, one silent figure watched from afar, taking extra interest in the older ninja.

"I won't let you get away this time, Sasuke-kun." The figure cackled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, running towards the taller ninja._

"_It's Valentine's Day! How many chocolates did you get?" Naruto yelled excitedly, hooking on too his lover's arm._

"_One."_

"_Eh? That's it?"_

"_No. One...for you." _

_Sasuke handed Naruto a large box of chocolates._

"_Sasuke, you're acting like a total woman!" Snickered Naruto, a blush going up his cheeks._

"_Keh." Smirked Sasuke. "And what about you?"_

"_Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto said, a bit puzzled._

"_How do you explain these?" Sasuke smirked again as he held up a big heart shaped box that said "To: Sasuke From: Naruto with love"_

"_OI! How did you get that!" Naruto yelled, a bit embarassed._

"_I found them while I was in your room this morning." _

"_NYA! SASUKE! I was going to give that to you at a more special time!" _

_Sasuke raised his eyebrow._

"_This IS a special time." And he pecked Naruto on the nose._

"_Thanks for the chocolates, dobe." He said as he lazily waved the chocolates a bit._

"_Sasuke temme... Naruto said, a slow smile making his way to his face, as he held his hand to his nose where Sasuke had kissed him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up.

>It's...another...dream like that again.> He thought, >why am I getting all of these? I don't want them!>

He clutched his head.

>I don't want any memories from the past! I don't want any more pain!> Naruto yelled mentally.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine.

>That feeling...I've felt it before.> He thought, and he swiveled his head towards Sasuke.

He found a thin figure crouched over the boy, reaching down towards his throat...

"Na-NANDATTE BA YO? DARE GA? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yelled Naruto.

The figure suddenly stood up, and disappeared.

"What—he vanished..." Naruto whispered.

He walked over to Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke was still asleep.

"Baka, why didn't you wake up? You should've sensed him..." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke stirred again.

He was obviously dreaming...of what? Naruto wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was Itachi, and Orochimaru; both were chasing after him._

_But no matter how hard the black-haired ninja ran, they seemed to catch up to him._

_Sasuke couldn't turn around and fight, and he couldn't stop and stand still—all he could do was run...which was what he did._

_He felt fear rushing to his brain, making him run further, but his brother and the Snake Sage were catching up quickly._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he darted up, taking deep breaths._

"_Oi...Daijobu?" A voice prodded._

_Sasuke looked up. _

"_Oh, Naruto, it's you."_

"_Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Your secret lover?" Naruto joked._

"_But Naruto..."_

"_Hai?" _

"_You ARE my secret lover."_

_Naruto widened his eyes._

"_EHHHHH...well, not for long! Everyone's going to know about us soon!" Naruto grinned, "then all the fangirls won't come after you anymore."_

_Sasuke smiled and nodded._

"_Demo sa, Sasuke, you had another nightmare again? You've been having them for a while..." Naruto said, concern showing in his eyes._

"_Aa, demo, It's all right...as long as you're here."_

"_Sasuke! Don't be so sappy!"_

"_You shouldn't be talking, baka."_

"_BAKA! OI! BAKA JANAI YO! AHO!"_

"_Keh. It's true, you talk more like a woman then I do sometimes."_

"_TAKE THAT BACK!"_

"_Make me."_

_And Sasuke pulled Naruto down, engaging in a tickle fight._

_Then out of the dark, Orochimaru sneaked upon them, his narrow eyes glaring upon Sasuke._

"_You...are MINE!" He snarled as he lunged towards Sasuke._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jolted awake, breathing heavily.

"Oi, daijoubu?" A voice prodded.

Sasuke looked up, and encountered Naruto, sitting calmly on the side of his bed.

"Oh, Naruto, it's you."

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Your secret lover?" Naruto joked. (DEJA VU!)

Sasuke shook his head.

This was sounding a bit _too_ familiar.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? What do you mean? This is our dorm; I'm being forced to share it with you. Baka. did you bump your head or something?" Naruto pouted.

"...so it WAS a dream." Sasuke sighed as he leaned back onto the pillow.

"Mm? Yume?"

"Aa. Yume."

>That conversation in the beginning...was almost too alike to the one in my dream.> Sasuke thought tiredly.

"Sasuke?"

"Nani?"

"Did you by chance...sense a cloaked figure bending over you while you were sleeping?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Cloaked figure? You must've been hallucinating."

"Demo, I was sure he was there! I yelled and he disappeared!" Insisted Naruto.

"Fine fine, so how did he look like?"

"Welllll, I couldn't really tell much about him except that he had narrow, scary eyes..."

Sasuke froze.

>Was it that Orochimaru guy in my dream?>

"Naruto, was he extremely thin and tall; like a snake?"

"Mm? Somewhat, I guess...Wait! How did you know? You've seen him before?"

"...Maybe."

Sasuke shivered, this did not sound like a good situation.

The two sat there quietly, until:

"Naruto, why are you sitting on my bed?"

"To check up on you. Idiot."

"..."

"No-Not in any romantic way to see if you're cold or anything! That figure that was over you caught my attention, and I was wondering if he had done anything!"

"You were worried?"

"Well, of course! I-I mean...Not about YOU! About whether or not that guy was going to get me next or not!"

"...Right."

Ignoring the kyuubi's angry remarks, Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked.

>This was almost like the dream...now all that needs to be done is...>

"...AND HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU? You're such an idiot, and a show-off, and AAAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Screamed Naruto as Sasuke pulled him down.

"Let go of me you gayass! AHHHHHH! THAT TICKLES! HEY! YOU'RE GETTING IT THIS TIME!" Naruto shouted as he tickled Sasuke back.

The two wrestled around trying to tickle each other until Naruto stopped and realized...

"Sasuke, you're...you're laughing!"

Sasuke was having a lot of fun; in fact, he was laughing like he used to when his parents were still alive—Sasuke hadn't even realized it.

"I'm what? Ah, so I am laughing...Ore wa naze...waratteruno? Why am I laughing..." He muttered softly.

He looked at his hands, a bit bewildered.

Suddenly, he got a nice slap on the back, and a loud voice said:

"So you DO have emotions! Congratulations on finally finding them... took you long enough, slowpoke!"

Sasuke looked back at the blond.

>He was able to make me laugh again...>

Sasuke smirked.

>Well, since I can laugh again, I might as well laugh some more while it lasts.>

And so Sasuke tackled Naruto and started to tickle him again.

"Who's the slowpoke now, dead-last?" Grinned Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was currently on top of him, grinning like an idiot.

>I've never seen this side of him before--No! I have...in my dreams.>

Naruto shook those thoughts away.

>Bah! Just hallucinations...but I guess Sasuke CAN be a fun guy...sometimes.>

He flipped Sasuke over and attempted to tickle him back.

And so the Tickle War continued throughout the rest of the night, filled with the laughter of both boys.

...(Yes just tickling! Nothing else:; -holds off the more fluffy sasunaru fans with pitchfork XP-)

NEW Author's Note: holy beetles! Lots of thoughts in this chappie. Evil keeps erasing my thought symbols though, making me redo it on the edit page –twitches- arf. Tedious indeed...

OLD Author's Note:

NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa

21 pages! And toko-chan only said there would be 19 pages...nods well...long enough this time? -.-

Once again, because finals are coming up this will be the last chapter until after May 30...k? -- after finals...more updates because SUMMER! WOOoooo -

To the loyal reviewers out there!

Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: nyahahahh fluff...yes, we all must have fluff...keh keh keh...cackles

Morien Alexander: yay! Toko-chan feels very appreciated

Annachan: well to be honest, toko-chan had a bit of trouble thinking about how kakashi would say the truth ;; thanks for commenting on it!

Silver: ohohoho yes the angst! Toko-chan loves angst! Keh keh keh...

Shinigami: heres the next chappie now toko-chan expects a review! XP

Wuffielover: that was actually eh...around 15 pages...this one is smack at 19 pages good luck reading it

Siw-wa: yea sasuke! Go for naruto now! Wait...toko-chan's supposed to write that into the story! ;; keh keh...cackles at the plans for sasunaru

Ririka: hmm...more obstacles most likely. Afterall, it makes the story more intersting, desho? Keh keh keh...evil cackles

Sun: O.O heres some narusasu fluff! hands and runs XD

Animeangel: backs away from butcher knife toko-chan updated! Toko-chan updated! EEEEEKK! runs again

Jin: keh keh...ellipses...keh keh...XD XD

Runan: ;; nyaaaa runan, you scare toko-chan sometimes ;; sees runan carrying huge sasunaru banner O.O;;

Kinny Riddle: snickers at double post

RcA: heheheh well heres another chappie for you to think about neh? -

Monkfish: aww, monkfish doesn't like angst? ;-; ah well...there's not too much angst in this chappie...toko-chan thinks...O.o;;

Juno: toko-chan continueeeeeeed

Yume: yes yes here here! Next chappie review!

Seph Lorraine: Love not war snickers good point...but that'll be a while...NYAHahhahahahaha...

TheMP: keh keh...of course toko-chan had to add in Haku! What would the fic be like without him? XP

Kaira-chan: snickers at cute review nyaaaaaaaa toko-chan loves your uber crazy reviews! She looks forward to reading more of them!

Kamikaze-bunny: looks at stamp why does the stamp have a...FLYING NINJA PENGUIN on it? XD XD yes people, inside joke

Sakata Ri Houjun: keh keh...another sasunaru fanfic? That'd be great! Post it up as soon as possible! XP

Miki: nyaaaa glad toko-chan got someone addicted to this fanfic XP the next chapter will be out eh...hopefully sort of soon ;;

Mara-chan: O.O;; kowai...nyaaaaa ok ok since Mara-chan got toko-chan off her booty to finish the chappie, here ya go

Suisen: watches suisen haunting O.O;; wow...;; eh...here's the next chappie so RIP? XD XD

Assassin of the Shadows: cackles at funny review hehehehe toko-chan loves your reviews! Very amusing! nods review more!

Gami: Irukakashi? Well you got some in this chappie! it's a bit light irukakashi though...;;

Raelynn: yes toko-chan has indeed gotten the point XP

Shuichi-Shindou: kyaa toko-chan loves your account name! From Gravitation!


	6. Caress the Insanity

NEW Author's Note: Made a new symbol for Naruto's "inner voice" (whom you'll find out later on...)

->blahblah>- is Naruto's "inner voice" thing!

Disclaimer: No Naruto for toko-chan...sad, neh? T-T

Nyaaaaaa it's been a while but toko-chan's back with updates of the chapter! Bwhaahaha...lot's of shtuff happen in this chappie... enjoy

Oh and don't forget to review! -hearts-

PS: erm...this is a strange chapter...toko-chan doesn't quite like sakura and she said there will be no sasusaku but uh...SASUKE YOU PIMP! Goes off to kill Sasuke erm...just read on...grumbles at Sasuke

Previously: Tickle fight ensued for whole night...k?

Caress the Insanity

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Day-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned tiredly.

"Im so tired; I don't want to be in class..." Naruto whined as he put his head on his desk.

"That's what you get for staying up so late." A cool voice said behind him.

"Shut up Sasuke! You stayed up just as late as I did! Why aren't you tired?" Hissed Naruto.

"That's because you don't have the capabilities to stay up late, dobe." The voice said again.

"O-OMAE!" Naruto said angrily, a fight about to start...

"Both of them...staying up late...to do what?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know. A project maybe?" Sakura shrugged.

>WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY COULD BE DOING! IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELL NOoo!> Inner Sakura screamed.

The whole class stared in silence at the two bickering boys, thinking kinky thoughts (tsk tsk shame shame!)

Naruto grew tense and turned around.

"What are you all staring at? Morons!" He screamed before plopping himself into his chair.

Everyone laughed at Naruto's stupid temper and turned back to what they were doing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto intently.

Naruto was currently cursing at the other students and just being...a wild and rambunctious brat.

>So he really is just like the others.> Sasuke thought, >I must've really been overestimating him...to think he could possibly be different.>

Sasuke turned back to whatever he was doing and listened to the sullen drone of the idiotic Ebisu-sensei.

"...Kodoku...Boku no...Kodoku...dare mo...wakatteru? Iie...Ikinai...Ikinai..." (kodoku -loneliness) (ikinai - dont understand)

Sasuke's ears perked up.

>What? Did I hear something?>

"Don't care...Of course..."

Sasuke turned around to look at the blonde.

>Is he really mumbling about something? Is it just me?>

The fox boy was lost in his thoughts; his head tilted down, eyes seemingly tired. They were so tired; empty like a bucket emptied of water, reflections gone. It was almost as if Naruto was tired of life.

"And the heavenly angel descended down upon the earth, thy wings clipped and broken, thy garments ragged and ripped. Thy fallen angel needest one to help him in the time of greatest need..." Ebisu's one quote drifted to Sasuke's ears.

>Him, bruised and hurt physically, scarred and untrustful mentally. He needs to realize thathe is not alone.> Sasuke mused, lost in thought.

>Have I thought wrong of him once again? This Uzumaki Naruto, so full of suprises...> Sasuke thought, a light blush forming onto his cheeks.

>The way he hides himself behind his mask of happiness and stupidity. It makes me want to tear down the wall that keeps me away from him, and find out EVERYTHING about him. I want to know how he is feeling, how he really acts, what he really likes...CHO-CHOTTO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!>

Sasuke angrily shook off the blush on his pale face.

>This boy...I must stay away from him. I fear I might really be tur-turning gay.> Sasuke shivered.

And yet during lunch break, Sasuke found himself once again searching for a certain blonde.

>Chikuso! Why the hell am I looking for him? I should be staying away! Whatever happened to self control?> Sasuke thought angrily.

But he couldn't stop looking for the young kyuubi, oh no, he couldn't. The urge within him drew him closer and closer towards that brat. The personality and mystery of the shorter shinobi continuously drew Sasuke closer and closer; Like a fishing pole reeling in a fish. Sasuke was caught in the trap, and he couldn't let go.

"KUSOOOOOOOO! ORYAAAAAAAAA!" The wild battle cry shrilled.

Sasuke had walked behind Naruto, who was too absorbed in his training to notice anyone around him.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! HAI YAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed again before collapsing on the ground.

"Baka!Omae wa baka ga! Damn you, Sasuke." Naruto gritted.

"I thought...it was over. Do they still think I go that way? Why does everything have to happen to me? I only wanted a normal life..." The boy continued.

"Why do I have to suffer this pain? I tried to take it away. To be free of it. But why, why did you save me? To suffer once more...Why?"

Sasuke stared at the sobbing boy, about to speak until he was interrupted.

"When I look at you, I get this feeling from someplace deep inside me. I am comforted around you and quarrel as we might, I...get a different feeling from hate. What could it be? Sasuke, you idiot...look how you made me feel...Idiot! Idiot!" Naruto rambled on, "what is this feeling I get around you?"

"Could it be love?" Sasuke asked, unable to restrain himself from not speaking.

Naruto gasped and turned around.

"SASUKE! Ho-How long were you here?" Naruto replied, putting on a mask and giving Sasuke an annoyed look to cover up his embarassment.

"Long enough to hear you ramble on and on, baka. I never knew you had such a hidden angsty side in you." Smirked Sasuke.

"Te-Temme! I knew you were there! I was just...I was just acting it out! To see if you noticed I noticed that you were there! Yea!" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke walked closer towards Naruto.

"You know what? You are a bad, bad liar." Sasuke said huskily, his face just inches from Narutos.

"Does it matter?" Naruto mocked back, "it's not like you even care, you cold heartless freak."

"Am I a freak?" Sasuke whispered, his face inching even closer to Naruto.

"...What do you think?" Naruto whispered back.

"Well, now I think I am." Sasuke said before smothering Naruto into a searing kiss.

Everything seemed to be going well. Memories were flashing between the two--memories of them with Kakashi, Sasuke dodging for Naruto from Haku...but right before it got up to the chuunin exams, Naruto broke away.

(AN: Basically, Naruto and Sasuke weren't together until after the chuunin exams ok? But they liked each other...keh keh...course they did...keh keh...)

"Just...Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto screamed, clutching his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The blond yelled.

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts from the past.

Sasuke, who had fallen on the floor, stared dumbly at the ground.

>Wha...What did I just do? What just happened?>

"Sasuke! You...YOU REALLY ARE A FREAK! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! TEMME!" Naruto snarled.

"How could you...I don't go that way! Chikuso, you already have a lot of girls clinging on to you. Go take one of them instead!" He continued before runningout of the training grounds.

Sasuke raised his head to watch the blonde leave.

"Why...What made me do that? The urge to feel him once more..." Sasuke muttered to himself.

>Why was I so rash? Why did I get that feeling?>

Sasuke stared up to the sky.

_"Neh neh, Sasuke. Neh!...OI SASUKE! SAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEEEEE!" A loud voice screamed into the darker haired shinobi._

_"Hnn...Nani yo, dobe." Sasuke grumbled as he lazily opened his eyes._

_"DOBE JA NAI YO! Hora! Isn't the sky pretty today?" Grinned the blonde kyuubi._

_Sasuke blinked._

_"...You woke me up for that?"_

_"Don't say it like it's not important! Moron!"_

_"...Well it isn't."_

_"OI! You should pay more attention to your surroundings, you don't know what beautiful scenery you're missing." Naruto said, his words wise for once._

_"..."_

_"Why aren't you speaking? Stop doing that!"_

_"..."_

_"SASUKE!" The voice whined._

_"I was paying attention to my surroundings."_

_"Eh? What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm looking at the beautiful scenery, baka."_

_"OI! I have no idea what you're talking about, BAKA!"_

_"I'm looking at you. Idiot."_

_And Sasuke received the pleasure of seeing Naruto's face blush crimson._

_Just then, he had an urge...an urge to..._

Sasuke blinked.

>Naruto's right. I really should stay away from him. Not only am I turning gay but...>

Sasuke's eyes misted slightly.

>My emotions are leaking out; My cold heart, my cruel compassion, the fire that fuels my will for revenge is slowly being smothered, smothered by useless feelings and emotions. I must do something to make me forget about him. Anything...>

Naruto ran through the Forest of Death.

He didn't care if the place was only for students in the chuunin exam, he wanted a place where he could be alone; Dangerous or not.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, and slowly he put a hand to his lips.

>Just then...really, what was he thinking about?> Naruto thought.

>Even worse...why was I feeling that way?> Naruto put his hand over his heart.

>My heart...>

Naruto closed his hands into a fist.

>Naruto, you really are an idiot. Feeling that way for someone besides Sakura, and a male at that!>

"Baka, Baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Naruto screamed at himself before bumping into someone and landing on the ground.

"Iteeeeeee..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ano, Daijoubu desuka?" A voice questioned.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up, his eyes blinking innocently, and he found...

Sasuke sullenly walked out of the training grounds, his back drooped slightly and his eyes cast on the ground.

Immediately, squeals from a dozen fangirls rang out and they ran to catch up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sasuke-kun, I heard you loved to eat bento. I made you some! Do you like it?"

"Sasuke-sama, please let me share my lunch with you!"

Sasuke continued staring at the floor for a few seconds, until suddenly, he raised his head and looked at his fans.

"Aa, hai." He said monotonously, just like the emotionless cold-hearted killer he was.

>Or should be...> He thought.

The black-haired shinobi silently let the group of girls drag him over to eat.

"Daijoubu desuka?" The voice repeated.

"Ah?" Naruto mumbled again and looked up.

A grinning shonen gently smiled and nodded.

"Haku..." Naruto whispered.

"Un, I'm surprised to see you here." Haku smiled again.

"Ha-Hai, but I wanted to go somewhere with less people around."

"Souka...Well, that's why I'm here too." Haku gently said.

Haku kneeled down.

"Are you sure you're ok, Naruto-kun?" Haku said worriedly as he put a hand to Naruto's forehead.

"Your face is flushed and you seem a bit stressed."

"I—I'm fine." Naruto stuttered, "neh, what are you doing?"

"Aa? Oh, I'm gathering herbs." Haku stated.

"Herbs?"

"Hai, it's for Zabuza-san. He sprained his arm from swinging that blade around too much (during Valentine's Day) and it was my fault, so this is the least I could do to help him." Haku slightly blushed.

"Ah I see. Can I help?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, of course!" Haku answered.

Naruto gave Haku a big smile and began to gather herbs.

Through the silence of herb gathering, Haku asked

"...so what is bothering you, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? What do you mean? I feel great!" Naruto answered happily.

"Aa...Well, talk to me when you feel like it." Haku slowly said.

Haku felt Naruto tense up and grow silent.

The moody blond had once again been lost in his own thoughts.

"...Haku, what would you do if, someone you like, or...think you like, doesn't like you back?"

"I would let him or her be happy of course. If they don't like me back, I'll wait till the day they do."

"But Haku, what if, the someone you think you like...actually likes someone else?"

"Then...I'd be disappointed, but as long as the person most important to me is happy, then I will be happy."

"Haku, if that someone else liked you, which was never supposed to happen...what would you do?"

Haku smiled, knowing where this was going.

"Naruto-kun, how do you feel for that someone then?"

Naruto choked.

"HUH? Me? NONONONONONO! I was just saying what if! I was just wondering!" Naruto rambled and he quickly shut up.

AN: Ok, this part is a bit confusing, so basically, Naruto asks about Sakura, then Sakura liking Sasuke, then Sasuke liking Naruto. Because Sasuke is a guy, Naruto thinks it's never supposed to happen, and Haku realizes this ok?

"...Naruto-kun, is it really that shameful, to love a guy?" Haku simply asked.

"Wha-what?" Naruto looked up, confused.

"If you believe you'd do anything for a person, work for that person, fight for that person, make their dreams come true. If they are truly that important to you, does it matter if they are a man or a woman?" (quote sounding familiar? )

"...I don't understand what you're saying."

"If you feel for a certain person, does it matter what gender they are?"

"Haku, what are you trying to say?"

"Naruto-kun, you may not understand now, but the time will come when you do."

Haku stood up and brushed off his erm...skirt/dress (the pink dress/skirt he wears in the anime)

"I've gathered enough herbs; see you next time, Naruto-kun."

"...Un." Naruto mumbled, still pondering over Haku's questions.

Haku walked a bit and stopped,

"By the way, Naruto-kun, good luck."

"Ah? What do you mean?" Naruto looked up.

A shadow of a smile graced over haku's face, his eyes hidden by the shade of the trees.

"Nani mo, Nani mo nai. (Nothing, Nothing at all...)" He gently whispered, and he walked out of the forest.

Naruto slowly walked back to class, after all, it was near the end of lunch.

"What the hell was Haku saying..." Naruto mumbled, "this doesn't make sense, none of this makes sense!"

-Giggles-

-Giggles-

>Eh? Why are the girls so happy today? Anything special?> Naruto thought as he looked over to the direction of the voices.

It was then an ice cold feeling had embedded its way into his heart; a splinter of ice cracking it in two. Naruto felt this cold dreaded feeling even before he saw it. His jaw dropped and the hairs on the back of his neck froze.

There, lounging on the grasswas Sasuke in all his glory; Swarms of girls were immediately at his beck and call. Some feeding him, some pouring him bottled tea.

That wasn't really what made Naruto mad. It was the fact that Sasuke did not push them away; the fact that Sasuke kept them there instead of coldly ignoring them like he was supposed to.

Sasuke let himself be fed, he let the girls "accidentally" brush up against him, he let the girls swarm around him, like a thousand wriggling worms, each trying to worm their way into his heart...

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Naruto yelled, suddenly furious.

>This pang in my heart...>

"What, dobe?" Sasuke said with an irritated voice.

>Please stop...>

"I asked you, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

>Stop...>

"What do you mean what I am doing? Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke smirked.

>This feeling...>

"Why are you surrounded by all these girls!"

>I don't want to feel like this.>

"What? Jealous?"

>Make it go away!>

"...Sasuke."

>Please!>

"There's no use feeling jealous, Naruto."

>Stop this!>

"I know how you feel, so if you're lucky, I can make one of these girls spend a day with you."

>Stop...>

"Then again, I don't think any of them would want you, Naruto."

>STOP!>

"After all, you're just a monster. No one wants you."

_**NO ONE WANTS YOU.**_

The words buried itself into Naruto's mind.

_No one wants you. No one wants you. No one wants you. **NO ONE WANTS YOU.**_

Naruto's breathing grew faster, his eyes diluted and his eyes narrowed in anger.

_**A MONSTER.**_

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself onto the other boy.

Ignoring the squeals of the girls, Naruto gave Sasuke a punch and grabbed onto Sasuke's collar to get ready for another one.

Sasuke smirked.

"Yare yare Naruto,you really look like a monster now, don't you?"

"Yea, he looks just like a monster!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!" The girls jeered.

_**DEMON.**_

Naruto froze.

"What Naruto? Can't fight me now? Too scared? You're such a wuss. A cowardly demon." Sasuke taunted.

Naruto's fist trembled.

_A young boy around the age of 5 was hiding behind a dumpster._

_"Take that you stupid demon!"_

_"Yea, take that!"_

_The younger kids jeered as they threw garbage at the boy._

_"Now now children" a motherly voice said as Naruto flinched at a rotten apple, "don't go throwing food at him."_

_"Demo Kaa-san..." The voices whined._

_"Demons don't deserve any sort of food. Here, throw these instead." The mother replied, a cold tone seeping into her voice._

_"YEA! Thanks, Kaa-san!" The voices squealed._

_The young blonde once again flinched._

_He looked up to see red._

_Red. Chi. Blood_

_He was bleeding._

_Naruto now looked at the stones that the boys were throwing._

_The expression on their faces were cruel; They were laughing; sneering._

_"Take that you demon! You deserve it!"_

_"Bakemono! Bakemono!"_

_"Hahaha! Die, you..."_

"Demon." The cold voice jeered.

"That's what you are, and that's all you'll ever be." The phantom now spoke to Naruto, his emotionless eyes flashing.

Naruto looked back at him, his dull lifeless eyes not making the slightest twitch. His face not showing the spark of anger that usually shows.

Now Sasuke had the upper hand. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him onto the floor.

"And stay down, monster." He spat, "stay where you belong."

Sasuke thenstalked away, his hundreds of fangirls trailing behind him, each giving a glare at Naruto.

"Demon! Monster! Bakemono!" They each whispered among one another.

Long after they left, the blonde lay on the ground.

Without the will to move, the strength to live, what use was it to get up? What use was it to even try?

That was how Iruka found Naruto. Bruised and broken, both mentally and physically.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me? Naruto!" Iruka's frantic calls to Naruto.

And yet, the boy lay there without moving, seemingly lifeless.

"...Like a broken doll." Kakashi muttered sadly.

"Kakashi..." Iruka whispered, surprised that the gray haired ninja had shown up behind him.

"What happened to him? " Iruka continued, his lips trembling, "what did they do to him? Naruto!"

Kakashi looked sadly at the sobbing ninja crying over the broken boy.

"Let's move him somewhere, Iruka." He said softly as he put his arm around the shorter ninja to comfort him.

"Hai, Kakashi." Iruka sobbed into his shirt.

Two jounins stood there, one holding a child protectively to him, while the other had his arm around the other one, sharing the pain.

The older jounin looked up.

>Ah, What have you done this time, Sasuke.>

In the midst of the girls in class, Sasuke looked up from their chattering and sighed.

>Naruto, gomen...>

His head hurt and his throat felt raw.

Sasuke's eyes grew distant.

>But I cannot fall in love with you...ever.>

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Iruka rushed in. He grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of class before the girls even had a chance to protest.

"Omae (You)...WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" Iruka yelled at Sasuke.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE HIM BECOME!" Iruka continued.

Sasuke said nothing but stared wide eyed at the frantic teacher.

"What...did I do?" He asked; shocked.

"Sasuke." A stern voice interrupted, "come with me."

Kakashi beckoned Sasuke to follow him and proceeded to go to Sasuke and Naruto's shared room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------

As I followed Kakashi-sensei, I felt an icy cold dread stab through my stomach with each step I took.

All I wanted to do was push Naruto away. Was it not the right thing to do?

And now finally, I had reached our room.

The smooth mahogany door, the brass door knob...everything seemed so clear to me.

And as I passed through the door, I had finally noticed...

The room number on our door was labeled "666". (Sign of the devil)

That was not a good sign.

It was strange. It seemed like I had stepped into a different dimension.

This room was dark, gloomy, and held a mysterious evil that struggled to be unleashed; It held a tortured soul, crying out of pain and torture.

This room was not the room Naruto and I shared; it couldn't be. The room we shared was always bright and filled with the laughter. It held some sort of feeling that could produce happiness within anyone who entered...but now...

There. I see it. A lone figure, sleeping on the bed.

I walked up to take a closer look. Yes, I was right, it was Naruto.

He seemed to be sleeping, not peacefully, for his face showed it.

"Naruto..." I whispered gently. "Oi, Naruto...Wake up."

Naruto stirred.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Something about him shocked me. It wasn't the fact that he didn't respond, or that he did not look at me. What frightened me most, was...

"His eyes..." I mumbled.

The glorious windows that I had once looked through to see Naruto's lighted personality was gone.

In its place were two mounds of coal, blackened and charred. They stared lifelessly at the ceiling, never once blinking.

"What happened to his eyes?" I said again, a bit panicked.

>Kami-sama, those beautiful eyes he once had...the windows to his soul...where is it? What did I do?> I screamed mentally.

"Naruto..." I whispered again, as I reached my hands toward his face.

"I'm here. Naruto..."

Just before my hands touched his face, Naruto blinked. An unbelieveable change went through him.

"IIYAAAAAAAAA! (NOOOOO)" He screamed, as he immediately scrambled towards the corner of the bed.

"Naruto!" I yelled worriedly.

"No..Don't come near me! Stay away! Please! No!" Naruto mumbled, his frightened blank eyes blinking repeatedly.

"Naruto! It's just me! Sasuke!" I yelled again.

"NO! STAY AWAY! STOP!"

"Na--!"

"YAMEROOOOOOOOO! (STOP!)" Naruto screamed.

--------------------------------------------------

Narrator POV

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke could do nothing but watch helplessly as Naruto stumbled out of bed and crawled into a corner.

Curling into a ball, Naruto put his head to his knees and slowly transformed back into the quiet lifeless shell he was.

"Bakemono...Bakemono...Bakemono...(Monster)" The boy repeated over and over.

"Sasuke. We would like to know what you said to him." Kakashi said quietly.

Sasuke did not answer for a few minutes, then he slowly he replied,

"I called him...a monster."

"Baka! Why did you do that for? You know how much pain Naruto feels from that! You—"

"Iruka, please, calm down." Kakashi grimly said.

"...I also called him, a demon. I told him he was no use! That he was a coward! I told him that...that no one would ever want him...because...because...he was a demon." Sasuke suddenly sobbed; his face no longer emotionless.

"Why?" Kakashi simply asked.

"Because I-I didn't want to get to close to him." Sasuke carefully said through tears.

Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka, let's give them some time alone." He silently said, and the two sullenly left the room.

The young boy stood still, watching the other teen tremble and mutter incoherently.

The shinobi with dark hair slowly moved his lips, Na. Ru. To...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was trapped. All around me; It was them.

_Bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono!_

"Please, stop chanting...Please, stop!" I whimpered, trying to run away.

They were surrounding me; they wouldn't stop.

_Kill the demon! Destroy him! Destroy the Nine Tails!_

"It-It's not me! I'm not him! Please...Believe me! Believe me!" I cried frantically.

_After all, you're just a monster. No one wants you._

The words flashed across my mind.

**Just a monster. **

**No one. **

**No one wants you. **

**Monster.**

**_...You Monster!_**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (NO!)" I threw my head back and howled.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M NOT! STOP SAYING THAT!" I screamed.

"Stop saying that..." I said softly, and I dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm not like that..."

->Oh but you are.>-

"Da—Dare ga Who's there?"

->Heh, you know who I am, just as I know who you are.>- The voice chuckled.

"Please...Who are you?"

->You are useless.>-

"Why are you telling me this?"

->A monster.>-

"Why?"

->Like me.>-

"What have I done wrong?"

->Ohohoho, gaki, brat, your biggest mistake was by being born.>-

"Eh?"

->Think about it, if you were never born, do you think you'd suffer like this?>-

"..."

->Hmph, if you weren't here, it'd benefit the both of us wouldn't it?>-

"..."

->Think about it, gaki.>-

"I _am_ useless...aren't I."

I sat in the void of darkness, pondering.

"No one cares about me. No one really puts up with me. They don't believe in anything I do. They won't acknowledge me."

->You're right. You don't know anyone who loved you, did you?>-

"N--" A picture flashed across my mind.

His elegant smirk, his vain eyes, his hair drooping lazily over him...

"Sasuke..."

->But he called you useless didn't he? Wasn't he the one who made you suffer the most?>-

"...You're right."

->See? No one loves you. You are useless; A coward. Everyone hates you.>-

"Everyone hates me..."

->No one loves you. Everyone's either afraid or disgusted. -

"But Sasuke..."

->Hmm?>-

"He was--I felt it--He was sincere. I saw it in his eyesat that time..."

->Hnn, lies and deception. You're too gullible, you youngsters these days.>-

"No. I was sure of it. He...he really cared."

->What about now huh? Does he care? Look at what he did to you? He's just like all the others.>-

"All the others?"

->Of course, each and every one of them.>-

"Each and every one?"

->Yes. They deserve to die.>-

"Die..."

----------------------------------------------------------

Narrator POV

----------------------------------------------------------

>Sasuke, I want you to watch over Naruto, got that?>

Yes, those were the words that Kakashi had told Sasuke before leaving.

And for once, Sasuke had agreed.

"Naruto, I'm going to bed now. Ok?" Sasuke said crisply before flinging the covers over himself.

Naruto sat in his bed, still curled in a ball. He stared straight ahead, unmoving.

Sasuke sighed.

"Oyasumi."

-Late at night-

The figure crawled out of bed.

He moved towards the sleeping figure near him...

The blonde slowly raised his hand to the boy's neck, ready to kill.

And yet...and yet...

The boy did not; He stood in that position for a few moments, watching the darker-haired shinobi sleeping peacefully, before slowly walking back to his bed.

->Why didn't you do it?>-

"I can't."

->Why?>-

"Something I felt..."

->Felt? Gaki, you no longer have feelings! After what they've done to you...>-

"I know, but this feeling..."

->...You're too kind hearted, Naruto. It will be the end of you if you don't toughen up.>-

"Perhaps you're right..."

The boy had once again curled back into a ball, staring slowly at the wall.

"The Nine Tails--Uzumaki Naruto--with him in that condition...it is the perfect time to strike; soon the plan will be executed...soon." An evil voice cackled into the darkness.

Sasuke groggily woke up. He glanced over to see Naruto gazing at him eerily.

"Naruto? Doushitano? What is it?" He asked.

The boy merely continued to gaze.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke said again, walking over to the blond.

"You okay? No fever right?" Sasuke muttered while placing a hand on Naruto's forehead.

Suddenly, the boy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said, a bit annoyed.

"Shin (Death)."

"Eh?"

"Shin!"

"Naruto?"

"Shine! (Die)"

"...?"

"Minna-san wa...(Everyone will...)"

-Giggles.-

"Shine. (Die.) Ahahahahaha..."

Naruto giggled a bit more.

"Shine! Shine! Minna-san wa...shine! " He cackled again, his dull eyes suddenly flashing a dull opaque color.

"Naruto? What's going on? Are you all right?"

"SHIN GA! (DIE!)"

"Naruto!"

Naruto had launched himself against Sasuke, his hands grabbing Sasuke's chest and Naruto looked wildly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Shine (Die)." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke said worriedly.

Suddenly, Naruto's features changed again.

He snarled and grabbed his head.

"Demon..."

He took a step back.

"Demon!" He yelled.

"Demon! Demon! Demon!" He repeated.

Then all of the sudden, Naruto's face was rid of all emotions. Naruto sat down on the floor and once again looked blank.

"What was that all about...?" Sasuke muttered.

Just as Sasuke was about to get to class, Tsunade barged in.

"Kakashi-sensei said something was wrong with this boy?" She asked.

"Yea." Sasuke mumbled, a bit shocked from her rude intrusion.

"Sasuke, I have been informed that you are to stay here and take care of Naruto. We have already excused you from your classes." Tsunade instructed.

"Hai..." Sasuke said.

"And Naruto's wounds...they are all mentally inflicted. I cannot do anything about this. Gomen." Tsunade said crisply before immediately walking out the door.

"Cho-Chotto! Wait" Sasuke yelled.

"Nani yo? (What)" Tsunade yelled back with a bit of annoyance.

"Is there any way Naruto can be cured?" Sasuke desperately asked.

Tsunadeglanced at Sasuke for a second, and she smiled.

"The only way he can get better is on his own. But try talking to him, Sasuke. He may be listening to more than you think he is."

Tsunade turned around and went back to the nurse's office.

Sasuke sighed and returned to Naruto.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sensei said that you could hear me--is that true?"

No reaction from Naruto.

"Look Naruto, I-I didn't mean get you hurt. I was being selfish. Sumanu. (Sorry)"

No response.

"So please Naruto, please come back. I miss you."

No response.

"Naruto. I'm sorry. I really am. Please Naruto. Come back. To me."

No response.

"Naruto?"

"Please...Onegai (Please). Come back. Come back to me. I miss you. I...I won't hurt you again. Please, Naruto. I really need you."

Sasuketentatively embraced the emotionally sick boy.

"Please Naruto, I'm sorry. Kami-sama, I'm so sorry, Naruto." He sobbed.

>Look at me. The great Sasuke, crying over a boy. And yet, I am not ashamed.>

Sasuke felt a hand reach up to smooth out his hair.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Although his eyes were blank, Naruto had tears streaming down his eyes.

"Why...eyes...face...wet?" Naruto mumbled out.

"Naruto, are you crying?" Sasuke whispered.

"...Tears?"

"Hai, Naruto, tears. You are getting better after all. Yokatta...(I'm so glad) Naruto." Sasuke smiled for the first time in what seemed to be years, andhe brought the boy closer to himself.

"You do understand he won't remember how you cared for him when he wakes up, right?" A sinister voice smirked behind Sasuke.

Sasuke froze.

"Omae...dare ga? (Who are you?)" He said quietly, his tone strangely dangerous.

"Hnn, seems you don't remember me either, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around, eyes wide.

"Sasuke, I am Orochimaru and I just wanted to tell you that your time will end soon--the plan has already started."

"Plan? What plan?"

"The plan I made nearly 400 years ago...kukukukuku!"

Orochimaru abruptly disappeared, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

>Plan? 400 years ago? Shimatta...this does not sound good.>

AN: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH toko-chan just ends it here for now...nyaa...she was going to make it longer but eh...nice place to stop. More time for toko-chan to think out the plan of Orochimaru and how it's going to be executed ;; nya nya...

Hmm...Naruto going insane? Nyaa...it was a bit strange neh? Toko-chan has a habit of making her chars crazy...-looks at Rurouni Kenshin fanfic- -sigh- toko-chan can't help it...she loves angst : (

But don't worry, action and fluff ahead! (Next chappie) keh keh keh...

Now to all of toko-chan's lovely reviewers!

Yami no tenshi: Finals...shivers twas horrible for toko-chan...it dropped all her grades ;; toko-chan's grade is still good though...she still on Principal's Honor Roll...phew...whips out toothpick toko-chan will help you keep orochimaru away! NYAAAAA! poke poke

Kounouri: nods yea the spacing is funny...but without spacing it was 19 pages...with spacing made it even longer but its better with huge spacing then tiny compressed spacing like toko-chan's earlier fanfics...

Shinigami: ohohoho that's a good idea! Hehe...hmm...toko-chan really should try to find a way to fit that in...more angsty goodness XD

Silver: ;; sorry it's a bit over a week...toko-chan was SO busy! NYA! XX

SW: nods that was a nice long chappie...but this one is a bit shorter...T-T sorry sorry...toko-chan try to make next one longer...

Ririka: nods freaky orochimaru and suicide shtuff vv nods nods nyaaa even more angsty weirdness in this chapter though...unfortunately...it'll get better though...toko-chan promises

Siw-wa: Nyayahahaha toko-chan totally agrees! Smack him good Naruto! Keh keh keh...cackles

Firedraygon97: hehe tickle wars nods toko-chan's proud of that idea nods nods

Laura: ooooooooo so that's how they are made! ;; so very sorry...toko-chan doesn't like chocolate that's why ;;

Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: woo hoo! It's on tsuki's fave list! Yay! dances around glad you liked that long chappie...sorry this ones a bit short T-T

Ladyschumon: NYAaaaa runs around grabbing cookies out of the sky drowns in cookies yay! One's rich! One's rich! flops around in cookies - yum!

Miki: nods in agreement yay for sasunaru! ; )

Bronze Eagle: yes yes very confuzzled little boys...keh keh keh...and they just got even more confuzzled...nYAHAHHAHAhahahahah cackles

Monkfish: GAH! Big mistake...toko-chan didn't notice that part! O.o;; thanks for catching it! Must fix it fast! ;; bows to monkfish's mad revising skills XD nyaaaa hopefully monkfish didn't cry for this chapter...it's a bit sad...;; or erm...freaky O.o;; nya toko-chan likes insane people XD XD

Shadowphantomness: hehehe glad ya like the fanficcie! is writing next chappie of fic keh keh keh...

Hikaru: nyahaha toko-chan doesn't like Sakura either... . ;; nyaaaaaa and yea! Sasuke laughing! Finally! waps Sasuke jeez laugh more bleah . ;; gets chased down by mad Sasuke NYAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ;;

Animeangel: ...kowai! throws new chappie at animeangel and runs phew talk about inspiration from this review XD it actually got toko-chan off her butt to work more on chappie...threats work well XD

Hirame: hehehe yes that's all they did...for now NYAHAHHAhahaha mad cackle hnn...toko-chan's beta reader is a pretty big yaoi fan... . ;; glances at kinny-kun reading hakuza yaoi doujinshis erm...i'd say it is healthy...erm...notices kinny-kun nosebleeding everywhere ;;

Shuichi-Shindou: o yes yes drool over sasuke nyahahahahah naruto gets jealous eeks! Don't stalk sasuke that much now! XD toko-chan looks forward to your next reviews!

Mara-chan: nyaaa me love your review inflated ego lots now lets keep this inflated ego of toko-chan's this way until she's done with this fic...keh keh keh...goes off with new inspiration for next chappie

Cheryl-chan: YAAAAAAAAAY! Toko-chan's on Cheryl-chan's fave author list! WOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEE dances around for joy the great cheryl-chan's fave author list...YY bows to cheryl-chan Nyaaaaaaaaaaa toko-chan feels so...honored! falls over from so much excitement nyaaaaa...toko-chan happens to be a big fan of a lot of cheryl-chan's fics...;; nyaaaaaa...twirls around a bit more

Wuffieluver: hmm...19 pages all from toko-chan's mind of uber strange imagination O.o;; yes toko-chan has waaaaaaay too much imagination for her own good ;; nyaaaa...and wow, stay in georgia? What'd ya do there?

Japime girl: hehehe yes yes a suicidal naruto is scary...but this insane naruto is even worse...O.o;; how naruto got that way...not even toko-chan knows...all from teh twisted mind of toko-chan...O.o;;

Kinny Riddle: NYA! Did toko-chan say the chocolate came from flowers! She thought she said plants...--;; erm...well...its the naruto world...anything can happen ; )

MidnightLoner: oooooooo Simple and Clean! Nice song nods great to read with this ficcie! nods nods nyaaaaa thanks for your comments!

Kaira-chan: eeks...toko-chan added translations to the fic so hopefully Kaira-chan can understand it now? ;; sorry, writing in japanese is a bit of a habit sometimes...toko-chan talks that way O.o;; and tips? Hmm ...what sort of tips? Toko-chan just decides on what mood of the story she wants and listens to music of that mood...for example , angsty mood : madonna – frozen. And then toko-chan feels the moods that the characters go through, and she tries to describe the feeling...eh...a big complicated...;; nyaaaa...

Sakata Ri Houjun: Wow you cosplayed as Sasuke? Nice...got any pics from it? toko-chan loves looking at cosplayers...their costumes are always so nice...toko-chan's going to an AX soon in California (july 3-6) she'll be cosplaying as haku -

Darkfall: NOOOoooooooooo THE HORRORS! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! runs from evil female haku in sailor fuku ;; nyaa here's the update! Now toko-chan gets a pic of haku (who looks like a guy?) XD XD

Kaizer deej: yea...why is orochimaru here? Wasn't he gone forever? WEEEEEEEEEEEELL, wait and see...keh keh keh...toko-chan's got a plan for that... thank you for being so perceptive not many people ask questions on that hehe and yes...naruto is quite hated...besides...he was pretty much treated like that in the anime, desho?

NYAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Toko-chan love's all you reviewers out there! glomps everyone NYAAaaaaaaaaaa

now if you wouldn't mind reviewing for this chappie:too?

the next chappie will be long, so it'll take a while...lotsa stuff going on in the next chappie...kicks orochimaru ;;


	7. Suspenseful Invitation

Disclaimer: Toko-chan does not own Naruto...nyaaaaaaaa she'd be rich if she did...T-T

* * *

Suspenseful Invitation

* * *

"A plan from 400 years ago...Hmm, strange." Kakashi pondered. 

Iruka and Kakashi sat in Naruto and Sasuke's room, all scratching their chins and heads in frustration.

"Yes, and I don't know what it means." Sasuke stated.

"And you said the man was called..."

"Orochimaru. I've seen him before--Well, he was in my dream...Along with my brother." Sasuke remembered.

"Hnn, it might have something to do with your past selves in your past lives." Kakashi carefully said.

"Kakashi! Don't tell me you still believe that!" Iruka scolded.

"It's quite possible. But,in the past whenNaruto died, the past Sasuke would tell us nothing of what had happened--or how he died." Kakashi reminisced, ignoring Iruka,"Sasuke, have you ever had any flashbacks from that time when the past Naruto died?"

Flashbacksof the dark-haired ninja stabbing himself immediately flashed across Sasuke's mind.

"N-no. Not when Naruto died, but...my own death perhaps."

Iruka was startled.

"Sasuke! Not you too! Are you all turning crazy!"

"Iruka, please, quiet down. You'll understand when it's all over."

"Understand! How can I understand? Naruto's gone insane and you two are mumblng about past lives!"

"Please, Iruka, calm down."

"I don't believe any of you! You're all insane!" Iruka said; frustrated. He walked out the door.

"That Kakashi! Why is he always so idealistic? It's reality! Not some spiritual TV show!" Grumbled Iruka as he walked down the hallway.While he was ranting, Iruka bumped into a tall stranger.

"Oh! Sorry, are you looking for someone?" Iruka asked as he looked up...and froze.

"It's...you." He whispered.

The pair of narrow eyes stared down at him mockingly.

"Yes, it's me.Glad to seeyou stillremember, Iruka."

"What are you doing here? Are you here to take over Konoha again?" Iruka shouted as he took a defensive stance.

"All in time, Iruka, all in time..." Orochimaru smirked beforeknocking Iruka out.

"I can't have you spilling out my secrets now, can I?" Orochimaru whispered as he took Iruka away.

AN: Iruka remembered his past after looking at Orochimaru; sorta triggered memories of his past -nods- hope that didnt cause confusion!

* * *

-Back at Room 666-

* * *

"So did you have any flashbacks that would help you remember?" Kakashi said; exasperated. 

"None." Sasuke stated.

"...Orochimaru tried to take over the Konoha clan in our past lives and he succeeded in killing the Hokage, but he's been missing for all these years! Why would he come back now? And even more, why would he tell you, Sasuke, of all people?"

"I don't know. This doesn't make sense. This doesn't make sense at all!" Shouted Sasuke, "WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

A giggle interrupted Sasuke's tantrum.

"Heh, fools, heh..."

Kakashi and Sasuke froze.

"Was that..." Sasuke whispered.

"He's the only one left..." Kakashi whispered back, and the two ninjas turned their heads to face a certain blonde-haired teen.

Naruto was crouched on the ground, like how a dog would sit. He was staring strangely at both of them, a sly grin pasted on his face and a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Heh...HAHAHAHAHA...Fools...FOOLS!" Naruto howled.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" the confused Sasuke asked.

"Naruto? Why, Naruto is no longer here." 'Naruto' cackled, "he's been long gone, can't you tell?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Kakashi insisted.

"HAHAHAHAHA FOOLS!" Cackled 'Naruto' once again, "2 of the strongest ninjas in all of Konoha has forgotten who I am? Couldn't you feel the change in chakra? Or are you really that pathetic?" He shrilled.

Suddenly, Kakashi cringed, clutching his heart.

"This-this chakra...I know it!" He gasped, "that unbelievable chakra li-like that time!"

"Yes! Yes!" 'Naruto' cried gleefully.

"You, the Nine-Tails!" Kakashi finally cried out.

"Heh, took you a while to figure it out." The Nine Tails sniffed, "400 years ago, anyone would've known who I was the minute I took over!"

"But why are you here? Where is Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly cried, "what did you do to him!"

"Calm down, calm down! He's ok! Jeez, kid's these days..." Grumbled the Nine Tails.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked again desperately.

"Don't give me that tone of voice! He's just asleep. That's all." The Nine Tails sniffed.

"Asleep? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You've trapped the boy in his own prison of his past. After enduring all those horrid flashbacks, the brat lost consciousness. Of course, I took advantage of that and managed to possess his body..." The Nine Tails preened.

"So what will happen to Naruto now?" Kakashi questioned.

"How should I know?" The Nine Tails snapped, "does it even matter? After all you've put him through...humans, so despicable."

"But will Naruto ever come back? Are you going to possess his body forever? What's going to happen to Naruto! I NEED TO KNOW!" Sasuke yelled at the fox.

"Quiet down won't you? Always so loud." The fox grumbled, using his leg to scratch his ear, "since that brat's gone, I might as well use his body. For how long? Well until that boy wakes up. Which is probably never." The fox snickered.

"YOU—"Sasuke started to yell, until he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down, we have to fix the Orochimaru problem first." He stated.

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! I WANT NARUTO BACK!" Sasuke screamed again.

"And why are you so worried over that boy?" The fox suddenly questioned.

Sasuke froze.

"Do you care for him? Feel for him? Have you fallen in love with him?" The fox cackled madly.

Sasuke stood in a trance; unable to answer.

"Heh, beware! Falling in love with this boy now...It's impossible! It'll just end up like the past! The past!" The fox continued cackling.

"Stop doing this to him!" Kakashi yelled frantically, "he needs to discover the past of himself."

"Kakashi-sensei. It's ok." Sasuke softly said. Sasuke looked at the fox.

"Yes. I love Naruto. So what? I love Naruto and I don't care what happens to me _or_ you. I just want Naruto back and I'll do anything to have him." He said, staring straight into the fox's eye.

"I want Naruto back."

-------------------------------------------------

-Naruto POV-

------------------------------------------------

"_I want Naruto back."_

"_Naruto, come back."_

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hnn, what?" I stood up and looked through something like a window, right in front of me.

I stared through the window, watching the scene unravel before me. (AN: He sees Sasuke talking)

"_I want Naruto back." _

->Don't believe him Naruto. You know it's not true.>-

"But he just said—"

->Doesn't matter what he said, you naive boy. Remember what he did to you?>-

"But—"

->He'll lift upyour hopes and crush them again. Just like last time. Perhaps even worse.>-

"How can it be worse? It's painful enough" I mumbled, my hand unconsciously clutching my chest.

My chest suddenly began tohurt really badly, and I didn't know why.

->Heh, it's loneliness. Kodoku dayo. (Loneliness). That's what's causing your pain.>-

"Kodoku..."

->Yes, solitude. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll handle everything.>-

"But Sasuke said..."

->Bah, him again? When are you going to stop talking about him? What are you, in love with him or something?>-

"In love!"

->Of course you aren't! Remember what he said--he's just like the others. REMEMBER?>- The voice rumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A boy around his early teens stood in front of a girl._

_"So Hanako-chan, did you have something to tell me?" The young boy shyly said; digging his toe in the ground._

_"H-hai. Naruto-kun, I—I wanted to tell you that I...I like you." The girl said shyly._

_"Ho—Honto ga? (Really?)"_

_"Un. Demo...(but) I've found someone better." Her voice turned harsh._

_"Wha?"_

_"You heard what I said. I just found out. You stupid fox demon." She said angrily, her arms encircling a boy next to her._

_"Hanako-chan! You-you're with..."_

_"Yes, I know. Meet my new boyfriend." Hanako's smile turned into a sneer._

_"Yukito! How—I thought you were my friend!"_

_"You THOUGHT I was your friend...hmph. Who'd want to be friends with you? Stupid demon." The boy smirked._

_"Hanako-chan, the only reason you talked to me was..."_

_"Yea, I just wanted to get to Yukito. Got a problem with that?"_

_"Hanako-chan..."_

_"Don't call me by that name. I don't know you anymore." She said harshy, "Yukito-kun, lets go."_

_And the two left the sobbing boy behind, leaving himalone to his own sorrows..._

----------------------------------------

-Narrator POV-

----------------------------------------

"AHHH! Stop! No more!" The blond suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked frantically.

Naruto crouched onto the floor, curled into a ball.

"Please,stop. I don't want to remember! Stop! Stooop!" He wailed.

"Naruto! What's wrong!" Sasuke cried frantically.

"My thoughts..." Naruto sobbed.

Naruto suddenly stilled.

As if listening to someone invisible, Naruto agreed "Yes. I want to forget. Please make me forget."

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"...Hai. I'll go to sleep."

"Don't, Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke cried, shaking Naruto.

Naruto suddenly cackled again, his eyes opening.

"It's too late brat. Naruto's asleep again. Heh, what an easy boy to manipulate" The fox smirked.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh do be quiet, brat. You're the one who wanted to get rid of him anyway."

"Stop torturing him." Kakashi said sternly.

"...What? Do you see me torturing the boy with whips and chains?"

"Stop torturing him mentally. He's had enough." Kakashi said.

"Hnn, whatever." The fox yawned.

"Sasuke, get up. We need to talk about the Orochimaru problem." Kakashi said strictly.

"Orochimaru's goal was to destroy the village 400 years ago. But now there is no village. What is he going to destroy? A school?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe he doesn't want to destroy anything" The fox smirked.

"...What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmph, find out for yourselves, you fool." The fox answered, "what happened in the past, hmm? Kakashi, are you sure you don't know?"

"I don't! Sasuke wouldn't tell me..."

"...Pathetic. The past will repeat itself again."

"What are you talking about, youstupid fox! Stop playing with us!" Sasuke cried, frustrated.

"Don't talk to me like that!" The fox barked, "Orochimaru doesn't want this school, nor does he want anything! He wants...someone."

"...Someone? Dare ga? (Who?)"

"Keh, think for yourself; I'm not doing all the work around here." The fox yawned as he curled up and closed his eyes.

"So he wants someone...could it be Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"...That is true. Because the fox within Naruto holds a great amount of power, Orochimaru might want it for himself." Sasuke mused.

"...Iie (No). Sasuke, the one he wants...is you." Naruto suddenly stirred.

AN: ok that part above was confusing...basically Naruto and the fox kind of switch a lot so it's hard to tell directly who is speaking. Eh...just follow the way Naruto/fox speaks...Naruto is the nicer one X3

---------------------------------------

-Naruto POV-

--------------------------------------

>Naze? (Why)Why had I bolted straight up when I heard the voice say that Orochimaru wanted someone? Why did I say Orochimaru wanted Sasuke? How did I even know?>

"Naruto? What do you mean?" Sasuke said warily as he gazed at me.

>-Stop, Naruto! What are you doing?>- The voice around me cried out.

"I-I don't know!" I mumbled, answering to both Sasuke and the voice.

"I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what I mean! I don't know! I just don't know!" I blurted.

->Naruto, why are you helping the one who hurt you? Why are you helping the enemy?>-

"Because..."

>-Because what?>-

"Because...I love him."

That was when the truth hit me; I love him. I love Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

->What are you saying? He hurt you! He tossed you into the depths of loneliness! How can you say you love him!>- The voice suddenly hissed.

"Because I feel something deep down inside me...here." I said softly, bringing a hand to my heart.

>-You're wrong! A misguided child! Go back to sleep! You do not belong here!>- The voice shrieked.

"No, it is you, who is unwanted, Nine-Tails." I hissed, as I and the fox demon slowly drew back inside my mind.

We were now in a long hallway, right outside an open cage; the cage where the Nine-Tails was once trapped.

"You are going back in, fox demon; I want my body back." I said calmly.

The Nine-Tails now loomed over me, its original form restored in my mind.

->So, you found out who I was.>- It smirked, ->But, how are you going to put me back in?>-

"This is my mind, and I can do what I want with it." I suddenly snarled, my energy swirling around me.

I used my mind to push the fox back into the cage. The Nine-Tails noticed and immediately began to struggle.

->No! No! I'm not going back in there! You can't make me!>- It howled, fighting my mind with every bit of strength it had, which was a lot...after all, it was the Nine-Tails.

My eyebrows crinkled in frustration as I concentrated more onpushing the fox back in, and I did not notice until it was too late--the fox has swung one of its nine tails and swooped me in along with it.

->If I'm going in, you're coming with me>- It snarled.

"Temme (You bastard)...You think I care?" I yelled back as I used the last of my strength to push the both of us in and slam the cage shut.

>-Heh...heheheheheh, get ready for...an eternity of torture.>- The fox sneered inside the cage.

"As long as you won't hurt Sasuke with my body anymore, it's fine." I said, renewed with determination.

>Sasuke, please be safe. I'm sorry I can't be there for you ever again...> I thought sadly as Ibegan myeternalbattle with the Nine-Tails.

--------------------------------------------

-Narrator POV-

--------------------------------------------

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as he saw Naruto suddenly slump over.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Kakashi moved over to check the boy's pulse.

"He's unconscious, though I don't know what's happened to him." Kakashi stated, "we need Tsunade now!"

Tsunade came rushing back to the room for the second time of the day to check up on Naruto.

After a couple minutes of examining the poor boy, Tsunade had come to a conclusion.

"Is Naruto going to be all right? What's going to happen?" Sasuke kept repeating.

"This boy, Naruto, is in a coma." Tsunade sighed, "to be honest, I don't know when he will wake up, or if he'll ever wake up at all."

"Wha..." Sasuke stared at Tsunade, before looking away.

"Tsunade, tell me you're joking." Kakashi stuttered.

"...I'm sorry. Naruto's consciousness seems to be elsewhere. It's strange, it feels like his spirit has been confined. There's nothing I can do; There's nothing any of us can do." Tsunade softly said. "Once again, I am sorry. I did not wish to tell you this bad news."

Tsunade stood up and left.

"I-I have to tell Iruka." Kakashi muttered as he quickly left the room.

Sasuke stayed, unmoving. He refused to look at Naruto, the beautiful blonde boy lying silently under the cold white sheets. (Sounds kinda like Naruto's dead...)

---------------------------------

-Sasuke POV-

---------------------------------

I won't look at him. I just won't. Naruto isn't in a coma, he's just playing another joke. It's probably some transformation no jutsu or something.

The Naruto lying there is probably a log. Yea, that's it. I'll look up and see a log, then Naruto will pop out of nowhere and laugh at me for being fooled. That's how it'll be. Nothing's wrong. It's just another normal day at this school.

I just looked up. The figure still had Naruto's face, Naruto's gentle features, his hair--It's even breathing.

Why isn't it a log? Why isn't Naruto laughing in my face right now? Shouldn't I be mad and insulting him? Why? Why is this happening?

"Oi...OI! Naruto! Wake up!" I said coldly as I shook the unconscious boy.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up! This isn't funny! Naruto you moron...Wake up!" I shouted at him.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"..."

"Why? Why won't you wake up? Naruto...Naruto!" I sobbed.

Surprisingly, I didn't even try to hold back my tears as I shamelessly cried over the body of my beloved.

I didn't care if my ice mask had fallen; I didn't care if I was crying like a kid; I just wanted Naruto back!

I want to fight with him, to argue with him, and to tease each other like we always did.

"I treated you like you meant nothing; I treated you like I didn't care, but Naruto...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Irambled softly as I rested gently on the sleeping blonde.

"Truth was..." I took a deep breath, "truth was...I was selfish. I didn't want myself to be hurt; I wanted to keep myself away from everyone..."

----------------------------------

-Narrator POV-

----------------------------------

The silence of the room was broken as Kakashi burst through the door and yelled,

"Sasuke! Iruka's gone!"

Sasuke stood up; startled.

"What do you mean he's gone? Didn't he run off earlier?"

"No, Iruka's just nowhere to be found!"

Sasuke sighed, "Perhaps, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-senseiran toa nearby cafe or something still upset."

"But, this letter..." Kakashi gripped a note tightly in his hands.

_Nice to see you again, Kakashi. Looking for Iruka? If you want to find him, bring Sasuke into the Forest_ _of Death_ _tommorow. Leave that useless blonde brat behind at all costs. If you fail to meet this agreement, you will find Iruka as a bloody corpse._

_- Orochimaru_

Sasuke stared at the note, almost imagining the Snake Villain's hissing cackle in the background.

"Orochimaru...kidnapped Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi said nothing, but instead stared dejectedly at the ground.

Sasuke's hand started shaking and he crumpled the note in his hands.

"We will go get Iruka-sensei back." He quietly said as he turned around to leave, but a hand held him back.

"As much as I would like to go, we cannot endanger you! It must be a trap!" Kakashi said.

"Then would you rather lose another partner again? Would you rather feel the pain of feeling useless as your closest person gets killed?" Sasuke shot back.

Kakashi froze.

"How did you..."

"There are some things I remember from the past, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said quietly, "let's get ready for tommorow."

(AN: eh...remember sometime in the beginning when Kakashi was training the group as genins and he said his partner or friend died? This is what Sasuke was referring to...)

AN: sooooorry for the uber short and angsty/serious chapter! Toko-chan had a HUUUUUGE writers block...gah toko-chan can't write action/serious shtuff xX;;

Anyway...its only about 8 pages long this time ;-; so very sorry -.-

But this fanfic is nearing its end...just a few more chappies. Eh...nyaaa next chapter will be a bit of action (something toko-chan shtinks at doing) ;; so er...hang in there! Maybe the next next chapter will have more comedy/mush. 0 nyaaaaaaaaa and toko-chan guarantees the next chappie will come out MUCH sooner then this one...longer too -.-;;

O and btw...Sasuke is a bit OOC because...well...how can he not be? Sasuke's in a panic! He's emotionally destabilized! How can he be an emotionless freak when his precious Naruto is in danger? snickers well...anyway...that's why Sasuke's OOC...just so ya know ;;

And about the fox...toko-chan pictured it as a...well a fox ;; sly and a trickster. Also extremely annoying ;; so eh...if the fox is OOC too well eh...nyaa -.-;;

Thank you reviewers!

Rasberry Jam: nyaaaa hrm...toko-chan always thought kimono's were those uber long dresses with those big uncomfy belts and stuff at the back and stufff ;; eh...toko-chan wasn't sure what to put it as so she just stuck it as...dress thingie 0 nyaaaaa...

Kaira-chan: eeeeks late for school... . ;; not good. Nyaaaaa well school's over and its summer so more time to read now neh? ; )

Kinny Riddle: erf...toko-chan couldnt send this to kinny-kun in time . ;; bah...but next chappie...perhaps kinny-kun would go on aim or something? ;;

Japime gurl: nods nods toko-chan loves making angsty flashbacks ;; they fun to create...O.o;; nyaa...too bad this chappie wasn't all too happy though ;;

Syazerq: next chappie here! erk...took a while though so very very sorry! grovels on ground

Rainbow-chan: an award? Ooooooo toko-chan would like that XD gets bombarded with the icky fanfic award NYA! XX

LadyPegasus: nyaaaa...yes yes Love and Peace! Love and Peace! imitates Vash the Stampede and gets wapped in the head with a boot NYA! And yes...evil spacing/periods...too bad the stupid formatting adds more periods to any sentence toko-chan does and doubles the spacing too O.o;; kicks formatting get it right wont ya? TT

MidnightLoner: nods that part was confusing...but toko-chan had to write something now, neh? XD er...hopefully teh authors note toko-chan stuck after it helped clarify some things...-.-

Tsubasa: hands tsubasa some tissues hrm...this chappie shouldn't be too emotional now...suspenseful maybe? O.o;;

tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: nosebleeds at the thought of a lemon GAH! Toko-chan can't write lemons without fainting from blood loss ;; perhaps Kinny Riddle might write that lemon...looks over at kinny-kun before running away ;;

shinigami: yes yes insane naruto kakkoi eh...more insane naruto probably in next chappie...maaaaaaybe

firedraygon97: nods nods yes yes orochimaru is eh...perhaps wanting revenge or something? . ;; yes yes orochimaru and his obsession...O.o;; goodness that sounds wrong...Orochimaru obsessing over sasuke...orochimasuke? Oo;;

Hikaru: yes yes...sasunaru is good for the soul...snickers nyaaaaaaa ...

Beverly: Oo;; soul trapped? Nyaaaaaaaa...need help? X3

Xxkurenaixx: yes damn that sasuke...always hurting naruto...gets baseball bat to wack sasuke with o wait...we cant kill him yet! We need him for naruto, dessho? X3

Animeangel: all your reviews are great . and heeeeeeeey no knife! ACK! What's that thing that scratched toko-chan's back! ACK! KNIIIIIIIFE! runs XD

Monkfish: ohohohohoho...nyaaaaa orochimaru is pretty much the climax of teh story which means this fic might be ending soon O.o;;

Miki: more narusasu here now! Have fun reading!

Ladyschumon: weeeeeeeee Naruto plushies! runs around trying to grab all of them before getting smothered X3 once again toko-chan is sorry for the long update...-.-;;

Ran: hmm...well listening to sad music always inspires toko-chan nods nods helps quite a bit nods -

Shuicihi-Shindou: bops orochimaru stop imitaiting Naruto, you! X3 Aggiorna presto? Eh...does that mean update quickly? ;; (doesn't know what language that was)

Morien Alexander: yes yes Sasuke no BAKA! chases sasuke around with toothpick feel better now? XP

WuffieLuver: ohohohoho toko-chan actually wasn't sure how fans would deal with that part...toko-chan thought some readers would find it strange or something O.o;; anyway...glad ya liked it X3

Silver: OO;; unfair? O fine fine here's another chappie...happy now? what? You want more chappies? O fine fine...toko-chan will update more often X3

Sakura and Sakura: NYAhahahah it won't be Sasuke who bashes Orcohimaru...woops was that a spoiler? Lalallalalal...whistles off elsewhere

Chibi Neko-chan: NYA? You have plushies of Sasuke and Naruto! Toko-chan wants them...TT sigh goes off to glomp haku keychain -.-;; so neko-chan is like Naruto? nods nods there are many people out there who are like that...now all neko-chan has to do is find a Sasuke look-a-like to glomp X3

Bronze Eagle: yes Sasuke is out for revenge...again O.o;; but toko-chan won't really be expanding on that subject...it just happened to fit in with the story ;; nyaaaaaaa...

Darkfall: Haku pic? looks around where where where? Hurrrrrry! NYAAAAaaaaaaa runs around yes yes angst overload nyaaaa...itll get better soon...hopefully O.o;;

Assassin of the Shadows: hehehe Sasuke's reaction...OO snickers yes...toko-chan is easily amused -.-;; YOU JERK SASUKE! OO snickers again

Cheryl-chan: toko-chan writes wonderfully? NYAaaaaaaa so does cheryl-chan! Which reminds toko-chan...she hasn't been reading any fics in for a while...wanders off to see if cheryl-chan has any new updates

UsagilovesDuochan: nods nods this ficcie is sadder then the series because there's romance...and with romance comes angst, dessho? nyaaaaa don't worry, it'll definitely be a happy ending toko-chan can't stand death fics...too sad --;;

Jao: Bows nyaaaa thank you for the supposrt! goes off to type next chappie with new inspiration hope ya review again .

LisSakura: yupyup...after all this angst toko-chan will have to lighten up with someting happy, neh? Happy ending it is!

Fluffy-kins: O.O with all these readers on toko-chan's back, toko-chan has no choice but to continue, neh?

Ice Puppet: NYA! -.-;; read on ice puppet...it'll get better! Toko-chan promises! ice puppet chases after toko-chan NYAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa! ;;

Ceres: liking naruto is a nice and healthy obsession - just like how toko-chan likes haku...goes off into a 5 hour drool state thinking of haku erm...anyway...;; baps naruto on the head wake up you! Eh...o wait...toko-chan supposed to write a solution of how Naruto wakes up...;; nyaaaaa goes off to do just that

Weeeeeee sooooo many reviewers! Toko-chan's happy! The more reviewers asking toko-chan to continue, the bigger chance toko-chan will do just that!


	8. The Run of a Coward

AN: yes...naruto will be in coma forever! NYAHAHAHhhahah and Sasuke and Orochimaru run off and live happily ever after! NYAHAHAHHAhahahahahah -gets mobbed by mad fans- ERK! Ok ok ya don't like that ending? Finefine toko-chan make a better ending -.-;;

The Run of a Coward

The Forest of Death was deadly silent as the two shinobis quietly stepped through the branches and bushes.

_The birds were not chirping;_

_ The leaves were not blowing;_

_**The sky had turned dark...**_

All seemed to be dark and gloomy; So dark and gloomy it would even smother the bright lit hopes of men...and yet, the hope inside the two shinobis shined on...

"Where do you think Orochimaru will meet us?" The shorter shinobi questioned.

"There will be no meeting place. This is a trap, so we will most likely be ambushed at any time, Sasuke." The gray haired shinobi solemnly said.

"Sasuke." Kakashi suddenly spoke again.

Sasuke looked up.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"When Orochimaru shows up, I want you to run." Kakashi quietly said.

"But-but why! What about you?" Sasuke cried out.

"Orochimaru has kidnapped Iruka, it is my job to bring him back. I do not want to endanger you."

"But what if you—"

"There are no buts Sasuke! Orochimaru is too strong for you, even if you are one of the most talented students at the Konoha school!"

"Heh heh heh..." A cackle voiced into the distance.

"Running will be of no use, boy." A sinister voice sneered.

The two shinobis looked up to see the snake demon standing on top of a tree, still shrouded in darkness as fog started to form around the forest.

"Orochimaru! So it's true. You are alive!" Kakashi suddenly stuttered.

Orochimaru glared coldly at the two shinobis.

"Of course I am, can't you tell?" He scoffed.

"But-but how? Your appearance hasn't been shown for years!"

"Hnn, true. My spirit had been broken and torn into thousands of pieces, but over these years, my soul has been reconnected, and I am whole."

"Was it Sasuke who did this to you? Is this why you want Sasuke now? For revenge?"

"...Not quite." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "there is another reason I want the boy..."

A low moan resounded through the forest.

Kakashi recognized the voice and gasped.

"Orochimaru! Return Iruka now!" Kakashi demanded as he uncovered his eye. (AN: ...and turns sizzling hot -flops over and swoons- )

"Iruka?You mean my bait?" Orochimaru smiled as he dragged a figure through the trees.

Iruka was bound and chained as he stumbled through the clearing.

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried out.

"Iruka!" Kakashi cried back, "Orochimaru, give Iruka back!"

"Why should I?" Orochimaru sneered again.

"Because I'm here. We kept our part of the deal." Sasuke coldly said.

"Hnn, very well. Catch!" Orochimaru smiled as he pushed Iruka off the branch of the tree.

Kakashi caught Iruka in a flash.

"Sasuke, I've got Iruka!" Kakashi turned around to say.

...Until he noticed that Orochimaru had silently ran behind Sasuke, ready to strike.

"Sasuke! Watch out!"

Sasuke ducked, barely missing Orochimaru's fatal blow.

In another flash, Kakashi landed in front of Orochimaru and immediately attacked!

"Run, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled again as he began to battle Orochimaru.

Sasuke stood there, eyes wide and unable to move.

"Sasuke! RUN!" Kakashi screamed again as he was hit by Orochimaru's lightning fast attacks.

>Why? Why can't I run? I have never felt such a deadly chakra since the Nine Tails...> Sasuke thought as he suddenly tore his leg from the ground and ran.

>Now what? Why am I being a coward? Shouldn't I be helping Kakashi?> Sasuke's mind screamed again as he stopped running.

>Help Kakashi-sensei...I must go help!> Sasuke thought as he ran back.

"Try to hit me now, Kakashi." Orochimaru grinned as he held an unconscious Iruka in front of him.

"Come on, hurt me, stab me...why can't youdo it?" He taunted as Kakashi backed away.

"Fool, you must make sacrifices to gain your ambitions."

"Like how you cruelly tossed away the lives of your sound nins?" Kakashi snarled.

"Something like that, I suppose." Orochimaru smirked.

Not answering back, Kakashi looked away, his face contorted in frustration.

"Seeing as you're not going to attack me, I might as well kill Iruka now." Orochimaru continued as he flung Iruka into the air and began the motions of a jutsu that would blastthe poor instructorto pieces with terrifying amounts of chi.

"Iruka! NO!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped up and protected Iruka from the blast, only to take full damage...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke yelled, eyes wide as he saw Kakashidrop and crash through several trees.

>Kuso! I ran back to help and...and I was too late! I shouldn't have run away! I knew I shouldn't have run away!> He thought wildly as he looked at the unmoving body of the older shinobi, whose arms were still flung protectively around the unconcscious younger one.

The forest was once again eerily quiet as Orochimaru suddenly turned his head over to Sasuke's direction.

"Now it's your turn." Orochimaru said as his eyes narrowed into a satisfying smirk.

Sasuke stared into the dull narrow eyes of the snake-like sage. Sasuke had no idea what to do; no idea whatsoever. He knew he couldn't defeat Orochimaru, nor could he just let Orochimaru kill him. So Sasuke did the only thing he could--once again, Sasuke ran.

Sasuke leapt from tree to tree.

>Where am I going? What am I doing?> Sasuke thought as he fled from his killer.

Unconsciously Sasuke's feet led him to the dorms...

>Where is everyone? What is going on?> Sasuke thought again as he looked at the halls and campus of the school. >Everyone's gone!>

Sasuke burst througha door and slammed it shut.

>There should bea scroll; a scroll that could be used to defeat Orochimaru--the scroll that the Yondaime (4th Hokage) used to banish the fox demon...where is it? Where is that scroll?> Sasuke thought as he fumbled around through the drawers. >I know I have a copy of it somewhere!>

Suddenly, Sasuke paused and looked to his right.

There he was, still sleeping like an angel; no worries, no fears.

But Sasuke didn't have time to gaze at Naruto. Not now, because...

The door then promptly burst open and Orochimaru coldly stared down at Sasuke.

"Well now, time to initiate my plan."

(BWAHHAHAHAH END CHAPPIE! BWAHAHHAHA -gets mobbed by reviewers- NYA! X.X well toko-chan thought it was a good place to end but eh...only 3 pages long -.-;; toko-chan write more...-sighs- -.-;; ruin toko-chan's perfect cliffhanger... )

Sasuke stumbled back, not knowing what else to do.

It was then Orochimarunoticed Naruto and his eyes widened in terror fora fraction of asecond before returning to its original sly look.

"So this is what happened to the fox boy eh?A coma? Keh!" Orochimaru smirked, his hand reaching down towards the sleeping figure.

"Yamero! (Stop it!) If you want to kill me, then kill me! Don't drag Naruto into this!" Sasuke growled.

"And who said I wanted to kill you?" Orochimaru silently said as he turned his gaze back onto Sasuke.

"Well what else do you want me for?" Sasuke hissed.

"For the plan--the plan I madeso verylong ago..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Orochimaru looked down at his hands.

"This body I have now...it is rotting. It is an artificial body. But to have my soul continue to live, I must find another body before this one dies."

"You mean..."

"Yes Sasuke, in your previous life I had failed to possess your body, but this time...there is no one that can stop me!" Orochimaru sneered as he threw back his head and cackled.

Orochimaru's chi grew frighteningly larger and stronger as he quickly used multiple complicated hand jutsus:

_Horse, Cow, Pig, Bird..._

>Where have I heard this before?> Sasuke thought wildly. It's so familiar...

_Sheep, Dragon, Dog...RELEASE!_

Sasuke felt pain on his back while raging purple chakra grew from the point and encircled him, wrapping themselves tightly over him, and completely paralyzing him. (sound familiar?)

Orochimaru smugly walked toward the struggling ninja.

"Your body is mine. I win again." He saidcruelly as he crouched over the black haired boy.

"And guess what? This time, I won't be interrupted...after all, your past savior is in a coma...and because of you no less! It's like digging your own grave!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"N-Nani? (what)" Sasuke stuttered.

>Past...savior? Naruto?>

Orochimaru had begun the jutsu and Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

>This is goodbye, Naruto.>

"IMMORTALITY JUTSU! RELEASE!" Orochimaru yelled as his soul headed straight to Sasuke.

>Naruto, it seems like its happening again...Gomen ne, Naruto.>

AN: GAH! Toko-chan couldnt resist the cliffhanger -evil smirk-

Ok ok so a few notes...toko-chan sorta made Sasuke seem like a coward...but eh...who wouldnt be when facing some psycho snake who you believe wants to kill you? . ;;

Also...toko-chan sadly had to make kakashi loose to evil orochi since well...sage vs. former anbu . ;; ...and it also helped the plot X3

Erf...only...4 pages? OO;; GAH! This shtinks...then again...after many busy days of evil college summer lectures and camping trips + mosquitos...that would give a writers block wouldnt it? . ;; blah...at this rate the fanficcie will finish in about 2-3 more chappies instead of the original 1 more chappie . ;;

;; thank you for your patience all you readers!

Waya: oi...more narusasu next chappie...toko-chan guarantees it! wink wink X3

Beverly1: XD nyaaaaa beverly should work for a psychic hotline neh? XD

WuffieLuver: shniff not a fast update this time ;-; bows repeatedly gomen gomen! TT

Kaira-chan: Nya! Toko-chan would never quit the fic! strikes pose and yet another long update --;;

Firedraygon97: how will naruto save sasu? Hrm...i wonder...cackles

Muchacha: cackles yes...kakairu is good X3 and er...orochi seems to be whipping sasuke's butt at the moment . ;;

TheTrueSilver: yeeeek...toko-chan updated! A bit slow and short update...but eh...next chappie will have more action...and angst...o yes angst X3

IchigoPocky: munches on pocky erf...not much sasunaru as of yet...more like sasuke longing for naruto... bah...it'll come...just keep reading...and reviewing ; )

Naruke: nod nods 9 tails demon evil...waps demon with mouse pad gets chased NYA! XX

Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: orochi does seem like a child molester eh? . kicks orochi no kiddies for you to molest! gets blasted by orochi ;-;

CeresCelestialGoddess: yea! Kick orochi's bootie! waves flag eh? O wait...toko-chan's sposed to write how to kick orochi's butt eh? ;; goes off to do so

Monkfish: orochi's butt isnt beaten yet! takes out huge bazooka maybe now...NYAHAHHAhahahahhaha gets toko-chan's bootie kicked TT;; blah...its up to narusasu to save the day eh? ; )

Ladyschumon: drools haku...drools gets wapped by jealous zabuza NYA! sigh ah well...hands Ladyschumon a haku plushie at least we can drool over this without zabuza getting jealous! gets chased by zabuza...or not NYAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ilay: well...Iruka's name just means dolphin...and toko-chan believes his last name is Umino or somethng which means...of sea...so put it together...Umino Iruka and it becomes dolphin of the sea! X3 eh...not much help for your question? Eh...maybe the mangaka just made up something? ;;

Animeangel: toko-chan stands up with gazillion knives on her back erf...tahts what toko-chan gets for updating so late...xX keels over

Zile: ...eh? toko-chan doesn't quite understand your comment on Kakashi ;;

SilverTear: snickers silvertear should be one of those announcers!

Morien Alexander: yes yes...naruto must break free! pulls at cage ur...maybe toko-chan should write another chappie explaining how naruto will get free instead... . ;;

futago akuma-tenshi02: nyaaaaaa haku should be the best! Haku! Haku! Haku! mad obsessed crazed haku fan XD well yea...kabuto is really really cool drools

lilyday: nyaaaa oo toko-chan go check out lilyday's ficcies nods nods they sound interesting

AnImEfReAk34: awwwww review again! XD XD

Kinnyriddle: oi...kinny-kuuuuuuuun hands over a haku plushie be satisfied with that for now...haku's not going to be in these chappies for a while...;;

Xxkurenaixx: hands over next chappie and runs off before kurenai tries to wap toko-chan for a slow update --;;

Keitorin -: falling in love with fanfics are healthy! everyone ogles at toko-chan O.O nyaaaa...waht? . . runs off

MaidenintheMoon: argh...site overload ...toko-chan gets taht all the time! Tis evil... . ;; waps site overload


	9. Explosion of the Kyuubi

NEW Authors Notes: Rawr, just finished reading some bad-ass naruto fics.-hearts- the C2 Communities.

* * *

Explosion of the Kyuubi

* * *

_>This is goodbye...Gomen ne, Naruto.>_

Withinthe mind of the unconscious young boy, something strange began...

--------------------------------------------------------------

-The Nine-Tail's prison-

-------------------------------------------------------------

The gates rattled, the floor creaked...

"Wha-What's going on?" Naruto asked; startled.

The Nine-Tails looked up for a brief moment.

"Why, I don't know." He smirked.

"Liar! Tell me what's going on!" Naruto shouted.

Before the fox answered, an image flashed across Naruto's eyes:

>A vision?>

Orochimaru was coming towards Sasuke at an astounding speed.

He came closer,and closer--so close one could reach out and touch him...

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, a pure force of desperation and need, breaking the very forces of nature...

The string that bound the person away from his past was gone, shattered and dispelled within time and eternity...

Naruto turned around to face the Nine-Tails.

"I need to go now."

"Oh? You think you can get past me?" The Nine-Tails yawned.

"I understand how to defeat both Orochimaru _and_ you." Naruto stated, the strange calmness that his voice emitted startling the Fox Demon, though he would not admit it.

Then suddenly, with unimaginable chakra, he exploded the prison into smithereens, the bright light spreading across the room, the white light covering the walls...

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Back to Sasuke-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly.

>This is it...>

>This is goodbye. Naruto...>

"IMMORTALITY JUTSU! RELEASE!" Orochimaru yelled as his soul headed straight to Sasuke.

>Naruto, seems like it's happening again...Gomen ne, Naruto.>

And once again,

A shower of _Sparks._

_ Light._

_ Flashes._

Sasuke looked up to see the mop of blonde hair blocking the fatal attack.

"Naruto...how--" Sasuke said, his eyes wide with questions and wonder.

Naruto looked back and smirked.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again; anything for you, Sasuke...Anything."

_>I'll do anything for you...**Anything.**>_

"Wha-what? Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto dipped his head and smiled, his bangs covering his eyes.

"It'll turn out differently this time. I promise." He said softly before looking up to face his lover's oppresor, determination in his eyes.

"It's over, Orochimaru."

Contrary to belief, Orochimaru cackled, his tongue sensuosly gliding over his fangs. (AN: Eew!)

"You think that you can destroy me? Heh, I'll just rejoin after a couple years! Sasuke can't escape, he can never escape--!"

"Chigau yo. (You're wrong)"

A glimmer of hope,the tiniest twinkle, anda small smile graced the young shinobi's features.

"It'll be different this time. I can feel it."

>**I can feel it.**>

Naruto closed his eyes and the chakra began to build around him.

"I already told you, Naruto, even withthe Nine-Tail's chakra...you cannot defeat me."

"Ah, but it's not the Nine-tail's chakra I'm using..." Naruto stated; his teethgritting together in concentration.

"...It's the Nine-Tails himself."

The release of chakra was unimaginable; Like nothing before.

The Sand Village School encountered its greatest sandstorm yet.

Hidden Mist Village School became enshrouded in the thickest fog.

Leaf Village School's trees blew around fiercely.

The air seemed alive.

It was _breathing._

"Wha-What is going on!" Orochimaru shrieked as he shielded his face from the terrifying chakra.

"I told you..." Naruto said slowly, his blond hair blowing erratically against the force.

"...It's the Nine Tails himself"

"RELEASE!"

Theunbelievable power of chakra swept through the air and the spirit of the Nine-Tails swept out of Naruto's body, hitting Orochimaru with a full blast.

"Wha—What! What is this? This power! This strength! I can't vanish like this! No! My revenge! No, NOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!" Orochimaru shrieked as he was blown into bits and pieces, his soul shattering into more then a thousand shards.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he glanced wide-eyed at the incredible attack.

Naruto slowly turned around and grinned.

"I'll always be there for you, Sasuke. Just like I always have..."

Then Naruto slumped over, unconscious and tired from his attack.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he scrambled over to wake the blonde.

As he made his way over, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's stomach, which peeked out from his rumpled shirt, was devoid of the seal that once held the Nine-Tails.

"It's gone...it's really gone!" Sasukewhispered in amazementas he ran his hand across Naruto's flesh.

Naruto twitched a bit and yawned.

"Un...Sa—Sasuke! Oi, why are you holding me?" Naruto blushed as he pushed Sasuke away.

Sasuke looked confused, "Huh, wha? Naruto...don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Why am I lying on the floor?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Hnn, you'll find out...one day." Sasuke said distractedly as Tsunade and a group of shinobis rushed in.

"Any casualties?" She boomed as the shinobis scouted around for Orochimaru.

"Dr. Tsunade..." Sasuke said softly, "it's over. It's finally over."

WasOrochimaru finally dead?

Orochimaru gazed at the dark prison he was in; A huge cave with dripping cold water and the rotting smell of mold.

"Heh, that boy didn't kill me yet. Somehow, I'm still alive." He smirked.

"...Or are you?" An inhumane voice cackled.

"What? Who's there?" Orochimaru yelled, startled at the noise.

A slight giggle came from the shadows...

"Why, it's me; Your new prison mate." It sneered as it crawled into the light.

"Wha--Why? How? No! NO!" Orochimaru gasped as the Nine-Tails stood before him.

"Prison mate...or jail keeper. I wonder which..." The Nine Tails wondered, "Saa, let's have some fun."

Orochimaru's shrieks echoed sharply against the walls as his eternal torturebegan: neither alive nor dead in a life-long battle with the Nine-Tails.

* * *

Class at the Konoha Ninja School had started again. Class was normal--well, mostly...

"Why were there no one in the school the day Orochimaru came?" Sasuke demanded to know as he barged into the principal's office.

"Simple!" The Hokage answered, "we had a class field trip that day."

"On-on that same day?"

"Well, yea, and we figured we'd just leave you in charge of Naruto at that time." Iruka added.

"I don't believe this...you knew something troublesome was going on and you still left us alone!"

"Well, Kakashi was there...and I was going to be there until I got kidnapped..."

"Kakashi! How is he?"

Iruka blushed.

"He shielded me from the attack and suffered major injuries, but he's going to survive. He'll make it through."

A while after everything was sorted out, Sasuke tiredly went back to class.

...And there was Naruto, laughing like he didn't care.

>He doesn't remember a thing, don't talk to him.> Sasuke thought miserably.

>_I'll always be there for you Sasuke, just like I always have..._>

Sasuke shook away the painful memory.

>Naruto...at that time...had he remembered his past? Naruto...>

"All right class!" Zabuza muttered, "keep quiet!"

"Since you brats are graduating, we'll be having our annual Konoha Graduation Ball. It will be a week from now. For more information, (since I think there's more to life then dance shits), go contact your student reps. Now on to the lecture--"

"Zabuza-san! You have to be more clear about this! It's really important to them!" Haku whispered fiercely. Upon seeing Zabuza's blank look, Haku sighed and took over:

"Minna-san, we'll be having the graduation ball a week from now and the dance is formal from 7-12pm. We hope you will attend!Perhaps you will even be able to ask out that special someone! Um...-sweats-"

(AN: not much more detailed then zabuza's speech eh? )

"Haku, that's enough. We must begin our lecture"

"H-Hai, Zabuza-san."

Sasuke kept gazing at the interesting splotch of ink on his desk, his fingers slowly tracing the dents in the wood.

>A dance, huh?>

"HAHA! A dance! I wonder which lucky lady will go with me!" Naruto laughed aloud.

>Because Sasuke wouldn't want a pathetic fool like you.> Naruto sighed as he shielded hispained eyes.

>Might as well act like nothing happened...>

Keeping his face stony with precise and practices precision, Sasuke let his thoughts wander...

>How much has Naruto forgotten? Does he...orare my...feelings towards him still mutual? What is going to happen?>

* * *

NEW Authors Notes: Yarr, I just finished reading a few angsteh fanfics (seems like theres a shortage of good angst nowadays...) So weee! Feeling angsty right now har har har -flops over and rolls around in welcomed misery-

Kaira-chan: eeps! Took uber long time for this chappie...nya...yup toko-chan will review your stories! bows very sorry for the long update

Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: aha! Kakashi not dead! Nya runs off

Ichigopocky: XD! Good work pocky! Naruto sure woke up! XD

Waya: UWAaaaaaaaaaaaa haku is toko-chan's! toko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanssss NYA! gets head chopped off by zabuza --

Iceheart: It isn't so it isn't so! O wait...erf...you mustve read this chappie by now and have found out about everyting ;;;;;

Yami no Tenshi: yes yes very o.o;;

PinkNinjaofDoom: sorry this is like...only 5 pages o toko-chan really out of it --

WuffieLover: Quig? Onagi? O.o;; doesnt know what they mean ;;

HIkaru: took like...several months for this...sorry -.-

Animeangel: slumps over dead oi oi...took too long to update...nyaaaaaaa XX

xxKurenaixx: oi oi...toko-chan already dead from animeangel x.x;;;

Muchacha: nods poor Iruka...but oi oi...everyting turned out well neh?

Angelic Hooligan: prays for hooligan's soul to RIP uwa...took too long to catch ya x.x;;

Shinigami: phew long update T.T;; sorry

TheTrueSilver: nyaaaaaa toko-chan is evil! TT runs off crying

Sonha: YA! Naruto OST! runs around X3

Killua kiken na: nyaa...toko-chan frankly doesn't care about the japanese errors. This ficcie is basically from toko-chan's view of how they would act, not how OC they are. She writes how she pictures it. So sorry if it irks ya. Besides, girly or not...that's toko-chan! Nyaaaaaaa

MaidenInTheMoon: o.o;; yesh one more chappie till close o.o;; runs

Sonha: uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaa toko-chan was gonna combine these 2 chappies actually but instead it turn out separte O.O;; 2 short chappies...nya -.-

Naruke: hands naruke some toothpicks try sticking these in orochimaru NYAYAHhahaha

Japime gurl: o.o;; phew right on the money! hands japime some naruto plushies man...reading toko-chan's mind! XD

Kami Beverly: uwaaaaa...here's more chappie! Toko-chan start working on epilogue/last chappie soon -.-;;

:D: merf...well...happy ending now! ...or is it? coughs and runs

foxrocker: weeeeeeee toko-chans faaaaaaaaaaaaaan twirls foxrocker around for wind o wait...not that kinda fan...sweatdrops and runs

chinaroses 102: eh...toko-chan didnt write soonb but eh...she did write more eh? ;;;;;;;;

Ladyschumon: merf...you betcha -.- attempts to glomp haku before backing off from zabuza's evil glare ;;

LadyPegasus: a...a chainsaw! Nya! backs away its not...for toko-chanis it! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA runs

Meada-0: merf...toko-chan trying T.T she needs inspiration! reviewers hold up various lethal weapons NYA! Ok ok! runs off to do next chappie

Pyro Dragon: OOC means Out Of Character nyaaaaaa lives in city weeeeeeeee nice nice X3

Firefly32: nya nya...ok...ja nai is kinda like...just nai...toko-cahn seems to use it alot...just means "not" or negative kinda thing...and so nandemonai is basically "nothing" kinda like nani mo nai...nods

Chibi Neko-chan3: nyaaaaaaaa 1 more chappie and it'll alllllllllllll be clear! Nya nya...

futagoakuma-tenshi02: nyaaaaaaaaaaa...had an excuse for updating .;;

SasuNaru4evr: merf...good point...note to self: make sad ending... Nya? No onoe saw that! runs

sTrAwbErRyfAnSz: merf merf! Toko-chan update! Time for next chappie soon eh? O.O;;

AnimeShmeep: nods review for the hell of it! NYAAaa! (that means for reviews for toko-chan to read! )

CSMars: attends CSMars' grave uwaaaaaaaa died from lack of toko-chan's story...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA runs off to cry

Esaure: more ficcie goodness! hands chappie in a platter X3

Sailor Book/Water Mistress: hoo ah! Good idea nods o.o;; but merf...toko-chan already got a whole plot thing ;;; nyaaaa very good idea though nods nods

Krash: merf? Uber short story? But it is uber shooooooooooort TT uwa...must make longer!

Kaira-chan: yesh...update very quicky sulks

Escuro de la Lus: merf! sticks bandage on escuro's head watch it now! XD bangs into a door UWAAaaa XX;;

IcyGreen: uwaaa toko-chan defy God of Fanfiction! gets zapped T.T

Gackt no Hime: o.o;;; good poitn o.o;; kinda cruel of toko-chan to leave it there eh? O.o;;;;

Kyuubi no Kitsune: is beaten to bloody pulp with large artificial salmon UWAAA NOT THE LARGE ARTIFICIAL TUNA! UWAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa continues getting hacked at

Shimizu Hitomi: uwaaa! bugged to oblivion one gives up! Here's the chappie! X.x;;;;

Kurokioku: uwaaaa! snaps kuro outta nightmare with this new short chappie now dont go to sleep again k? XD

Anigurl: XD actually...anigurl didnt fall from seat...toko-chan pushed her off! NYAhahahahha gets wapped by anigurl NYA! X.X;

Lalala: nyaaaaaaaa toko-chan forgot nods nods and she put flower...bah e.e;;

Ana: oi! Ana not bothering toko-chan! Review more! nod -


	10. Epilogue

NEW Author's Notes: Hmm, wondering if I should do a sequel to this...or perhaps make a second epilogue? After all, technically this chapter was meant to be an epilogue...Rawr, what do you think? Hell, I oughta _make_ another epilogue for this! Erm, after I see how this one fairs first...-rushes off to edit-

PS: Yes, this fic was originally dedicated to someone, but I've decided to take it out. Why? Well, I don't like betrayals. HOWEVER, it adds todeliciousangstness, which results in yummier chapters...so it can't be that bad? -rubs tired eyes-

OLD Author's Note: Yes...the last chapter!

It was a lot darker then one intended to be...then again...there's a part in here...one specific part...quite easy to find...that is actually a rant and true experience that one has encountered twice or thrice...the excruciating pain of a mind being loss...laughing hysterically in times of dire...So yes...insanity has inspired a huge chunk of this chapter...but yes...enough ranting...this lowly one's mind has deteriorated enough as it is...onto the ficcie!

* * *

Red String - Epilogue

* * *

Alas, twas the day of the dance and yet neither of the heroes had dared to ask each other to go...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto POV-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slowly walked through the dance floor, I began to think to myself in a slow daze:

I had always thought that today would be the happiest day of my life. Today was the day everyone would accept me, laugh with me; not_at_ me...and I would be with my long time crush Sakura.

I sighed softly as I gently kicked a balloon aside and gazed around the building.

>If only things were so simple.>

The giant gymnasium had been transformed; the utter darkness slid across every crack and hole, save for the bright glow ofa few disco lights and twinkling silver confettis floating around; softly like feathers billowing against the warm seasoned wind...

My dream--the dream of everything turning out right...was made by the foolishme in the past. What about now? What do I want? Who do I want...?

I glanced around.

>Where is Sasuke?>

Groups of dancers swayed quickly with the beat of the music, and the warmth quickly escalated to a suffocating heat as time blew past. I pushed past the mob of sweating bodies, rushed through the mystical ravers, pulling my way out of the entranced horde.

>He's supposed to be here; I know he is! But...where?> My mind raced as my cerulean eyes dartedfrantically about,searching for a certain paleboy.

...That was when a hand reached out and grabbed me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke's POV-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sipped on a cup of punch, unconvincingly reassuring myself it wasn't drugged and that I wouldn't wake up the next day with a pedophile next to me.

>Where was my blonde angel?>

I scanned the sparkling arena, quickly running my dark eyes over the heads of the wriggling bodies in front of me.

There! It wasn't hard to miss the familiar blonde; his aura made him irresistable.

I walked over to...do something; Anything!Maybe grab his hand or tap his shoulder--whatever I could doto get his attention.

My hand reached out towards the boy and I leaned over, trying to catch his arm.

Almost there; I push back an idiot female who had thought I was grabbing for her. Just a mere inch away, I can do it--!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto's POV-

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around, a grin emerging from my lips.

"SASU--Sa...kura." My voice lowered suddenly as my grin turned fake and I felt the twinkle dissapate within the depths of my eyes.

Sakura never talked to me. What didshe want now?

Sakura smiled and cheerfully said in a sweet voice,"Neh neh, Naruto-kun, I know you've liked me this whole time, and since I can't find Sasuke-kun, I thought I'd let you have one dance with me... but just this once ok?"

>And sinceI can't find Sasuke-kun... > I mentally mocked, my head tilting in a cynical manner.

I looked at her to speak, but not beforerecognizing a familiarmop of shiny black hair

>Sasuke...>

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke's POV-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. I should have known.

I mentally slapped myself.

How could you believethat Naruto would be waiting around for a stoic like you?Anyone could have seen that the blond shinobi had grown into a handsome man. Why would he go for you?A lone MALEfrom the massive female horde that nowfollows him?He would not definitely want you...especially when the love of his life, that pest Sakura, is flirting shamelessly right in front of him.

>It's not like Naruto loves you anyway. He doesn't evenremember you; nor does he seem to care.> He bitterly reminded himself.

>What am I even doing here?>

Wincing as his heart wrenched apart, he quickly left to findhis secret place; the hide-out he always went to when he was forced to go to dances...

--------------------------------------------------

-Naruto POV-

-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Naruto-kuuuun! Let'sdance!" Sakura whined sickenly, a hint of blush staining her cheeks while purposefully melded her body along mines.

Years ago, I thought thatshe wasthe most beautiful girl alive...and seeing her look at me like that, flirting with me like that, would make me the happiest man int he world. But now...

"I, uhh...Sakura-chan, umm—" I began to mumble a slipshod apology.

...Until I was cut off.

"Sakura," Ino's voice piped out, "have you gotten to dance with that Naruto yet? Remember if you don't dance with him, I get to dance with Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"INO-PIG!" Sakura shrieked, "YOU RUINED IT ALL!"

"Oh? Didn't dance with him yet? Well that's too bad, I get to dance with Sasuke now!" Ino yelled happily as she ran off to find her precious Sasuke.

"KUSO! KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSO! (DAMN!)" Sakura stomped her foot and screamed.

I stared as my vision of a once perfect angelshattered into a thousandpieces, viciously torn apart by the beast that nowraged before me. It shrieked and cried out like a banshee; its anger showing through its eyes as it glared at me, daring me to say something.

"What, Naruto-kun? I know you like me, and I took up the dare! So what? Huh?" She yelled, her eyes tearing up.

>Tearing up at the thought of not being able to dance with Sasuke, of course.>

I smiled softly, catching her off guard.

"Don't fool yourself, Sakura-_chan_" I mocked at her as I left her speechless on the dance floor.

Now that it was over, I could search for Sasuke and find him before Ino did.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Hours Later-

--------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 minutes until the end of the dance.

I growled in frustration and disappointment. Sasuke must have either left or had beendragged off by his damned harem.

Yea. that damned harem...

>Damn thatdamned harem.>

"ALWAYS IN MY FUCKING WAY!" I yelled as I kicked a dent in the wall, venting out my anger.

Sasuke must've been drugged by those girls that trailed after him...Not that he would've picked me over them anyway.

A small drop of water fell from my eyes; a tear.

That's right. Mr. Perfect...why would Mr. Perfect want someone so wrong like me? Someone so flawed, so useless...so utterly pathetic.

I quietly spat at myself, mindlessly wandering the school grounds.

I see those girls sidle up to him everyday...he acts like its nothing; being soaccustomed to all that feminineattention, why would he even bother with mine?

Why do I have to fall in love withthe mostpopular person in school? The most popular _guy, _to make matters worse. Why couldn't it be someone average; someone who would like me for...me?

I sobbed, choking on my own tears.

You are a pathetic, lowly, despicable little filth that would be rather called dirt compared to that Phoenix of the Heavens that you may never reach; no matter how hard you climb, he just keepsflying further and further from your reach until one day...you reach the top and the angry sun bears down upon you...melting you...burning you...

"Shin...de. (Dead)" I cocked my head to the side as I grinned pitifully at my self-mockery.

Yes, the thought of death was alluring me, tempting me down into the Underworld. I can have eternal sleep; forget about everything.

My head swam and I sat down on a bench, my breath growing rapid and my mind feeling like it was ripping to shreds.

Yes, I was going to go insane if this continued any further, or perhaps I already was?

I grabbed my head with my hands in a futile attempt to keep my mind together; to stay sane.

I choked down a strangled cry as I was drowned out by the dozens of voices in my head.

Hopeless

Despicable

Hated

Annoying

Useless

Unworthy

**...UNNEEDED**

I gasped, nearly falling to the floor.

>Someone...Tasukete! (Help me) Anyone...Please!> I struggled to cry out as I open my mouth in a silent scream.

In the midst of my mental struggle, I heard it. Just the faintest noise, but I heard it nevertheless.

The gentle noise of a piano being played gracefully and expertly in a soft, sad melody.

Clinging on to the noise, I gripped a hold of my mind and slowly gathered myself back together.

My feet moving on its own, I stopped in front of the music room, where the enchanted melody played louder then ever.

Hypnotized, I slid the door open, stepped in...and found him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke's POV-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Playing my usual melody that kept me calm, I was suddenlyinterrupted bythe loud creak of a door being opened.

>Could a girl have found me here?> I panicked slightly.

Then I recognized the familiar footsteps that I blissfully heard everyday...My breath stopped halfway to my lungs.

>Could it be?>

I whirled around.

"Naruto?" I gasped.

The poor boy was a total mess; He looked almost as ashen as the day he became insane. Mindlessly he stared into my eyes, mine searching into his own blank ones.

"Sasuke," He mumbled, "it's you."

Not knowing what to say, I stood there with my mouth shamelessly left open. Closing my mouth and opening it again a couple times in an attempt to talk, I finally took a breath and asked the question that I had been wanting to ask since...since that time:

"Naruto...do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The days of the old?"

"The old...?"

I sighed. No, he had not remembered. About to dismiss him sullenly and return to my piano playing, I noticed his haggard face as he stared at me in an almost frightening manner.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You look ill." Iasked cautiously.

Naruto said nothing. Instead, he took a step; However, halfway across the room, his feetstopped working and he fell,landing perfectlyagainst me as I stepped forward to catch him.We stayed there, unmoving and unable to determine what to do next.

I felt the deafening beat of his heart, as well as the rapidly increasing pace of my own.

"Naruto?" Iquestioned, "Are you sure you're feeling--"

Naruto's lips against mine. The softness of his lips were pressed against my own, transferring the feeling of need and desperation which I quickly tried to recipricate as I recovered from my shock.

The kiss wasalmost painfully gentle, yet filled with passion and untold secrets. However, just as quickly as it was started, it disappeared in a flash. The ghost of his lips still upon mine asthe torn boyslowly lifted his head away from mine...

and whispered the two words I had wanted to hear ever since the event that had nearly killed one of us:

"I remember."

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Narrator POV-

--------------------------------------------------------------

After almost 400 years of separation, the two shinobis were once again reunited;

The prophecy had been fulfilled.

After all, the red string, stained with blood, is wrapped so tightly, so deeply...that it may not be broken, may not be cut. For it was...the string of fate.

* * *

NEW Author's Note: Phew, aside from the prologue, this is probably my favorite chapter. Hnn, a sequel would be a bit tough to write for this, as well as another epilogue. Perhaps I should write another Sasunaru ficcie instead! -ideas pop up- More angstness wee!

-sigh- And so here ends...My narusasu fic

sorry it took really long...lost inspiration..then couldnt find the right mood...and finally thus driven to insanity have on has finished this fic. Thank you very much

One really really loves all of your reviews (except for those homophobe flamers out there...they've got some problems now . ;;; )

But yea...thank you VERY much once again...this is probably the first fic where one actually gave the story a GOOD ending even though it took like...what? 6 months + a choji-load of insanity? Man...Thank you all VERY much once again

I look forward to seeing your reviews if I ever do another fanfic

darkiris

Aww too bad it had to end...and its been...more then a month since this review! O.O;; eeps! Well...all good things must come to an end some time eh? Or...you could always reread this XD

Ice Puppet

2004-01-18

9

Signed

Nya...dunno if one turned out for the better...or for the worst...o.o;; but nevertheless! The fic is done! And quite well...compared to one's other ficcie endings xX;;

HilyianLink

2004-01-13

9

Signed

Wow o.o;; well...this chappie is a bit short...like...4 pages total somewhat of an epilogue...so yea...;;; heres the long awaited chappie!

Renn

2004-01-13

9

Signed

Updates XP

IchigoPocky

2004-01-12

9

Anonymous

XD! Almighty stick...XD! how bout a rolled up newspaper for a...naughty kitty sasuke! holds up sasuke with glued on kitty ears

Shinigami11

2004-01-10

9

Signed

Oish! Death threat for new chappie! Here! Spare this lowly oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone hands over last chappie while kowtowing to floor repeatedly

Ookima

2003-12-25

9

Signed

thankies thankies:D

D.A

2003-12-23

9

Signed

XD yea...twas tempting to kill of Naruto again and repeat the whole cycle...XD

But itd get boring then neh? XD

EclipseAzNGTX

2003-12-20

9

Signed

XD! Yaaaaay thanks so much for this comment! really helped one through this hazy headache she has right now... thank you VERY much

Tala1 yesh yesh laugh ish good X3

purrfectly976

2003-12-11

9

Signed

Oish yea this is somewhat confusing ;;; eh...but! thanks for attempting to understand it

PinkNinjaOfDoom

2003-11-26

9

Anonymous

XD! Oish...one forgot to add that small hakuza part she originally planned for this update...O.O;;;; eeeeeeeps xX;;

Abook

2003-11-25

9

Anonymous

weeeeell naruto can't remember a thing! An epilogue must come! runs around

DarkPheonix365

2003-11-23

9

Signed

XD! Funny darkpheonix XD! Welp! Here's the long...4 month update O.O;;

Kuroi Hikari

2003-11-21

9

Signed

nod nods one thinks that chapie must've been the best one out of all!

Waya

2003-11-19

9

Signed

Yea...theyve been getting shorter and shorter T.T;;

kurokioku

2003-11-19

9

Signed

Oish! Course! One updates now! After 4 months o;; gets beat up

Lady Geuna

2003-11-18

9

Signed

And ta daaaaa conclusion! X3

Shimizu Hitomi

2003-11-13

9

Signed

Aww you remember one's birthday!

Thank you soooooooooooooo much

One feels really happy knowing someone say happy bday

Tsukineko

2003-11-11

9

Anonymous

He remeberrrrrrrrrrrrred erf! Spelled that wrong! XD!

YumiYa

2003-11-10

9

Signed

Nyahahaha...tortured by the kyubi...a very good punishment indeed X3

Kin Uchiha

2003-11-09

9

Anonymous

puts water on kin to prevent from withering x.x;;

firedraygon97

2003-11-07

9

Signed

Aww...too bad no sad ending! XD could've been though eh? O.o;

esaure

2003-11-07

9

Signed

And more angst! XD

animeangel

2003-11-07

9

Anonymous

Oish! 4 monhts now! Oiiiiiiiish one keeps updating later and later ;

Lil Empress of the Heartless

2003-11-07

9

Signed

Heres the update!

Cy

2003-11-06

9

Anonymous

ndo nods more angst in this chappie indeed...o.o; (maybe too much x.x)

Nyroeon

2003-11-06

9

Signed

XD! Heres some sasunaru for ya! A bit light but eh...the rest can be up to your imagination that it could o.o;

MaidenInTheMoon

2003-11-06

9

Signed

Hmmmmm...not too fluffy...but short and sweet X3 hopefully tahts ok o.o;

Red Rose

2003-11-05

9

Signed

Yup! It went bye bye:D Naruto's NORMAL AGAAAAAAIN

TheTrueSilver

2003-11-05

9

Signed

This took even longer to update x.x gomen neeeeeee T.T;;

new dragon18 One didnt! Eeeeeeeps gomen gomen :; nyaaaa crazy to look for so many people XD but! Copy and paste everyone who reviewed and ta daaaaaa X3

tsuki tenshi- to lazy to log in

2003-11-05

9

Anonymous

Sasuke didnt ask him out .. but they still got together neH? GAH! beign strangled by tsuki

Kaira-chan

2003-11-05

9

Signed

nods nods definitely...writing is a great way to vent off stress thank you for being such a loyal reviewerrrrrrrrrrrr glomps kaira

Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko

2003-11-05

9

Signed

Oish! Sakura seemed a bit evil here eh? Nya...she was sposed to be more...nice but mislead o.o;; woops o;;

HOMOPHOBE (?)

2003-11-05

1

Anonymous

AHA! FOUND YOU YA HOMOPHOBE! GO ROT IN HELL WITH THE REST OF YOUR OTHER HOMOPHOBES! sigh homophobia tis a bad thing...shakes head sadly one feels sorry for your pathetic lives of scanning through for shonen ai fics and attempting to insult them...you should have a better life then that you poor poor homophobe...pats homophobe's head

Once again...for the nth time...THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL YOU READERS!


End file.
